Clawrita Fay
by transformersprime4ever
Summary: This story just couldn't be ignored! I had to write it! Warning: Mpreg nd later on smut! Interfacing, sparklings, interfacing nd spark bonding!
1. Finding out

Clawrita Fay

By: Tfp4ever

Hey guys it's me again sorry that I didn't write any more stories well pt. 2 of Clawfang Returns but I just have to write this story! It just popped in my head and I can't lose it! So I decided to do it before my lil plot bunny forgets about it!

Warning: Mpreg Optimus and my oc

Finding out

It's been 4 weeks since Clawfang's death after she sacrificed her life to save Bumblebee's and Optimus' lives, and Optimus felt strange during those last couple of weeks, he felt sick to his tank and his emotions went all over the place. Just yesterday when Miko was playing her "music" (if it was even called that) he just exploded! He yelled at Miko to stop playing that awful music of hers and grabbed her guitar and chucked it across the room, where it smashed into the wall, blown to pieces. Miko was stunned and yelled out "My guitar! Why'd you do that?!" Optimus just stared at the wall and turned on his pedes and stalked all the way to his room. While Miko was just having a melt down about her most prized possession. Optimus felt bad so he came back in the room and apolizied to Miko about breaking her guitar and got her a new one. How? No one knows.

But today, he felt the worst, his tank was churning uncomfortably, he had a helm ache, so he went to seek Ratchet but as he walked out of his room the hallwaystarted swirling around him. He couldn't take it anymore and just collapsed to the floor with a loud crash!

Ratchet woke up with a jerk and walked out his berthroom wondering who/what caused the ruckus. Ratchet headeddown the hall and found Optimus on the sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed as he ran to Optimus' limp form and checked to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that caused him to faint. As Ratchet was scanning him, Optimus moaned.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked concerned

"Mmm. Yes, I just...ugh… fell" Optimus said sitting up and rubbing his helm. Then all of a sudden his optics became wide and smacked a servo to his mouth and shoved Ratchet out of the way, Ratchet yelped since he was shoved hard and landed on his aft, Optimus ran to the washracks and all Ratchet could hear was purging and gagging coming from the washracks. He got back up and went to the washracks and found Optimus purging as his life depended on it in the tub instead of the latrine. He walked over to Optimus and started rubbing his lower back struts as Optimus continued gagging and purging, then he noticed something, he looked at where Optimus' right servo and saw him rubbing where his spark was.

"Optimus does your spark hurt?" He asked

Optimus continued gagging for what seemed like eternityand finally answered in shaky gasps "N-ot r-really"

"Hmm, lets take a look at you. Come" Ratchet said supporting the Prime so he can walk. There was still purged energon in the tub, but he'll clean that later when he was finished looking over Optimus. Luckily, the others wererecharging (miraculously they didn't wake up after the ruckus that Optimus did) All but Bumblebee, he was on the outside mourning over his lost comrade.

They made it to the med-bay and Ratchet set Optimus on the berth. Optimus continued rubbing over his spark and closed his optics moaning in discomfort.

"How long have you been this way?" asked Ratchet

"A couple weeks after Clawfang *voice starts to shake a little bit* died" the Prime replied, still rubbing his spark, optics closed.

"Hmmm" Ratchet wondered as he scanned the Prime close to where his spark was.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped

"What? What is it?" Optimus rasped, as he opened his optics

"Open up your chest plates. There must have been a mistake" Ratchet said.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Optimus asked, opening his chest plates revealing his deep blue spark.

Ratchet peered in and apparently the scanner wasn't wrong. Then a thought accured to him.

"Optimus have you been interfacing or merged lately?" He asked

Optimus' optics got wide "NO! I haven't what gave you such an idea?!"

Ratchet didn't respond, but simply turned on a monitor and showed Optimus why he asked that. Optimus looked at the screen and saw what he hadn't seen in eons.

"Is that what I think it is?" Optimus gaped

Ratchet nodded in reply. Right before Optimus' optics was a new spark, right beside his own. Ratchet looked at the stunned mech and said "How did it happen?"

Optimus turned toward his medic and oldest friend "I don't know I hadn't interfaced ever since the war started" he said

"Then this is very odd" Ratchet said "Well I have one final question for you"

"What is it old friend?" Optimus said

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked

Optimus looked at the monitor and looked at the newspark that was growing inside of him.

"How far along am I?" Optimus asked

"Well you said that you started acting up after Clawfang died and that was 4 weeks ago so about a month already" Ratchet said

"I'll keep it" Optimus said

"Are you sure? We are in a war zone Optimus! If something happens to you the sparkling may perish" Ratchet argued

"I said I wish to keep it, it is a new life and our numbers are low and I've always wanted to be a carrier" Optimus inquired

"All right you win, now that I think about it, it would be nice to have a sparkling running around the base after so many eons of not having any sparklings" Ratchet admitted.

"You may leave now" Ratchet said.

Optimus got up and started heading out when Ratchet stopped him.

"Come by tomorrow so we can put thicker armor on your stomach armor and chassis" Ratchet said

"Alright see you tomorrow then" Optimus nodded and left. Just as Optimus was heading toward his berthroomBumblebee came into the main hangar with his helm hung low and his doorwings drooping in sadness.

"Hello Bumblebee why aren't you in recharge?" Optimus asked even though he knew the answer. Bumblebee looked up and had tear stained faceplates and energon tears were starting to form as he looked at the Prime. Optimus felt sorry for the scout and opened his arms so Bumblebee can be embraced in a hug. Bumblebee immediately took the offer and rushed toward him hugging Optimus tightly and started crying hard. Optimus wrapped his arms around the scout and tried to comfort him. Every since Clawfang died Bumblebee pushed everyone away and only ran to Optimus when he needed to be comforted, instead of being the perkyscout he was, he was always depressed and crying, every night he goes outside to mourn. (Clawfang's death made a hard impact for team prime but it mostly impacted Bumblebee and Optimus) Bumblebee let go of Optimus and beeped a sad goodnight, wiping away his tears with the back of his servo and went to his berthroom. Optimus sighed and went to his own room as well. He got to his door, entered the override code and entered. He walked toward his berth, lay down and stared at the ceiling placing his servos on over his spark and stomach.

"I hope the coming of the new sparkling will make Bumblebee happy again" Optimus thought outloud.

He turned over and fell asleep.

Whew! I'm finished with chpt. 1 yes!

Yes I know I made Bumblebee depressed but that's how I was when I lost my best friend, Konnan (he was my german shepard and died of a heart problem) I cried and pushed everyone away and I only ran to my dad and he made me feel better sometimes and that was about 3 yrs. ago and I put the how many days I mourned and cried and put 3 weeks, for Bumblebee to mourn and yeah. Also, how Clawfang died is another story that will be told later on in this fanfic and one last thing I know a lot of people when they make Optimus sparked its after when he's restored from Orion Pax to Optimus prime and he can't remember what happened on the Nemesis but that's not how I roll I'll use my own idea thank you very much and I did this so yeah! (this takes place in season 3)


	2. News

Clawrita Fay

Hello people! I'm back with another chapt. *0* anyways hope u enjoy it

News

Optimus woke up the next day feeling worn down but content, just yesterday he found out he was carrying and was going to be a carrier. He checked his chronometer and saw it was 10:00 am! He groaned, he had overslept! Why hadn't Ratchet woken him up? He sat up and got off his berth, he headed toward his door and went to get his morning rations. He but he remembered to meet Ratchet in the med-bay and went there instead. He saw Ratchet tinkering with some tools, so he knocked, Ratchet looked up from his work and motioned him to enter.

"Good morning Optimus, how are you feeling today?" Ratchet asked getting the thicker armor that Optimus needed to protect the sparkling.

"Why didn't you wake me?'" The Prime simply asked

"You needed your rest, since the sparkling will take energy away from you, lye down" Ratchet said

"Well still there could have been a decepticon attack and I wont be to lead our soldiers" Optimus said when he laid down and when Ratchet started replacing his stomach armor with the thicker one

"Yes, but we have Ultra Magnus here and he'll lead them while you get the energy you need after all he is your second in command" Ratchet inquired when he fit Optimus in his new armor.

"Alright you can sit up now," He said and Optimus sat up

"In about a day or two the sparkling will detach from your spark and travel down the gestation chamber" Ratchet told the Prime of what was to come

"How will I know?" Optimus asked

"You'll feel a slight tug as the sparkling will try and detach if you feel anything let me know" Ratchet said

"Alright" Optimus said leaving

"Ep ep!" Ratchet huffed making Optimus stop in his tracks

"Yes?" Optimus said. Ratchet went to his cupboard and pulled out a magenta energon cube and handed it to Optimus

"Medical grade, it has the nutrients that you need" Ratchet said. Optimus took it with thanks and was about to leave when Ratchet stopped him again.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Ratchet asked. Optimus realized he hadn't told the others or the children.

"Are they all here?" He asked. Ratchet nodded. Optimus went to the main hangar and noticed everyone was there, even the children. Ratchet came from behind Optimus and put a reassuring servo on his friend's shoulder. Optimus made a small smile but noticed Bumblebee wasn't there, Optimus looked crest fallen but didn't show it, cube still in hand, Optimus cleared his vocalizers and everyone turned to look at him.

"I have an announcement to make" He said he scanned his bots faces and saw curiosity.

"I am…" Optimus started but saw Bumblebee come in depressed and went to where the others were and looked at his prime, sadness in his optics. Optimus had to clear his vocalizers again.

"I am.. uh do I say this?" Optimus started

"Come on your what?" Miko asked. Optimus looked at Ratchet having second thoughts about this, but Ratchet's look told him to continue.

"I am carrying" Optimus said finally. He scanned his teammates expressions and they were all shocked, Ultra Magnus pulled himself together and said "Um congratulations sir"

"Yeah congrats!" Bulkhead said cheerfully

"Congrats Optimus" Smokescreen said as well as Arcee and Wheeljack.

"Carrying? What do u mean by that?" Jack asked. That's when Ratchet piped in.

"He's in your terms er pregnant" He said. The kids just looked dumbstruck, but Raf pulled together and said "Congrats"

"Wow! That means we'll have an Optimus jr. running around!" Miko squealed in excitement.

"Uh Congrats Optimus who's the dad?" Jack asked

"There isn't a sire or "dad" to the sparkling" Ratchet said. Optimus looked at Bumblebee who looked at him back. Bumblebee walked up to Optimus and gave him a hug. Optimus didn't expect the hug from the young scout but hugged him back. Everyone stood in shock, they didn't know that Bumblebee hugged the Prime for quite some time after Clawfang offlined. Bumblebee looked up at the Prime and beeped happily with a bit sadness in it "/I'm happy for you congratulations Optimus/"

"Thank you Bumblebee and to you all as well I'mglad you took it well" Optimus thanked, Bumblebee let go of Optimus and went to do monitor duty, and the others continued babbling about the new coming member of their team.

"That wasn't so hard was it Optimus?" Ratchet asked with some mischief in his voice.

"Hmmm yes and I'm glad for that" Optimus said drinking his medical grade. He made a face at the bitter taste and was looked like he was going to spit it out but managed to swallow it.

"Blech! This tastes horrible!" Optimus said disgusted

"I never said it tasted like regular energon" Ratchet smirked

"Ugh!" Optimus said but continued to drink the rest of the medical grade. After he finished he went over to Bumblebee, who was watching the monitors sadly.

"I'll take monitor duty now Bumblebee, go and be with Raf" Optimus said gently. Bumblebee looked at him and nodded and headed over to Raf, who greeted him happily now that he had his friend back. Optimus smiled at the site and watched the monitors, wondering yet again if the sparkling will make Bumblebee happy again after it's born.

Yes once again I finish another chapt. Successfully

Mwahahahahhaha! Well hope you enjoyed this chapt. And this is tfp4eva signing out! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	3. Detaching

Clawrita Fay

Ok I couldn't sleep I had to write this chapter enjoy!

Detaching

Optimus was watching the monitors when something fluttered in his spark, he brushed it aside until another tug happened in his spark, his vision blurred for a sec and he fell to his knees one servo on his chassis and the other keeping him from falling Bumblebee ran to him with a worried look in his optics "/Are you alright?/" Bumblebee asked

"I don't know" Optimus gasped

"/Ratchet!/" Bumblebee beeped

"What? What is it?" Ratchet asked coming to Bumblebee where Optimus was, noticed Optimus' breathing sharp and gasped.

"Come on take deep vents" Ratchet said to Optimus. Optimus merely nodded and took deep vents as he was led into the med-bay. He sat on a berth with his servo still clutching his chassis and Bumblebee felt useless and wanted to help but he didn't know what to do so he sat by Optimus and tried to comfort him. Ratchet hooked Optimus to a monitor so he can see how much the new spark is doing in trying to detach itself, as soon as he turned the monitor on Bumblebee and Optimus watched in awe as the new spark finally broke free after 4 minutes of struggling to free itself from its "chains" and made its way down to the gestation chamber and that was the end of it.

"Wow! That was the fastest detachment I've ever seen!" Ratchet said amazed.

"/That was pretty cool/" Bumblebee chirped happily for once.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever saw in my life" Optimus breathed.

"Yes, yes now go rest" Ratchet said

"But its early in the evening Ratchet" Optimus argued getting up, as well as Bumblebee.

"You need to rest and if you can't recharge then read a data pad" Ratchet said tossing Optimus a data pad.

"What is it about?" Optimus asked

"Don't online it until you go to your room" Ratchet said with a smirk.

"/Well good night I guess/" beeped Bumblebee as he left the med-bay and went to where he usually went like every night.

"I wish that boy would stop moping around," sighed Ratchet

"He misses her, I also miss her deeply but he and Clawfang were closer than she and I were" Optimus said to Ratchet, data pad still in hand.

"Hmmm you don't show it unlike him" Ratchet said

"Well, I do mourn over her just not as bad as Bumblebee" Optimus added

"Well, at least he cheered up a bit after he heard about you carrying" Ratchet said

"Yes he did, didn't he well I guess I have to rest per your instructions" Optimus said with a slight chuckle.

"Goodnight Optimus" Ratchet said as Optimus turned to leave. Optimus was in his berth room and sat on his berth. He still couldn't get over the sight he saw of his sparkling detaching and heading to its new home to form its protoform. He sighed and onlined the data pad that Ratchet gave to him, so he can read. It was on sparkling care and all the stages he will go through while he was sparked. He started reading it and fell asleep on the 10th chapter.

OoOoOoOoo

Bumblebee was thrilled that Optimus was carrying but what made him sad was that Clawfang wasn't there to be with them and enjoy the sparkling as well. He was at the gravesite out back and was telling Clawfang everything that has happened, "/A lot has happened in the past month well now two months, Optimus is sparked! Isn't that great?/" Bumblebee said optics bright and happy but quickly dimmed in sadness, he hung his helm and continued in shakybeeps, whirs, chirps, and his optics started to tear up, "/You would have been thrilled! You would make the sparkling smile, laugh and it would have the time of its life here, and you would sing to it and be goofy with it/."

"/Oh why did you have to leave us?! It was too soon for you! Why did you have to sacrifice your life forOptimus and me?! If Predaking hadn't killed you, you would still be with us today!/" Bumblebee sobbed, he sank to his knees and cried as if his life depended on it, he wrapped his arms around himself an kept yelling the same question that will never be answered but by Clawfang herself "/Why?! Why'd you have to go?! It was too soon!" he sobbed over and over again. After sobbing for 3 hours Bumblebee was tired and trudged to his berth room and dumped himself on his berth, crying softly, his cried himself to sleep and had the same dream he always had.

DREAM

Optimus, Bumblebee and Clawfang were trapped in a cave looking for a way out.

"Hey over here! I think I found a way out!" Clawfang yelled as she bounded over to them, "Come on" she said with a jerk of her head. Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged looks and followed her. They were about to crash into her when she abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked

"/What's wrong girl? Why'd you stop?/" Bumblebee asked until he noticed she had her ears upright and pointed forward, she was sniffing the air and started snarling, baring her pearly white teeth.

"What are you….Looking at?" Optimus asked realizing why Clawfang stopped

"Apparently we are not alone" She snarled. Before the trio, was Predaking he hadn't spotted them yet but he was aware of someone watching him. He lifted his dragon head and scanned the area finding nothing he continued searching for a way out.

"Let's back up quietly and get out of here another way," Clawfang whispered to the two mechs, they nodded on agreement but when they turned aroundall three were face-to-face Preaking!

"/Meep!/" Bumblebee yelped

"Predaking!" Optimus yelled.

Predaking transformed to his bie-piedal form and chuckled

"What are you laughing at ugly?!" Clawfang snarled

"Oh I see you have a new member?" Predaking said

"I ain't new I've around longer than you!" Clawfang yelled. Optimus and Bumblebee looked uneasy bothknowing that Predaking could kill her quickly with just a couple strong blows since she's a native life form and doesn't have any sort of armor.

"Feisty aren't we? Ha! I've been around before your precious Autobots were even made!" Predakingsmirked

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't die and been made into a clone made to take orders from their own creator!" Clawfang said, fur bristling, she a mischievous glint in her eye showing that she wanted a fight.

"And like you don't follow commands from your leader?" Predaking said

"Clawfang lets go, we're just wasting our time with him" Optimus said pulling her away

"That's right runaway like the little weak autobots you are!" Predaking yelled

"What did you say?" Clawfang said turning her ear in Predaking's direction

"You heard me you Autobots are weak, you always turn away from a fight! And you know what? You're the most pathetic Autobot there is!" Predaking said with a smirk

Optimus and Bumblebee knew Predaking was in forit!

"That's it! Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Clawfang yelled as she ran toward him at a speed he didn't know she possessed and attacked him. Optimus and Bumblebee ran to her aid firing at Predaking.

"You…got…quite…a…grip…don't…you!" Predaking moaned as Clawfang bit down hard, denting his arm.

Bumblebee came up from behind and back kick flipped Predaking. Clawfang let go and took out her claws, long (bout optimus' forearm long) and sharp;she sliced at Predaking's wings and heard him scream in pain. He got up and smacked them into a wall, both Bumblebee and Clawfang crashed andlanded ontop of each other, Optimus flew and started shooting at Predaking. Predaking transformed into his dragon mode and blew fire at them. Bumblebee and Clawfang jumped out of the way and looked at each other. Optimus got tangled up with Predaking and was losing badly; Predaking was whipping him with his tail and Optimus screamed in pain. Bumblebee grabbed his tail before he set it on Optimus again but got thrown around. Clawfang was getting up when Bumblebee was thrown into her.

"Oof!" she grunted

"/Sorry/" Bumblebee said

Clawfang moaned and looked to her right, there was an opening!

"Bumblebee, I need you to get Optimus out of here!I'll distract Predaking while you help Optimus out" she commanded

"/Alright sure/" he beeped as he ran to Optimus, who was on the floor heaving in pain heavily.

"Alright, yo Predaking!" she called out

Predaking turned around and made his optics into slits.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?! Like me! Yaaaaaaaaah!" Clawfang yelled an attacked once again but Predaking was prepared this time and swung his tail knocking her off balance.

"What?! Oof!" Clawfang grunted.

"/Clawfang come on!/" Bumblebee yelled as he had Optimus leaning on his shoulders for support.

Clawfang nodded and got up and ran but Predaking crashed into her and pinned her to the ground. She was unable to move and she knew she wasn't going to make it so she called out, "Go! Just go! Save yourselves!"

"/No! We're not leaving till you come with us!/" Bumblebee yelled

"Ratchet? Are you there come in Ratchet!" Clawfang yelled in her commlink

"I'm here what is it?" Ratchet answered

"I need you to bridge Optimus and Bumblebee back to base now! Optimus is hurt and needs medical attention stat!"

"Alright groundbridge is opening!"

Predaking looked at her and had a determined look on his optics

"Go ahead who's stopping you?" Clawfang spat

A groundbridge opened behind Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack came out, Ultra Magnus supported Optimus while Wheeljack went in a fighting position along side with Bumblebee.

"NO! LEAVE! LEAVE NOW WHILE YOU CAN! GAAAAH!" Clawfang yelled in pain, when Predaking stabbed her in her side and blood poured out.

"/Clawfang no!" I'm not leaving you!/" Bumblebee screeched

"Wheeljack take him back" Clawfang said breathlessly

"What about you?" he asked

"Don't worry about me just go and take Bumblebee! GAAAAAAAH!" Clawfang screamed in pain as Predaking sliced at her stomach making her once tan underbelly into a bloody mess.

"/NO! IM NOT GOING! WHEELJACK LET ME GO!/" Bumblebee screeched as Wheeljack grabbed him and started to drag him in the portal.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Clawfang yelled as she stuggled to get free. Her eyes widened as Predaking lifted his clawed hand and went straight to her chest aimed exactly where her heart was. Clawfang's eyeswent wider than before and her pupils turned to slits as Predaking drew out his clawed hand and looked at her as her eyes glazed and she went limp.

"/NOOOOOOO! CLAWFANG!/" Bumblebee yelled.

END OF DREAM

Bumblebee sat up like a rocket and screamed "no!" he started to hypervanilate and start shaking, Optimus came running towards his room, entered the override code and looked at Bumblebee, who stared at him with fear and coolant misting up his optics. Optimus went over to him, sat on his berth, and Bumblebee immediatly latched onto him and started whimpering.

"Shhhh, it's alright I'm here now" Optimus said as he caressed Bumblebee's helm.

"/She's gone and I can't bring her back!/" Bumblebee sobbed, burying himself in Optimus chassis.

"I want her to come baack! No, I want to reverse what happened that day and erase everything that happened/" Bumblebee sobbed

"I want her back too, in fact I also want to reverse that day and erase that event" Optimus said, still caressing Bumblebee's helm.

"/I want her back/" Bumblebee sniffed

"I do to Bumblebee, I do to" Optimus said as he looked down and to see Bumblebee asleep on him, but he didn't care what he cared for right now wascomforting his friend over the loss of another.

So what'd you think? You guys finally know how Clawfang died and by who

And yes this in beast hunters! Mwahahaha! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcome! Tfp4eva signing out peace!


	4. Check up

Clawrita Fay

Hey guys I'm back with more haha!

Check up

3 months have passed and Optimus was now 5 months sparked. Everyone was talking about the coming sparkling and what activities they'll do with it. And Miko was coming up with the weirdest names.

"If it's a girl you should name it Spidermonkey! And if it's a boy, Slash monkey! After my favorite band!" Miko said excitedly

"Thank you for the suggestions Miko but I think I'll stick to the two names I have in mind" Optimus said with a gentle smile, and drank his medical grade still making faces at how bitter it was, but no one noticed his faces.

"/Um what are you planning to name it if its either mech or femme?/" Bumblebee asked sheepishly

"You'll find out when it's born" Optimus said gently to Bumblebee

"/oh ok/" he said

"Optimus, how are you going to stay with the sparkling if you are needed in the field?" Ultra Magnus asked curiously

"I have Ratchet here and he will take care of him/her while I'm gone" Optimus said placing a servo on his swollen abdomen, he's been doing that for a awhile already and it became a habit.

"Alright, I just wanted to know just in case" Ultra Magnus said

"Optimus! It's time for your check up!" Ratchet yelled

"Alright I'm coming old friend, excuse me" Optimus said heading toward the med-bay where Ratchet was setting up an ultra sound, "Sit" he simply said,

Optimus sat down on the berth with his servo still on his abdomen.

"Alright let's see how the sparkling is doing" Ratchet said as he squeezed a gel like substance on his abdomen. Optimus held back a shiver, "that was cold!" he thought, then Ratchet took a hand-held pyramid shaped device and started to move it around, this was Optimus' first time under this device and felt odd about it, Ratchet flipped the switch on the machine and the sparkling's sparkbeat filled the room and was heard all the way to the main hanger, Optimus closed his optics, relishing the sound of his sparkling inside of him, Ratchet closed his optics as well, not in pleasure but to listen for an irregular sparkbeat. Optimus felt someone brush against him, he opened his optics and found Bumblebee sitting next to him looking at the ultra sound in amazement.

"Well your sparkling is healthy as far as I can tell" Ratchet smiling

"That's wonderful to hear" Optimus said with complete happiness

"/Why does it look like a feline instead of normal cybertronion?" Bumblebee asked.

That made Optimus become worried, Ratchet whipped his helm around back at the screen and noticed that Bumblebee was right, it did look like a feline instead of a normal cybertronion sparkling.

Optimus was dumbstruck he looked at the screen and noticed a feline body, nose, ears, paws, even a tail!

"Optimus are you alright?" Ratchet asked the shocked sparked mech. Optimus nodded and finally pulled himself together.

"I think I'm the first ever cybertronion to carry a feline cybertronion" Optimus said with a little bit of joy in his voice

"/I never heard of a carrier that carried an animal before! But how is this possible? I think they're called maximals right?/" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet nodded.

"/Well they went extinct like the predacons, well except for Predaking since he was cloned. But still/" Bumblebee added

"This may not have been planned, but I will love this sparkling no matter what he or she looks like regardless if it's a normal sparkling or a feline maximal sparkling" Optimus said with determination in his optics.

"All right, well you can go now, and I'm glad to hear you'll keep it regardless" Ratchet said smiling as he wiped the gel off of Optimus' stomach plating.

"Thank you old friend" Optimus said getting up and placing a servo over his stomach and left the med-bay, with Bumblebee tagging along.

"So…" Arcee started

"It's healthy" Optimus said

"That's great to hear" Wheeljack said

"But.." Optimus began

"But what?" Smokescreen said

"But it's not any ordinary sparkling" Optimus said

"How so?" questioned Ultra Magnus

"/It's a maximal and not a normal sparkling/" Bumblebee said for Optimus, who flinched when Bulkhead started laughing.

"That's funny! Nice one Bee!" he laughed

"/I'm not kidding Bulk, it really is a maximal/" Bumblebee beeped seriously. Bulkhead stopped laughing and looked at Optimus, he nodded and Bulkhead practically went dead. His lower jaw dropped in shock.

"How is that possible? Maximals hadn't existed for thousands of millennia" Ultra Magnus said shocked.

"That's what we thought but, it's a new life and I'll accept and care for it regardless of its looks" Optimus said.

OoOoOooOo

It was midnight when Bumblebee was at the gravesite again crying, he was on his knees burying his face in his servos, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he looked up, he couldn't believe it! No that wasn't possible! This was all a dream! Clawfang was sitting next to him, she had a soft light surround her and she had feathered wings on her back, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes but she flashed him a soft smile.

"/Is this real? Are you really sitting next to me?/" Bumblebee asked reaching out to touch her

"Yup this is real and I'm really sitting next to you" She said softly in her deepish femmine voice.Bumblebee touches the top of her head and she started to purr at the touch.

"/How? Why?/" Bumblebee asked

"I asked GOD if I could come and tell you something" Clawfang said, as she stopped purring.

"/GOD?/" Bumblebee asked tilting his helm to one side

"HE is earth's GOD, HE is an a way our version of Primus" she said calmly

"/Oh why did you come now? Why didn't you come and visit me before?/" Bumblebee asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't have much time, but I heard all your cries every night and asked the same question over and over" Clawfang said

"/You did? You even heard what I said about Optimus being…"

"Sparked? Yes I did and you told me that I would have been thrilled at the idea and I am, and if I was still alive I would make the sparkling have the best time of it's life by me playing with it, making it laugh, and by singing to it" Clawfang finished for Bumblebee. Little did Bumblebee know Optimus was watching them talk to each other, he had tears falling down his face the first tears that had fallen ever since Clawfang died. Clawfang perked her head up andsaw him.

"Come here you also need to hear this Optimus" she motioned with her tail to come and sit with them. Bumblebee turned around and saw Optimus coming toward them with a servo over his stomach and watched as he sat down next to him.

Optimus opened his mouth to say something but Clawfang silenced him with a flick of her tail, and he closed his mouth.

"Bumblebee keeps crying out the same question every night 'why did I have to go?' well the thing is I knew that if you didn't get Optimus back to base he would offlline and if you stayed Bumblebee then you wouldn't come back to base alive." Clawfang explained, "I didn't want either of you to die, that's why I chose to distract Predaking while you both escaped safe and sound. I didn't think I was going to die that day since I was skilled but appartentally I underestimated myself, I wanted you both safe I already lost many that I cared about and you were my only family, and I didn't want either of you dead so I took the risk and died for you two" she said. Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged glances and realized that what she did was for the sake of them and their team if they both offlined, the team would be lost of two members that they needed most. Bumblebee hung his helm in shame, from being selfish and not thinking about the others only himself on wanting his closest friend back. Optimus let it all sink in and take hold.

"I hope you understand" she said

"We do understand" Optimus said softly

"Bumblebee?" Clawfang looked at her other closest friend

"/I also understand/" he beeped sadly

"Come here you two" Clawfang said sounding like she was on the verge of tears, she opened her wings and the two scooted closer to her, and she wrapped her wings around them hugging and all three started to cry softly for they missed each other deeply.

For about an hour or two they were still hugging each other until Clawfang retracted her wings and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go now" she said her voice cracking.

Optimus and Bumblebee both nodded wiping their tears. She walked to Bumblebee and touched nose to helm and gave him a gentle lick, Bumblebee sniffed softly, and she turned to Optimus and walked to him, she did the same did with Bumblebee, but after she touched nose to helm and a lick she set her paw softly on the swollen stomach and Optimus smiled and placed his servo on her paw, she smiled back. Just as she was about to remove her paw, she felt the sparkling squirm closer to her paw. Optimus felt it and looked at her wide eyed, that was the first time he felt it move. She smiled, removed her paw, stepped back, opened her wings, and flew gracefully toward the heavens and disappeared.

"Now you know why she did that" Optimus said as he and Bumblebee got up and placed a servo onBumblebee's shoulder and the other on his stomach, where Clawfang placed her paw and felt the sparkling move for the first time.

"/Yeah, I do/" Bumblebee said looking at the sky.

"Let's go inside" Optimus suggested. Bumblebee nodded and followed Optimus in, Optimus silently thanked Clawfang for visiting and making Bumblebee not as depressed as he was before.

Hope you liked this chapt. And felt his sparkling move for the time! And Bumblebee will be a little happier now that he knows the reason why Clawfang did what she did.

Reviews are welcome! And what do guys think the gender for the little sparkling is? This is tfp4eva signing off! Peace!


	5. Movements

Clawrita Fay

Yay! We have another chapter! Yesh!

Enjoy!

Movements

It has been about a month since Clawfang visited Bumblebee and Optimus. Optimus was in his sixth month and was big! He looked more like seven months instead of six months (luckily there was noDecepticon activity and no one knew of him being sparked beside Team Prime, the kids and yes they told Agent Fowler about 2 months ago) , and found it very frustrating to get up from a sitting position let alone from laying down, he decided to stand as much as he could until his pedes and ankles hurt, Bumblebee made a stack of a few crates for Optimus to sit on, and right now he was being laughed at by Ratchet.

"Please! This isn't funny Ratchet!" Optimus pleaded as he struggled to get up from the medical berth. Earlier he going to go on air patrol but couldn't activate his jet pack and just stood there confused and tried again but failed. He could hear Ratchet laughing from behind him and he grabbed him and led him to the med-bay where he was now struggling to get up.

"Ratchet so help me I'll get you for this if you don't help me up!" Optimus grunted as he helplessly tried to get up

"Alright, alright" Ratchet chuckled as he helped thestruggling Prime up. He lost his balance for a bit as his center of gravity shifted and he had begun to do what the children had called a "waddle" which he thought was weird since he didn't waddle like the flightless bird called a "penguin"

"This sparkling's a big one isn't?" Ratchet said amused

" Really? I haven't noticed" Optimus saidsarcastically, scowling at the medic.

"You're lucky that if Clawfang was here she would be laughing more than I would be" Ratchet mused

"Hmmm, I guess" Optimus said sadly as he "waddled" over to the monitors since there was nothing better to do and placed both servos on his rather large stomach.

"Alright prepare to be bridged back" Ratchet said to whoever was requesting a bridge back. A groundbridge whirred to life out came, Arcee, Bulkhead, and what surprised the Prime was that Bumblebee came out with them. He never went on patrol for the last four months until now. Optimus heard his tank growl for energon but he ignored it and continued watching the monitors. The noise came again a little louder than the first one and he pushed it aside again, angry with himself for being hungry. Then a new sound came from him instead of growling of being hungry it was a loud, soft knock from his stomach plating, Arcee's, Bulkhead's, Bumblebee's, Ratchet's, Ultra Magnus', Wheeljack's, and Smokescreen's helms shot up (when did Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus arrived?) Optimus thought.

"What in the world was that?" Smokescreen asked

"The sparkling's first kicks" Optimus said amazed at how soft it felt, he thought it would hurt butappartentally not.

"/Does it hurt?/" asked Bumblebee

"Not really" Optimus said staring at his stomach, still amazed that the sparkling kicked for the first time, he felt the same way when the sparkling shifted closer to Clawfang's paw, when he was only 5 months sparked.

"Uh heh c-can I er uh f-feel?" Smokescreen asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his helm. Optimus motioned for him to come forward and extended his servo out to Smokescreen, who took it shyly and placed it where it kicked before. The sparkling must have known it had an audience and kicked for Smokescreen four times.

"I felt her! I really felt her! And the kicks aren't as hard as a normal sparkling would kick they feel soft and it sorta tickles" Smokescreen exclaimed removing his servo from where Optimus placed it.

"Why did you say it was a femme? Normally won't a femme say that?" Ultra Magnus said

"Yeah normally I would say that why'd you say that?" Arcee asked.

Optimus was curious to why Smokescreen thought it was a femme instead of a mech.

"I dunno, I felt her kick softly and didn't feel like a mech would kick that soft" Smokescreen shrugged "Why is that a bad thing that I said it could be a femme?" Smokescreen continued sheepishly

"It isn't a bad thing Smokescreen, everyone has their own opinion on things" Optimus said servos on his stomach. Smokescreen felt his face heat up and looked away. Then they hear a noise that came from Optimus and everyone turned to Optimus and heard the growling sound again, now it was Optimus' turn for his face to heat up in embarrassment. Bumblebee snapped his digits and ran to get the medical grade Optimus needed, he came back and handed the cube to him, Optimus took it with thanks and continued watching the monitors, drinking his cube and rubbing his stomach since the sparkling was still active but didn't kick it only squirmed about.

OoOooOoOoo

Optimus was in his seventh month and felt huge! He still couldn't believe how big the sparkling was! He couldn't see his pedes anymore or bend down to grab a fallen object and he was irritated with it, he hoped he wouldn't get any bigger than he already was. Optimus was in his berth room lying down on the berth reading until he received a comm. Link from Ratchet.

"Optimus I need you to come to the med-bay" he said

"Why?" Optimus groaned, since he didn't want to get up unless it was a perfectly good reason

"I think the sparkling is formed enough to tell what gender it is" Ratchet explained

"Alright I'm coming" Optimus said as he cut off the link, laid his book aside and tried to get up but he couldn't. He tried rolling over but couldn't since his large stomach was in the way, he tried scooting off the bed but failed at that also. He felt the sparkling move about and kick him.

"Hello I see your awake" Optimus grunted as once again tried to sit up. He lay back down and groaned, how was he supposed to get up if no one was here to help him. The sparkling kicked him again squirmed, "I see your active today" he said as he put a servo on his stomach, placing it on the sparkling, which kicked at the servo.

"Optimus are you in there?" Ratchet called as he knocked on the door

"Yes" came a muffled unamused answer. Optimus tried again but failed and heard Ratchet laughing at him as he came in.

"No wonder! You were late" Ratchet laughed

Optimus gave him a glare "Please help me up" he growled.

"Alright, I'm coming" Ratchet said as he hauled the large Prime up. "Let's go and found out what it is shall we?" Ratchet said leading the Prime to the med-bay. He sat the Prime down and went to get the ultra sound. Optimus sighed and looked at his stomach "Why do you have to be so large little one?" he asked, as the sparkling heard him, it answered with a couple kicks "Hmm I would take that as an 'I don't know'" he chuckled.

Ratchet came in and hooked the machine up and grabbed the same cold, gel like substance and squirted on the Prime. He held back a shiver and focused on the machine. Ratchet flipped it on and grabbed the same pyramid like device and started to move it across the Prime.

"There" Ratchet pointed at the screen

Optimus looked at it and was again amazed at the sight of the sparkling. He was about to say something but Ratchet interrupted him, "Watch" he said, and the Prime watched, he saw what he thought was the sparkling stretching and then curling up again, he also saw a little paw go to the lower part of what was it's mouth and raised it again reached for the top of it's little helm.

"I'm guessing it's grooming itself" Ratchet said amused, Optimus nodded.

"Well what is it?" he asked eager to know what he was carrying.

"Congratulations Optimus! You are having a healthy femme!" Ratchet exclaimed

"I knew it! Bulk! You owe me 2 energon cubes!" they heard Smokescreen yell

"Looks like I wont have to tell him" Optimus chuckled.

Yea Optimus is having a little femme and yes she's pretty big! Or so you think! Since it's an oc of mine she's a maximal so yeah she's bigmaybe poor Optimus! Oh well I'll soon put him out of his misery, maybe mwahahaha! Yeah I'm evil I know

Reviews are welcome and this is tfp4eva signing off! Peace out homies!


	6. Sick

Bonus Chapter! In case you are all wondering why Optimus is still prego in this chapt. It's because I wanted to put this one up but decided against it but now I'm going to! So I hope u enjoy!

Sick

Optimus was 8 months sparked nd didn't do much during his time sparked. There hasn't been any decepticon activity recently and all was quiet. So, he stayed cooped up in his berth room most of the time since he was only a month away nd he didnt feel like walking or standing up most of the time, plus he was put to berth rest since his pedes finally gave in yesterday cause if his added weight. But today he was feeling very nauseous, dizzy, he had a helm ache, nd felt very warm. He was on his berth, laying down, groaning nd had his optics closed. He felt his daughter kick nd shakily placed a servo on the spot where she kicked.

"Oooh! Please don't kick right now, I don't feel very good" Optimus rasped instead of using his normal baritone voice.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchet asked,

"Um uh" Optimus couldn't speak his vocalizers were sore

"Hold on I'm coming" Ratchet said

"Oh ok" Optimus said with his optics closed, nd breathing in shaky breaths.

No sooner did Ratchet come in, nd he saw Optimus on the berth breathing shakily, he walked over to him nd saw that his optics were closed. So he gently put his servo on Optimus' forehelm and noticed that he was very warm. He activated his scanner and started to scan the Prime.

"Hmmmmm?" Optimus groaned

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Ratchet asked looking at his results

"For...ugh about 3 days?" Optimus muttered "Why?" Optimus rasped

"You have a virus, nd it's a strong one too" Ratchet said getting a rag to wet it nd went into Optimus' personal wash racks

"Ugh how *cough cough* strong?" Optimus coughed roughly

"Mmmm about 2-3 weeks strong" Ratchet said placing the now wet rag on Optimus' forehelm

"Oh that feels good, uh is it contagious? Will the others catch it?" Optimus asked shakily trying to sit up

"Yes but only if you don't cough in their faces" Ratchet said helping the Prime sit up comfortably

"Wait what about my sparkling?!" Optimus choked out coughing

"Don't strain your voice, nd I'm not sure, but I know she'll fight the virus along with you

As if on cue, Optimus' unborn daughter kicked a couple times as if saying 'I'll fight along with you' nd stopped. Optimus groaned in pain, the kicks were soft but his body ached nd it hurt, he again placed a shaky servo nd started to rub his stomach.

"Hmm I thinking she agrees with me, that she'll fight along with you" Ratchet smiled

"Mmhmmm I just...*coughs*" Optimus started to cough violently nd shake

Ratchet started to rub circles on Optimus' lower back struts, nd replaced the now heated rag with a new cold one. Optimus groaned nd leaned against his head board. Then his optics became wide nd slapped a servo on his mouth, Ratchet grabbed a waste bin nd placed it near Optimus' berth, Optimus tried rolling over but couldn't since his stomach was in the way, so Ratchet helped him nd he purged in the bin, coughing a couple times. Ratchet continued his circular motions on Optimus' back until he was done. About 2 minutes later Optimus rolled on back his back again nd groaned.

"Rest, you really need it if you're going to fight the virus off" Ratchet said leaving

"O...*cough* k" Optimus coughed out

Ratchet looked back nd saw the Prime sleeping heavily, with a servo on his stomach.

"Hmm you're both fighters, nd you'll both recover quickly" Ratchet whispered as he heard the raspy evenish breaths from the Prime, nd left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It's been 3 weeks nd Optimus was fighting off the virus little by little. Whenever Optimus was worried about his sparkling when she didnt move, he would talk to her nd whenever he did she would kick softly at him letting him know she was still there nd alive.

Optimus was feeling a bit better today nd was sitting up against his headboard nd was talking to his daughter in his now becoming rich baritone voice.

"You have been with me this far, nd I know you'll continue fighting along side with me against this virus" Optimus said gently while rubbing his stomach nd felt her squirm about

Bumblebee couldn't help but over the conversation nd put an audio sensor to the door nd heard Optimus talking to himself

"When you're born, I want to spend alot of time with you, we'll have the best time of our life's together" Optimus continued

Bumblebee opened the door nd walked in silently, Optimus was oblivious to him nd continued talking

"You nd Bumblebee will most likely play together nd do rumbustious things, wait no that'll probably be you with Bulkhead, Miko, Smokescreen nd Wheeljack knowing them" Optimus chuckled

Then something surprised Bumblebee, Optimus started to shake, he saw tears running down his faces nd he heard his voice cracking as he talked about,

"If Clawfang were here you nd her would be the most rambunctious out of everyone! The two trouble makers! Hehe *cough* she would make you laugh, she would sing to you, nd she would play with you all day long!" Optimus cried, he started to shake as he cried hard for the first time.

Bumblebee felt sorry nd walked over to him nd put comforting servo on his friend's shoulder. Optimus looked up with tear filled optics, he looked at Bumblebee the same way he did when he was mourning nd crying for Clawfang. Bumblebee leaned down, since Optimus was on his berth sitting up, nd hugged him. Optimus hugged him back tightly nd started to cry hard for the first time since Clawfang passed away. Bumblebee patted nd rubbing his heavily sparked friend's back. Optimus was still shaking as he cried into Bumblebee's shoulder nd grunted as he felt a kick from the sparkling, he looked at his stomach nd rubbed it. Bumblebee looked also nd placed a servo on his friend's servo.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this *sniff* nd how long have you been standing here?" Optimus said, voice cracking since he was still sorta crying

"/I uh heard you talking nd wanted to know who you were talking to, then I walked in, saw you talking to your unborn daughter nd then you broke down crying/" Bumblebee said servo still on Optimus'

"Oh hehe, sorry you had to see that" Optimus said faceplates heating up in embarrassment.

"/That's ok, um how you holding up? Like with the virus is it almost gone?/" Bumblebee asked removing his servo

"Ratchet said the virus should be gone in 2 days" Optimus said

"/That's great to hear! Um I don't know if you mind me asking but how long have you been holding in these feelings?/" Bumblebee asked cautiously

"I have been holding these feelings nd tears in for so long that, I j-just...oh!" Optimus cried as he buried his face in his servos

"/Why didn't you let them out in the first place? You nd I could have been mourning together/" Bumblebee said

"I'm the leader, I have to stay strong for the team, everyone expects me to be strong nd keep everything in order, but now that I'm sparked, I don't feel that strong, nd when Clawfang passed I was spark broken, I did mourn for her everyday, I cried myself to sleep softly, everytime I look at the pictures that we took together making faces nd the weird videos in our video files I cry nd cry" Optimus sobbed

"/I didn't think you did that, why did you keep it a secret from me? We could have comforted each other while we both cry together/" Bumblebee said putting an arm around Optimus nd sitting on the berth

Optimus leaned on Bumblebee's shoulder nd nuzzled his face in his scouts neck. Bumblebee felt him nd noticed he was warm, so he got up nd walked to the Prime's wash racks nd got a cold wet rag nd placed on Optimus' forehelm. The Prime moaned in relief as the coolness of the rag took place, nd relieved him of the heat. Bumblebee sat on the berth again nd put his arm around the Prime again, Optimus again leaned on his shoulder nd nuzzled his face in Bumblebee's neck. The sparkling kicked nd Optimus put his servo on his stomach rubbing it. Bumblebee did his own version of a smile nd nuzzled Optimus back nd rested his helm on Optimus'. The sparkling kicked again nd shifted.

"*sigh* I'm glad you're there little one" Optimus said

"*cough cough cough*" Optimus coughed

"/You ok?/" Bumblebee asked

"*cough* yes I am" Optimus replied back

"/hmmm/" Bumblebee hummed

OoOoOoOoO

"We'll looks like your vital stats are in order nd recovered! The virus is completely out of your systems, nd the sparkling held on pretty well, she's strong for one" Ratchet said to Optimus after he scanned him

"That's great to hear" Optimus said shifting in his berth

Ratchet came in his berth room two days after nd told Optimus that the virus that he had completely left his systems.

"She's a strong one nd I know that she will fight to survive" Ratchet said

"She will wont she?" Optimus said rubbing his stomach affectionately nd smiled.

Ok I'm done finally! Whoooooo ok I hope u enjoyed it nd yeah tomorrow ill post chapter 12 for the continuation of the previous 2 chapters that I made so yeah hope u liked it! Reviews are welcome nd this is Tfp4ever signing off! Peace out homies!


	7. Giving Birth

Clawrita Fay

I'm back with more! Hahaha! Well enjoy!

Warning: semi -graphic birth and it's long so hang in there while you read

Giving birth

Optimus was in his berth room, sitting upright staring at the ceiling. He was in his final month he couldn't believe how big he gotten! He could barely walk without having falling or losing his balance so he needed the wall or somebot for support, he couldn't see his pedes while laying down, sitting or standing. He was very uncomfortable and kept shifting everytime the sparkling moved and kicked him. "Little one could you please stop kicking?" Optimus pleaded, but he was answered by a powerful hard kick telling 'no I wont stop' he hissed as he rubbed the spot where she kicked. He felt miserable and wanted his misery to end, he felt warm, he had trouble breathing, and he felt sore on his lower back, his ankles which were badly swollen from the weight of his unborn daughter inside of him, and the place that was mostly sore was his stomach, from all the kicking the sparkling caused. Appartentally the little one was having trouble trying to flip over on its helm to enter his valve . Ratchet told Optimus that it was normal and it usually doesn't last that long, well it'sbeen two hours and it still hasn't been able to flip over. Optimus sighed in discomfort and managed to grab a data pad to read, he felt like he was being watched by someone but there was no one in the base except for Ratchet and Bumblebee but they were busy doing something that Optimus wasn't aware about, he shrugged it off and continued reading, then he felt something soft, light, furry and feathery and he looked to his side but saw no one.

"Hmm" he shrugged

"Having fun?" a voice said

"Huh? What?" Optimus said startled and dropped the data pad in the progress the sparkling heard her voice and kicked him hard again, he flinched at the sudden strength and rubbed the place where his unborn daughter kicked. He sighed in frustration and was surprised to see Clawfang again with a gentle look in her eyes she walked over to the dropped pad and picked it up in her mouth careful not to snap it in two.

"If by fun you mean being sore all over and not being able to move then no I'm not" Optimus said taking the data pad from Clawfang's mouth.

"Hehe well at least I know" she chuckled softly, she looked him over and was surprised at how big he was.

"Hehe it looks like you're carrying five or six in there" Clawfang said as she went to the foot of Optimus' berth,

"I'm that big?" Optimus asked

"Hehe yes, but its nothing that I can't fix" she chuckled as hopped on the berth gracefully,

"What do you mean by that?" Optmius asked his optics widening

"The sparkling isn't really this big, the birthing fluids that you have in you surrounding the sparkling were a lot more a than a normal carrier would have, I learned that not even that maximals had this much fluid when they were carrying, lemme drain some of it out" Clawfang said putting a both paws on Optimus' abdomen and she closed her eyes and Optimus saw his stomach shrink a little bit until it was the normal size a carrier should have on their final month sparked. Clawfang opened her eyes and removed her paws and got off the berth.

"How did you do that?" Optimus asked amazed, looking at his new stomach, it was still big but it was smaller compared to what he had before, now he could see the tip of his pedes.

"It's a trick I learned" she said walking to his pedes and started doing what cats do to get comfortable 'biscuits' on Optimus' ankles. He stiffened up and tried not to melt under her touch but this wasClawfang that he was with so he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the massage she was giving him, she looked up and saw him enjoying himself, she went on deeper in the swelling and she heard him moan in pleasure she smiled and continued.

"Where…mm…did y-…ooh…you…mmmm…l-….ooooh… learn t-to do….mmmooooh… that?" Optimus moaned in pleasure

"Hmm it comes natural to me really, I mean most felines do this to get comfortable on surfaces and so forth" Clawfang said not stopping, then she heard steady, even breathing, "Hehe" she chuckled softly and stopped her massaging his ankles since the swelling gone down immensely, she walked over to him, he hung his helm and was recharging peacefully, she smiled and gave him a lick on hos cheek, he shifted as the sparkling kicked and shifted inside of him. "Soon, soon" she said, backing awayand disappeared in a soft golden light leaving the sleeping Prime alone.

OoOoooOooO

Optimus woke up fully rested and sat up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he doubled over in his berth and vented deeply as and the pain left as soon as it came. He sat back up and scooted to the foot of the berth and was going to stand up, but felt another pain in his stomach and instead of getting up he crashed to the floor clutching his stomach. He wondered why he was in pain but remembered what Ratchet said "As soon as the sparkling is in position to exit the gestanial chamber you'll feel sharp pains and that will be the beginning of your contractions, at first they are short and quick but later on they'll be longer and more painful"

Optimus groaned and tried to get up but felt another contraction and sank to his knees, he gritted his denta and wrapped his arms around his stomach (which he able to thanks to Clawfang) he gave up trying to get up and crawled toward the wall and laid against it, venting heavily, he commed Ratchet who came running and entered Optimus' room. He walked over to him, completely shocked at how much his stomach shrunk, Ratchet brushed that aside. He knelt down beside him, scanned him and asked, "Can you walk or get up?"

Optimus shook his helm, pain in his optics.

"Then it looks like you'll have the sparkling in your room" Ratchet said

"How much….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...more contractions do I have to GAAH! Go through?!" Optimus screamed

"To tell you the truth I don't know" Ratchet said

"Ratchet…mmmmmmmmaah!... I'm….ngh….scared" Optimus confessed

Ratchet was dumbstruck; his leader unafraid of anything was scared of delivering a sparkling!

"Its alright a lot of carriers are at first, but you'll do fine" Ratchet reassured his friend. Optimus nodded and was hit by another contraction, he screamed in pain and went limp again, he laid his helm against his berth room all and stared at the ceiling wondering how many more contractions he would have until his little femme came out.

It was about 2 hours of pain for Optimus, he sat on the floor yelling and screaming then finally he felt something warm, and wet flow between his legs.

"Ratchet?" Optimus whimpered

"Your oil broke, this little femme will be here soon" Ratchet said putting himself in between Optimus' legs separating them in a birthing position.

"What are you doing?!" Optimus asked, optics wide as he saw Ratchet in between his legs.

"When I count to 3' I want you to push on the next contraction, alright?" Ratchet said lifting Optimus' legs on his shoulders and servos ready for the coming sparkling. Optimus was about to protest until he felt the next contraction and heard Ratchet yell out "1,2,3 PUSH!" Optimus pushed and felt the sparkling move only a little bit down his valve.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGH! FRAAAAAAAAAAAG! THIS IS GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus cursed.

"Alright stop" Ratchet said

Optimus fell back on the wall exhausted. He wanted to give up right there but he thought about his unborn daughter, how he wanted to hear her cries, see her face, hold her for the first time after nine exhausting months. Ratchet was rather surprised when Optimus cussed but he knew that was the pain talking.

"Alright we're going to do the same thing like we did in the beginning" Ratchet said

Optimus nodded and felt the contraction and screamed.

"1,2,3 PUSH MECH! PUSH!" Ratchet yelled above Optimus' screams.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M AAAGH! PUSHING! FRAG YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus screamed as he felt the sparkling edge further down his valve, boy he felt like he was being torn apart. He never experienced this kind of pain before it was worse than being almost killed in an explosion. He continued pushing curling up forward.

"Stop!" Ratchet said

Optimus fell back again and vented heavily, he couldn't wait to get his daughter out! She was basically tearing him apart! Ratchet scanned his abdomen and saw that she was close to crowning. He saw Optimus stiffen and curl up forward screaming and he saw his cable muscles pushing the sparkling out.

"KEEP PUSHING! SHE'S ALMOST CROWNING!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus threw himself back still screaming and pushing.

"THIS HURTS LIKE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE P- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PIT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T AAAAAAH DO THIS ANY RAAAAA! MORE R-AAAAATCHET!" he screamed at the top of his intakes.

"YES YOU CAN! KEEP PUSHING!" yelled Ratchet

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Optimus, he felt his daughter squeeze down further, and he knew he was close to crowning.

"STOP!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus practically collapsed on the wall venting hard, his body hurt so much from all that pushing and the painful contractions that surged through his body. He sighed exhausted but he knew she wasn't out yet so he tried to fight off the feeling of exhaustion off of him. Optimus felt something touch his valve, he looked up and saw Ratchet that was stretching it and feeling for the sparkling, Optimus squirmed and it threw Ratchet off guard, making him hurt Optimus inside of him. Optimus hissed in pain at the jab he got in his valve, but he forgot all about it as his body went rigid and bent forward screaming in pain. Ratchet removed his digits immediately and grabbed Optimus' legs and put them on his shoulders, while Optimus screamed in sheer pain.

"COME ON OPTIMUS! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! I CAN SEE HER HELM!" Ratchet exclaimed over Optimus' screams.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! WHY DOES IT H-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT M-MOOOOOOOOOOORE T-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAN J-UUUUUST H-HAAAAAAVING HER JUST COME D-DOOOOWN?!" Optimus yelled, he fell back, helm against the wall and was venting heavier than before.

"Alright on the next contraction I need you push with your might!" Ratchet said, "I can see her helm and I'm going to try again and move her forward so you can push her easier, now don't move"

Optimus was too exhausted to move his whole body ached badly, he never felt this much pain before. He hurt so bad that when Ratchet touched his valve again to stretch it out so the sparkling could slip through a little faster, he didn't squirm. He closed his optics and was dozing off, he felt Ratchet move the sparkling toward his opening, and continued bringing her out, Optimus felt another contraction come, he tried to curl up and push was too weak so fell back screaming in pain.

"Optimus come on don't give up! Just give me one hard push and she's out!" Ratchet encouraged him

"I AGH! CAN'T! AAAAAGHH!" Optimus continued so scream, unable to move

"Yes you can! If you don't do this she'll offline" Ratchet said with urgency in his voice

Optimus sighed heavily as the contraction passed and lay limp, "I can't, I'm too weak I can't" Optimus rasped. All of a sudden a bright light appeared before them and it revealed a very worried Clawfang.

"Clawfang?" Ratchet asked with Optimus' legs still on his shoulders. Clawfang nodded and went toward Optimus, who looked at her with pain and tiredness.

"If you don't have that sparkling now, I won't live,"Clawfang said with concern in her voice

"You won't live? What is that supposed to mean?" Optimus tiredly

"You'll seen and you better give one final push or after having her for nine months will be for nothing" She said and the bright light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"You heard her! On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can like you life depends on it" Ratchet said.

Optimus merely nodded and felt a very powerful and painful contraction, it hurt more than all the other contractions he had before. He screamed out, curled himself, and pushed as hard as he could of whatever of his strength he had left.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T! TAKE IT ANY LONGEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Optimus yelled out

"That's it keeps going it's helm just emerged!, give it all you got now!" Ratchet encouraged the Prime. Optimus forced a nod and continued pushing, he was about to lay back against the wall until the worst of the contractions he ever had through out this whole process, hit him like he was hit by Astrotrain in his train mode, "RAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus screamed out as his continued pushing, "NNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried out, he felt the sparkling slip out of him fully and laid back exhausted, Optimus looked at Ratchet, who cleaning her up and realizing that sparklings were supposed to cry when they're born.

"Are we too…" Optimus began covering his mouth, on the verge of tears

"Late? I think so Optimus, I'm so sorry" Ratchet said kneeling beside his friend that was covered in birth fluids, waist down but he didn't care he handed the little femme to Optimus, and he took her carefully and held her close. All of a sudden they both hear chirps and growls coming from the little femme, Optimus looked at her and cried happily. Ratchet practically leapt for joy, while Optimus hugged her tiny frame and kissed her forehelm. Then he realized something, this little one looks exactly like Clawfang helm to tail Except for a fact she was now cybertronion. She had the same coloring, spots, eyesand hair except her hair didn't cover her whole right eye yet. She was like a yellowish orange, tan, her underbelly and chassis was a medium shade of tan, she had black tipped ears, she had the same two deformed diamond shape blob on her forearms on each side, the same deformed heart shape on her stomach sides, her tail was tipped black, her upper and lower back had the black smudge that Clawfang did, on her left paw her middle digit was black, both her right sided paws front and back were completely black, her left back leg was completely black until it meets her joint to bend her leg. Her hair had the same spots on the tip, both sides and the top of her helm. Her optics surprised Optimus a lot especially since for the first time he saw two instead of one, her optics were aqua blue-green and her pupil was bright energon blue.

"She's beautiful Optimus and she looks like an exact mini replica of Clawfang, are you going to name her that?" Ratchet asked astonished

"No, I'm going to name her after a warrior from the Golden Age, Clawtita Fay she can be called by either name, either Clawrita or Fay" Optimus said cradling Clawrita in his arms and watched her fall asleep, snuggling closer to her carrier's spark.

"Ratchet?! Where are you?! Optimus? Anyone?" Smokescreen called out

"I'll be right back, in the mean time rest" Ratchet said getting up to leave and handed Optimus a rag to clean himself up. Optimus took it with thanks and started to clean his waist and thighs. He finished cleaning himself up and threw the rag away, he looked at Clawrita and went to his berth and laid her next to him as he shielded the cold from her and had her close his spark. And he too fell went to recharge.

Awww what a nice ending! Yesh I'm so sorry about making Optimus suffer with the delivery I just*sighs* anyways hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcome! I dunno whether or not to continue this little story tell me in a review if you want me to continue! This is tfp4eva signing off! Peace!


	8. Introducing

Clawrita Fay

I'M BAAAAAACK! ok so i got like 3 continues for this story and i said i will to those people and i am woo hoo! hope u enjoy!

Introducing

Optimus was exhausted from last night from giving birth to his new born, it hurt but it was all worth it in the end. He smiled in his recharge and felt a soft paw touch his opened his optics and looked into Clawrita's aqua blue-green optics with energy blue pupils, he smiled gently down at her and stroked her little paw which was no bigger than three digits, she chirped and growled softly at her carrier with big, round optics, pupils dilated. Optimus chuckled softly as he picked her up gently, he was surprised when she didn't protest,

"Come on let's introduce you to the rest of the team" Optimus said, holding her close to his chassis.

Optimus walked out of his room and walked down the hallway. Optimus heard an audio piercing squeal from Miko as she jumped up and down.

"SHE'S SOOOOOO CUTE! AND FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" Miko continued squealing

Optimus felt Clawrita flinch from the noise and flattened her ears against her helm.

"You're scaring her!" Ratchet yelled.

Miko stopped squealing and looked at Clawrita in Optimus' arms

"Sorry hehe its just that she's so cute" Miko apoligized

"That's alright Miko, and she is cute isn't she?" Optimus said gently

Miko nodded in approval.

"Clawrita, I want you to meet the rest of your family" Optimus said to his daughter, she looked up at him with curiousity

"This is Ratchet our medic and the one that helped me bring you into this world" Optimus introduced, said mech nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back

"This is Ultra Magnus, my second in command"

Ultra Magnus nodded and smiled softly at Clawrita, who smiled again

"This is Wheeljack and Bulkhead who are former wreckers" Optimus pointed

"Hey kid" Wheeljack greeted with 'sup nod', Clawrita mimicked the nod and Bulkhead laughed at Wheeljack who looked shocked

"This is Arcee and Smokescreen my warriors" Optimus continued

"Hey there!" Smokescreen said with a huge smile one his face, while Arcee smiled at her and Clawrita smiled back

"And these are our human friends Raf, Miko, and Jack"

They all waved and Clawrita chirped and waved back

"Can I um see her?" Raf asked sheepishly

"Of course you can" Optimus said lowering Clawrita, and carefully placing her where the kids hung out.

"She's beautiful Optimus, what is her designation?" Ultra Magnus asked walking over to look at the sparkling

"Her name is Clawrita Fay, but knowing Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen they'll nickname her, I'll allow them to name her either Clawrita or Fay" Optimus said smiling

"After the great maximal warrior? Clawrita Fay?" Ultra Magnus asked shocked

"Yes" Optimus said

"She's soft" Raf said petting her fur

"Really?! lemme feel!" Miko exclaimed rushing toward them

"Wow! she is soft!" Miko said feeling her fur

Jack came over and started petting her as well, "Hmm she is soft, why is she soft if she's metal?" Jack asked

"Well maximals were half organic and half metallic, their bodies and insides were metallic, but their fur was organic, explaining why Clawrita's fur is soft and what Miko said fluffy" Optimus explained

"Oh ok" Jack said understanding

"Hey she's purring" Raf said scratching Clawrita's chin

"She is huh?" Optimus said smiling at them

Bumblebee came into the room and saw everyone crowding around Optimus and the place where the kids hung out, He walked over there and saw why they were all crowding, Optimus had his daughter with him.

Clawrita started chirping and growling at her carrier, licking her muzzle,

"Alright I think the little one is hungry" Optimus said picking her up and cradling her as she patted his chest plates

"AWWWW!" Miko complained

"I'll bring her back so you can all play with her again" Optimus chuckled carrying Clawrita out of the crowd

"/Hi Optimus/" Bumblebee greeted the Prime

"Hello Bumblebee" Optimus also greeted

"/Is that?/" Bumblebee started to say

"Yes, this is Clawrita Fay" Optimus introduced Bumblebee to his daughter

"/She's really cute" Bumblebee said, playing with her with his digits as she tried to catch them with her paws

"Hehe want to hold her?" Optimus chuckled

"/Really?! I can?!/" Bumblebee asked excitedly

"Here, you put your servo on her er uh bottom to support her, then you put your servo on her back, and keep her close to your chest" Optimus said handing Clawrita to Bumblebee, who took her gently and held her the way Optimus instructed

Clawrita immediately started to purr and snuggled closer to Bumblebee's chest

"Looks like she likes you already" Optimus smiled

"/Yeah I guess she does, hey my name's Bumblebee and I'm Optimus' scout, its a pleasure to meet you/" Bumblebee said looking down at her

Clawrita chirped and looked toward her carrier licking her muzzle again

"Alright let's go" Optimus said, taking her from Bumblebee's arms

"/Ok see you around Clawrita/" Bumblebee waved cheerfully

Clawrita waved back and licked her carrier's chest purring and pawing at it, as they headed toward Optimus' quarters. Optimus entered the override code, entered and sat on his berth. Clawrita squeaked started rubbing her head against Optimus.

"Haha alright, alright" He laughed, he opened his chest plates and revealed two pink feeding bags filled with sparkling energon. He removed one and started to feed Clawrita, who grabbed it with her paws, doing 'biscuits' to squeeze the energon out

"You really wanted that energon didn't you?" Optimus chuckled

Clawrita nodded in response still drinking the energon, which was already disappearing. She made a loud 'pop' sound as she took the feeding nub out of her mouth and burped. Optimus laughed and connected the feeding tube back in his chest, and closed his chassis. Instead of falling into recharge after eating, Clawrita started to squirm in her carrier's arms, and Optimus set her down on the floor. Clawrita squeaked as she tried to stand on all fours but fell a couple times. Optimus was amused and watched as she struggled to stand, then finally she stood without falling, Optimus applauded congratulating her. Clawrita smiled and chirped happily.

"Alright time to recharge" He said when Clawrita yawned and showed tiny pointed denta and a little pink glossa curled up as she did so

"Up you go" Optimus said as he picked her up and place her on the berth.

She yawned again and curled up, tail over her nose.

"Hehe you had a big day meeting everyone" Optimus said stroking her back.

"You made Bumblebee happy today, for the first time since you were born" Optimus continued

Clawrita chirped sleepily and snuggled closer to Optimus, purring

OK VERY SUCKY CHAPTER! BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING SO I JUST WROTE EVERYTHING THAT I HAD IN MY HEAD AND YEAH SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! THIS IS TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	9. Bond

Ok I'm back! Yes! I just saw the new episode of transformers prime beast hunters minus one nd a plot bunny went in my head so I had to write this! Hope u enjoy! This takes place in the end of Evolution nd the beginning of Minus one

Bond

Clawrita woke up from her nap nd didn't find her carrier next to her. She became worried nd started to chirp, growl, nd do mini roars (the chirps are of a cheetah, the growl nd mini roars are of a lion cub in case you're all wondering) calling her carrier. Bumblebee came in nd she immediately stopped calling for her carrier. Bumblebee scooped her up gently, bounced her up nd down, while cooing to her. Clawrita started to purr nd run her face against Bumblebee's face. They both walked out of the room nd into the main hangar. Clawrita saw her carrier nd chirped happily, reaching her paws forward wanting to be held by her carrier. Optimus took her from Bumblebee, thanked him nd went over to the medical berth where Ratchet was trying to repair Ultra Magnus' servo, well what's left of it. Clawrita saw his servo nd chirped at her carrier with worried optics.

"Ultra Magnus will be fine" Optimus reassured her

Clawrita nodded trusting her carrier nd looked back at Ultra Magnus, who started to wake up. He looked at Optimus nd saw concern in his optics and noticed Clawrita in his arms with worried optics, then he looked at his servo nd groaned.

"Ratchet will take good care of you" Optimus said to the wounded mech

"He fought like a wrecker" Wheeljack said looking up

"Optimus when we spoke earlier, what could be greater than an army?" Ultra Magnus asked

"A human concept which I have learned here on earth..."

Ultra Magnus looked at him with curiosity.

"Family" Optimus finished looking at his team nd at his daughter, who batted at his face playfully.

Optimus was waving his digits nd cooing softly at Clawrita, who was trying to catch her carrier's digits, nd squeaked happily. Optimus smiled nd looked at Ratchet.

"I tried my best given the lack of equipment that I need" Ratchet said showing Ultra Magnus' clawed new servo. Clawrita looked at it with large, round aqua blue green optics, energon blue pupils dilated.

"The claw could be Ultra Magnus' signature, just like when Ratchet slapped that voice box in your throat Bumblebee" Smokescreen said cheerfully

"/What?! What's wrong with my new voice can't you understand me?!/" Bumblebee asked

"I mean we can understand you fine! It's just that..." Smokescreen stuttered

"/Shut up! Just shut up!/" Bumblebee beeped angrily nd shoved a fist in Smokescreen's face, he stormed off muttering some words that no one could make out.

"B-bumb-bleb-bwee m-mad?" Clawrita tried to say

Everyone looked at her shocked

"She just said a whole sentence!" Ratchet blurted out

Optimus looked at his daughter with wide optics but smiled happily

"She just said her first words then" Optimus said

"C-carrweir? W-whe-n U-Ultrwa M-magnus w-wake up?" Clawrita continued

Optimus nd said "Soon"

"Oh ok" Clawrita said looking at Ultra Magnus

"Come on I need to do something with you" Optimus said smiling, leaving the main hangar

"Bye!" Clawrita said waving her paw as they left

They arrived at Optimus' berth room, he entered the override code nd entered. He placed her on the berth told her to open up her chest plates. She did as told nd revealed her little gold-blue spark, Optimus never saw anything like it! Those kind of sparks were so rare that they were practically non-existent! Optimus shook it off nd opened his chest plates revealing his deep blue spark. He picked up Clawrita nd placed her near his exposed spark. She looked at her carrier's spark nd felt all of his emotions, from the beginning of the war, to when the explosion of the original base, to the day Clawfang died nd finally when he found out he was sparked nd saw her in this world for the first time. She felt all his love, tenderness, sadness, fears, nd pains in the inside, she felt everything nd looked at her carrier sending pulses of love nd gentleness toward him. Optimus smiled nd sent pulses of love nd tenderness toward her. Optimus felt her innocence, love, kindness, gentleness, nd care toward him nd the team, he saw that when she grew up she would risk her very life for her team, no matter what. He smiled nd she smiled back, he closed his chest plates nd Clawrita did the same. They finally bonded.

I'm done ok I dunno if this chapt is good or not but oh well the next chapt is going to take place when they take soundwave captive! Reviews are welcome nd this is Tfp4eva signing off! Peace out Homies!


	10. Feels

I'm back mwahahahaha ok in this chapt they already have soundwave as a prisoner, nd Optimus is trying to make soundwave spill the information of project predacon nd yeah enjoy! (This is the longest chapter I have ever done! So bear with me peeps!) enjoy!

Feels

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology nd What is he attempting to build?" Optimus said sternly

The only response was Soundwave repeating what Optimus said in a recording scratching it like a record player that was stuck.

"Whoa Optimus Prime the remix!" Miko said

No one noticed when Clawrita stumbled into the main hangar trying to walk, but failed by tripping over her paws. She finally managed to walk correctly by lifting up her tail, keeping her balance nd trotted over to her carrier who was still trying to negotiate with Soundwave. He put a smiley face on his screen, which made Optimus have a shocked face nd stumble back a little bit. Clawrita looked at Soundwave with curiosity, then looked at Bulkhead, who took out his wrecking ball nd said, "Oh yeah?! Well why don't I wipe that smile right off his face!"

"Soundwave we have treated you fairly, for the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build! Before we are relied upon to use less civilized interrogations" Optimus warned

Then all of a sudden Soundwave sent a high pitched noise nd everyone covered their audio sensors nd the kids nd Fowler covered their ears. Optimus finally noticed Clawrita near his pede nd saw her writhing in pain, ears flattened against her helm, paws flailing, tiny needle sharp claws scratching at the floor, nd she was screeching in her chirps, growls, nd mini roars. Optimus felt her pain through their carrier/sparkling bond nd felt sorry for her nd wanted to end her pain, since she also felt his pain as well. Soundwave finally stopped the noise nd everyone uncovered their audio sensors nd ears. Optimus picked up Clawrita, who was whimpering, whining and buried her face into her carrier's chest trying to hide from the frequency that just happened.

" Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary cybertronion! Inside nor out! So i would strongly suggest we open him up so we can have a first hand look at the information in his drives!" Ratchet said clearly annoyed that Soundwave won't speak. Then Soundwave started to do something on his screen.

"Uh oh" Arcee said

"Alright! He's downloading the data!" Bulkhead said happily

"No! Soundwave is erasing data!" Ratchet yelled

Soundwave finished erasing nd spoke for the first time

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior" said in his gravely, electronic, g1 voice. Nd then shut down.

Clawrita looked at Soundwave with scared optics, then looked at her carrier, whimpering with coolant in her optics. Optimus stroked her helm, nd cooed to her reassuring her that nothing will happen.

"Is he?" Bulkhead asked

"His vital signs remain functional, it seems he has severed all communications by crashing his own drives" Ratchet said

"Hmm" Optimus hummed

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Prime! These recent 'con hights have general Bryce breathing down my neck! So I gotta get back to the barbecue for another grilling!" Agent Fowler complained

"Understood Agent Fowler, nd rest assured should our prisoner return online, we will resume our interrogation" Optimus said looking at Soundwave

"Sounds like a plan, ill get back to base as soon as possible" Agent Fowler said

Optimus looked around nd saw Bumblebee with Clawrita on his pedes squeaking happily as they walked around. Bumblebee had Clawrita's back paws on his pedes nd held her front paws in his servos gently but firm so she won't fall over.

"T-this i-i-is f-fu-un!" Clawrita squeaked as looked up at Bumblebee, hair in her face.

"/I'm glad you're having fun! I remember that I used to do this with your carrier when I was about your age!/" Bumblebee said as he did his own version of a smile

"R-really?" Clawrita asked ears perked up nd tail curled up to her side.

"/hehe yup!/" Bumblebee said

"I'm on my way to the base, but I just got word the 'cons busted into the solar's particle collider project in the South Pole!" Agent Fowler told Optimus

"Autobots!" Optimus started

Ultra Magnus flexed his clawed hand nd stepped forward, ready for the mission

"Ep,ep!" Ratchet huffed at him

"Commander's ready" Wheeljack said walking up to them

Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus, nd was received by a nod from Magnus

"Ugh, fine, fine!" Ratchet huffed leaving them

"Bulkhead! Smokescreen! Remain here with Ratchet to help guard our prisoner, everyone else, transform nd roll out!" Optimus commanded

Clawrita looked crest fallen as Bumblebee set her down nd waved her goodbye nd transformed to go with the others. Clawrita went on all fours nd tried to run after her friend nd carrier but tripped a couple times nd was grabbed by Ratchet nd watched the ground bridge close. She cried out calling for them to come back nd started to squirm in Ratchet's arms, but was held firmly.

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon" Ratchet said calming her down some, by stroking her soft helm nd playing with her hair over her face

"Can't we throw a tarp over him? He's creeping me out" Bulkhead said

"Yeah it's like he's watching, no matter where you go!" Smokescreen agreed moving around in front of Soundwave

"Will both of you stop focusing on what Soundwave can or cannot see nd help me figure out what he did not tell?!" Ratchet said annoyed

"Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole?" Ratchet continued placing Clawrita in the place where the kids hung out nd went back to Smokescreen nd Bulkhead.

"Black holes? So Megatron is looking to swallow up the known universe?" Smokescreen asked worried

"Nd everything in it" Bulkhead said

"No! No! He would merely want to harness the power of something capable of swallowing worlds, in order to... Create one oh my" Ratchet said astonished

Clawrita turned her right ear in their direction not paying attention to anything but focusing on Soundwave, curiosity building up in her processor, who is he?, where did he come from? Friend or foe?

OoOoOoOoO

Optmus felt Clawrita's worried feeling when he nd Bumblebee left but then was replaced by curiosity, but he couldn't focus on her right now, they had to make sure that the decepticons didn't get what they're after,

"Optimus I know this hardy seems the time, but this may age you on your task" Ratchet through his com link

Optimus held up his servo nd made a fist for the others to stop, he retracted his battle mask nd said "go ahead"

"I believe that Megatron is attempting to rebuild the omega lock, do we let him?" Ratchet asked, Clawrita looked at Ratchet with a curious look on her face, what's an omega lock? She wondered

"No, for you know as well as I, that Megatron will use a reconstructed lock, to cyber form both sides of cybertron nd earth, nd that is one abuse of power that I nor we cannot allow" Optimus said

"*sigh* Understood" Ratchet sighed sadly

Optimus continued walking as well as the others toward the silo, then they hear a roar (more of a screech) from Predaking, they turn around nd see a fire ball coming straight at them!

"Down!" Ultra Magnus yelled

Everyone except Optimus ran out of the way nd dove for cover. Optimus activated his gun nd started to shoot at Predaking, who flew around nd screeched as he flew over Optimus' helm. They all activated their guns nd aimed for Predaking, but Optimus put his servo in front of them,

"The decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target! I will engage the predacon!" Optimus said standing forward,

"You heard your leader! Lets move!" Ultra Magnus yelled running toward the silo with the others behind him.

Optimus activated his battle mask, grabbed his machine gun and started shooting at Predaking, who blew fire at him, but he was prepared for that nd activated his jet pack nd flew out of the way making Predaking crash into the icy ground nd screeching angrily nd flying towards him, but Optimus flew up higher nd continued shooting. Right now Optimus had one thing on his processor, coming back to base alive nd seeing his daughter again. Predaking blew more fire at him nd Optimus did a somersault in the air avoiding the fire nd flew towards Predaking crashing him into an icy wall, then flying backwards nd continued shooting, making the ice chunks fall on the predacon.

OoOoOoOoO

Clawrita felt all of her carrier's determination for something she didnt know about, nd also felt pulses of calmness nd love to her through their bond. She looked worried but started to relax a little bit when she felt those pulses. She sent pulses back toward him telling her carrier that she loved him nd that she was worried at the same time.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus felt the pulses of love that Clawrita sent nd sent some back, but was distracted when Predaking screeched, flew up nd crashed into Optimus. Predaking grabbed him nd dragged him on a roof of a building nd flew up again. Predaking used the same claw that killed Clawfang nd scratched it across Optimus' chest plates several times, he grunted in pain since it stung, Optimus was about to grab his machine gun, until Predaking was going to grab his helm with his mouth, but Optimus grabbed both of Predaking's teeth nd was struggling to throw him off, Predaking activated his fire nd it rose to his throat, Optimus' optics widened nd he rolled over (in the air since they're fighting in the sky) nd hung onto Predaking's neck, shooting with his arm gun, Predaking lost control of his fire nd starting blasting it all over the place. He hit Optimuswoth his helm nd made him fly backwards, Optimus shot Predaking with both his arm gun nd machine gun at Predaking's neck, making him furious! Predaking decided he had enough nd whipped his tail across Optimus' chest, making a scratching noise, Optimus groaned in pain nd lost control of his jet packs nd started heading toward the ground! The ground came closer nd closer until crash! Everything went black!

OoOoOoOoO

Clawrita roared in pain as she felt as if her chest were being scratched by invisible claws! Ratchet looked over nd noticed her in pain, he walked to her scanning for anything in particular, but found nothing, she continued roaring nd finally collapsed to the ground aching all over.

"What's wrong Clawrita?" Ratchet asked picking her up

"I-I d-dun-no, c-car-weir h-h-hurt" Clawrita stuttered

"What do you mean hurt?" Ratchet asked

"C-carweir nd m-me b-bonded" Clawrita said

"Are you feeling any pain at all right now?" Ratchet asked,

"N-not anymwore" Clawrita said

"Bonded? Like?" Smokescreen asked motioning with his servos across his chest like he were opening them

"In a way yes, but not like that" Ratchet said setting Clawrita down on the ground

"What other way then?" Bulkhead asked

"Ugh! They made a carrier nd sparkling bond, they reveal their sparks to each other nd then the carrier holds their sparkling close to their exposed spark, revealing their feelings, emotions, thoughts, pain, etc." Ratchet said

"Oh gotcha" Smokescreen said giving a thumbs up. Then he changed the subject looking at Ratchet's still disappointed expression.

"Ratchet it may not be the forge or the omega lock, we're gonna find a way to get our planet repaired" Smokescreen reassured Ratchet.

They heard Agent Fowler's office door open, nd see him walk out with a file in his hand. Clawrita walked over to him nd was welcomed by a pat on the shoulder. Then all of a sudden Laserbeak breaks through the windows!

"Oh no!" Ratchet gasped

Laserbeak shoots at everyone the turns his attention to Soundwave, he shoots at Soundwave's restraints, making them falter, but Smokescreen got up from the floor nd shoots at Laserbeak making him lose part of his wing. Laserbeak became furious nd smashed into Smokescreen making him fall back down, nd flys above Ratchet's helm, but gets shot at in the process, he flys toward Soundwave, connects himself to his master's chest nd onlines him. Bulkhead activates his wrecking ball nd rushes toward Soundwave but gets hit back hard making him fall to the ground but catches himself, groaning in pain, Smokescreen comes to his aid nd tries to kick Soundwave but has his pede grabbed by one if Soundwave's tentacles, gets thrown back nd electrocuted, Bulkhead tries to get Soundwave but also gets electrocuted by another of Soundwave's tentacles, Agent Fowler runs toward Soundwave's pede with a fire extinguisher, but gets smacked into the wall. Ratchet backs up into the wall nd stares into Soundwave's mask as he gets closer with his tentacles ready to electrocute him. Clawrita couldn't stand to see her friends getting hurt, so ran (sorta) to Soundwave nd bit down hard on his leg, denting it. Soundwave screamed a bit nd looked down nd saw Clawrita, he used his tentacles and smacked her into the wall making her squeak in surprise nd hurting her. She groaned in pain, she tried to get up but she was hurting nd fell back down, Soundwave picked her up by the scruff, rather rudely nd she started to squirm,

"Let her go!" Ratchet yelled running toward Soundwave but was hit by a tentacle nd crashed into the ground.

"L-let m-me go you b-big b-b-bully!" Clawrita yelled

Soundwave looked at her then noticed something on her back, she had wings! He was to shocked to notice Ratchet rising behind him nd walking toward him, he sensed it though nd whipped around nd smacked Ratchet again but this time electrocuting him, Clawrita bit his servo which made him let go of her, nd ran to a corner shivering, she sent fear nd lonelyness to her carrier. Soundwave forgot about her nd turned his attention to the unconscious medic. He activated a ground bridge nd dragged an unconscious Ratchet through the ground bridge nd disappeared. Clawrita started to shake in fear nd continued to call for her carrier.

I'm done yessss! Ok I don't own any of the description or lines from the episode! The only things I own are my own bits nd pieces to it, Clawrita Fay nd wat she does so yeah hope u enjoyed it! This is Tfp4eva signing off! Peace out homies!


	11. Sneak peak

Ok I'm back but with a preview of wats to come in the next chapter but in Clawrita's part so here's the sneak peak

Clawrita continued to shake in fear, wide opticed. She turned to lick her back but noticed her wings for the first time, she stared astonished, she never noticed them before until now. Her wings were about the length of her body which was as long as from Optimus' middle digit to his elbow, perfect for her size, the top of her wings were the same color as her sides, therefore they camouflaged nd no one noticed them, but they were starting to turn a tannish brown color. She opened them but flinched in pain as she saw that her left wing was damaged, it was leaking a bit with energon nd dented, from when Soundwave smacked her into the wall. But the underside of her wings was the same color as her main body color nd the top where the extra "feathers" were, was black nd the rest, yellowish gold. She heard moaning from the direction where Smokescreen nd Bulkhead were, so she got up nd padded toward them, wings opened for the first time. Smokescreen shook his helm nd the first thing he said was "When did you have wings?!"

"Oooh what? Who has wings Smokey?" Bulkhead asked groggily

"Clawrita! Look!" Smokescreen said pointing at her as he knelt down

"What the?" Bulkhead said shocked

"Hehe looks like we're gonna have ourselves another patroller for the skies when she's older huh?" Smokescreen said picking up Clawrita carefully, nd rocking her like a human would do to their kids, stroking her helm.

Ok that's the sneak peak! Hope u enjoyed it! This is Tfp4eva signing off! Peace out Homies!


	12. Wings

I'm back yesss! Okay this takes place in the new episode Persuasion of transformers prime beast hunters! Enjoy! (I'm warning you guys it's very loooooong!)

Wings

Optimus groaned in pain after he crash landed on the icy ground, he started to get up, nd heard Predaking screech nd transform. He turned around on his servos and knees and saw Predaking land on his feet nd looked at the Prime.

"It took a cataclysm to extinguish cybertron's original predacons inhabitants, you never stood a chance against me Prime, in fact" Predaking said transforming his arm into a blaster "The time has come for your extinction!" Predaking said activating his arm gun

Optimus looked at him wearily nd noticed that Predaking's gun was in his face! Optimus widened his optics nd acted quickly, he smacked Predaking's gun out of his face, shoulder bumped him, nd punched him. Right now he had the thing that he had throughout this whole mission come back to base alive nd well to see his daughter. He punched Predaking again, but this time making him stumble back, Optimus took the chance and punched him again nd again nd again, Predaking decided he had enough nd grabbed the Prime's servo to keep from punching him nd grabbed the other one also, they both looked at each other with determination in their optics, Optimus with coming back nd seeing his daughter nd Predaking to kill the Prime. They continued to struggle trying to hit each other back until Optimus finally punched Predaking in the face, making him fly backwards nd flip backwards into the ground, but landed on his feet.

"Stand down predacon!" Optimus warned

"I am Predaking! Nd I will never bow to your kind!" Predaking said nd ran toward Optimus, front kicking him nd making him fly backwards nd crash into the ground nd crash behind a mini hill of ice , Predaking transformed into his dragon mode, nd was about to breathe fire until he got a comm from Megatron.

Optimus groaned as he got up nd stumbled off the hill nd saw Predaking retreat with a device into a ground bridge, Optimus looked toward his machine gun nd bent down to pick it up, he placed it behind his back, his team came over to him nd he walked to them nd placed a servo on Bumblebee.

"Ratchet we require immediate transport back to base" Arcee commed

"Uh? Stewardess theres a man on the wing of this plane!" Agent Fowler mumbled sitting up

"Ratchet do you read?" Arcee asked

Bulkhead nd Smokescreen regained consciousness nd got up groaning

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked

"Bulkhead where's Ratchet?" Arcee asked

Smokescreen nd Bulkhead looked around nd didn't see him

"Is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?" Arcee asked worried

"He's... he's gone!" Bulkhead said

Arcee cut off the link nd looked surprised as well as the rest of the team, Optimus immediately had something cross over his mind, 'my daughter!'

"Bulkhead is Clawrita there?!" Optimus asked worried with scared optics

"No she's not" Bulkhead said worried also

"Oh no!" Optimus said swaying a bit.

"Catch him!" Ultra Magnus said as he nd the rest of the team caught him before he fell

"Oh Primus please no!" Optimus said shaking,

Clawrita continued to shake in fear, wide opticed. She turned to lick her back but noticed her wings for the first time, she stared astonished, she never noticed them before until now. Her wings were about the length of her body which was as long as from Optimus' middle digit to his elbow, perfect for her size, the top of her wings were the same color as her sides, therefore they camouflaged nd no one noticed them, but they were starting to turn a tannish brown color. She opened them but flinched in pain as she saw that her left wing was damaged, it was leaking a bit with energon nd dented, from when Soundwave smacked her into the wall. But the underside of her wings was the same color as her main body color nd the top where the extra "feathers" were, was black nd the rest, yellowish gold. She heard moaning from the direction where Smokescreen nd Bulkhead were, so she got up nd padded toward them, wings opened for the first time. Smokescreen shook his helm nd the first thing he said was "When did you have wings?!"

"Oooh what? Who has wings Smokey?" Bulkhead asked groggily

"Clawrita! Look!" Smokescreen said pointing at her as he knelt down

"What the?" Bulkhead said shocked

"Hehe looks like we're gonna have ourselves another patroller for the skies when she's older huh?" Smokescreen said picking up Clawrita carefully, nd rocking her like a human would do to their kids, stroking her helm.

"Optimus Clawrita is here! She must have been hiding in a corner or something!" Smokescreen said through the comm link

Optimus sighed in relief, relieved now that he knew that his daughter was safe, now all they had to do was get their medic back!

"Bulkhead activate a ground bridge" Optimus ordered

Bulkhead responded by opening one up nd they all walked through it, Clawrita was in Smokescreen's arms nd was looking for her carrier, when Optimus walked through, Clawrita started to squirm in Smokescreen's arms squeaking,

"Carrweir! Carrweir!" Clawrita called out,

Smokescreen chuckled nd placed her down, nd when he did she immediately scrambled to her carrier, who bent down nd opened his arms out for her, she leaped into them nd purred furiously, rubbing her face against his face.

"Hehe I missed you too" Optimus chuckled as she continued to purr

He held her out nd she squeaked happily, then he noticed something, she had wings! 'When did she get them?' Optimus thought

"Yeah I saw them too, looks like we're gonna have two air patrollers when she's older huh?" Smokescreen said

"Looks like" Optimus said pulling her close nd marveled her wings,

He started to stroke her left wing, but stopped when he heard her squeak in pain, he noticed it was damaged nd leaking a bit of energon. He walked over Ratchet's examination table nd did the best he could to repair Clawrita's wing, she flinched a couple times but was being obedient nd still. He gently cleaned off the crusted energon nd placed a rag-like bandage on her wing nd wrapped it around. Clawrita looked at her make-shift bandage nd back at her carrier. He smiled nd picked her up cradling her. She batted at his chest plates wanting some energon, nd he granted her ''wish'' he removed a feeding bag nd have it to her she drank it in a flash! She wanted the other one nd Optimus gave it to her, she drained that one quickly as well but was satisfied. Optimus chuckled as she burped nd curled up closer to her carrier's soothing spark.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Peeled some paint off Laserbeak," Smokescreen told Arcee, who was looking at Laserbeak's piece of his wing

"If I had a better shot, Ratchet will still be here" Smokescreen said thinking it was all his fault

"Chin up soldier, we combed the entire floor, for the moment that remains our only clue" Ultra Magnus reassured Smokescreen

"Nothing in the ground bridge log, if they bridged Ratchet out of here they used theirs, not ours" Bulkhead said walking toward them

"Why take Ratchet prisoner but leave these two behind?" Arcee questioned

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage, I find it curious that he has made no demands" Ultra Magnus said

"It will stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the decepticons want" Optimus said walking over to them, with Clawrita not far behind

"Well, whatever the 'cons as after Ratchet won't give it up! Right?" Bulkhead said smashing his fists together

Clawrita looked up at them curiously nd sat down next to her carrier's pede, brushing alongside him to let him know she was there. Optimus looked down nd picked her up. She still had curiosity in her optics wondering what they were planning to do.

"W-we get W-watchet back?" Clawrita stuttered

"Yes, we will get him back" Optimus reassured her rubbing his thumb on her cheek nd fiddling with her hair.

"Listen I need 24/7 satellite monitoring! Eyes on the sky! Nd ears to the ground!" Agent Fowler ordered through his cell phone

"Maybe bucket-head's after the techno-babble" Wheeljack said looking at Ratchet's research

"The Syn-then formula?" Arcee asked placing a servo on her hip

"Why would the 'cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planet's energon reserves?" Smokescreen questioned

"Greed, what else?" Bulkhead said

"If Megatron is truly rebuilding the omega lock as Ratchet summarized, Synthetic energon might be a necessary component" Optimus said with Clawrita sleeping in his arms, chirping slightly

"I hate to be the one to bring lighting to a thunder storm but, there's one thing we're all ignoring! If the 'cons found Ratchet here, they know the location of this base!" Agent Fowler said seriously

Everyone looked foolish and a bit worried now that the 'cons found their base again, Clawrita lifted her head drowsily as she felt her carrier shift uneasily nd feel uncomfortable. She looked up at him nd saw concern in his optics, then she felt a new feeling, he was worried about something.

"C-carrweir w-what's wong?" Clawrita asked through their bond

"Nothing, little one everything is fine" Optimus replied back

"Hmmm" Clawrita hummed nd lifted nd optic ridge

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"*sigh* all ariel search patterns are coming up empty" Agent Fowler said looking at the monitor in front of him

"No comm link chatter either" Arcee said

"Nd no ground activity, it's a little too quiet out there" Wheeljack said looking at a monitor while the others were behind him,

"Since the decepticons no longer seek predacon bones, or earth technology, there is no activity to track" Optimus said from behind Ultra Magnus nd Bulkhead, everyone turning to look at him

"So until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern" Bulkhead said

Clawrita was looking at her wings, still fascinated that she had the ability of flight, she opened her right wing since it wasn't injured nd moved it around, shifting it nd flapping it softly for a bit. She looked over to where her carrier and the others were so, she closed her wing nd padded over there.

"Ratchet didnt think this new hand he built for me was good enough, but ill tell you what truly isn't good enough, giving up" Ultra Magnus said looking at his makeshift servo

"We have no choice but to play this old school, split into teams for maximum coverage" Ultra Magnus continued

Then all of a sudden the alarm goes off, Clawrita fluffs up her fur nd leaps onto her carrier by surprise, opening her wing in the process nd flattens her ears against her helm. Optimus caught her nd pulled her close sending her pulses of careless nd calmness to her, she calmed down a bit, flattened her fur nd closed her wing.

"We have incoming! A whole fleets worth!" Agent Fowler announced

"Air cover's holding...for the moment"Agent Fowler said

The continued blaring nd it showed that something was heading straight toward their base! Everyone looked at the monitors with wide optics, while Clawrita trembled in fear, buried her face in Optimus' chest nd squeezed her optics shut. Optimus held her close nd cooed to her looking at the monitors as well.

Then all of a sudden 'BOOM!' They hear an explosion! The base was turned into ashes or so the decepticons thought, All of team Prime was in the back of their actual base nd looked at the mess hall that was destroyed instead,

"The mess hall sure is a mess" Smokescreen said

"We are fortunate that the decepticons could be fooled by a simple paint job" Ultra Magnus said looking at the fiery ruins of the mess hall

Clawrita stared with wide optics, pupils dilated with shock, 'that could have been them!' She thought, she looked up at her carrier nd looked down at her with a gentle smile, she relaxed again nd rested her helm on her carrier's chest.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeak's transponder" Wheeljack said to Smokescreen impressed

"You're not such a bad shot after all" Arcee agreed

Raf had the only part of Laserbeak connected to his computer with some wires nd was figuring out what it was doing,

"We thought you might be the best one to provide an analysis, in Ratchet's absence" Agent Fowler said hands behind his back, walking toward Raf nd the kids

"It's trying to communicate with the warship" Raf simply said, still typing on his computer

"How do you know?" Miko asked

"It's telling us" Raf said, like it was obvious

"Uh Raf, that's cybertronion code" Jack said

"Wait, first Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads cybertronion? Are we sure he's not some kind of alien?" Miko joked

"I've been learning for awhile, in between stuff, when Ratchet had time to teach me" Raf said voice cracking, from missing his friend

"Hey Raf, we'll bring him back" Jack said gently putting his hands on Raf's shoulders for comfort

"If it's the last thing we do" Miko added

Clawrita walked over to them, tail high nd wings closed. She noticed Raf was upset nd her optics nd face softned, Jack moved out of the way nd Clawrita nudged Raf gently with her black little nose, Raf looked at her nd smiled gently, she nudged him again this time licking him, Raf laughed nd petted her helm running his fingers through her hair, she nudged nd licked him again, making him laugh at how it tickled feeling her rough glossa on his skin

"Thanks, Clawrita" Raf chuckled

Clawrita smiled nd sat down next to him

"Your welcome" She said

Raf stroked her soft, silky fur nd continued working,

"If its talking to its mama, can we triangulate the signal?" Agent Fowler suggested

"To a shielded warship?" Ultra Magnus asked uncertain

"If the transponder were still attached to Laserbeak, then we could follow it" Arcee said

"Maybe we should give it wings" Wheeljack suggested

"We could use spare parts from the machine shop" Raf said agreeing

"Then let's do it... For the doc" Wheeljack said

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The frequency modulator keeps shorting out!" Raf said annoyed

"Easy champ, lemme try uncrossing some wires" Wheeljack said

Clawrita was laying down next to Raf head in her paws, looking bored but intrigued by what Raf nd Wheeljack were doing

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" Smokescreen said looking at Wheeljack work together

"Jackie wasn't always a loaner you know, being part of the wreckers was all about the team" Bulkhead explained to to the rookie

*CRASH!*

Clawrita lifted up her head when she heard breaking of glass

" Yip yip yip! Miko I needed that!" Raf scolded Miko using Ratchet's famous phrase

"I was just trying to tighten up that thingamajig" Miko said

"Pfhhht puh- lease!" Raf said holding up his hand

Clawrita arced an optic ridge when Raf said those famous quotes of Ratchet, as well as Smokescreen, Arcee, nd Bulkhead.

"Agent Fowler...everything alright?" Jack asked walking up to the Agent

"Just preoccupied, thinking about the close calls we humans have had with the 'cons lately" Agent Fowler said to Jack, hands on the railing nd loling over the team

"Smacked down by Soundwave, stuck in Knockout's trunk with your mom" Agent Fowler continued

"Moving on" Jack said uncomfortable about his mom being with Fowler in the trunk

"The uncomfortable reality is that the 'bots might not always be here, nd even if they are, they can't be everywhere at once, as we learned. This armor, is the only thing that stood between Miko nd that Predacon, the reason she came back without a scratch cyber-tech like that, could be just what we need to our agents on the front line a fighting chance, agents like maybe you someday" Agent Fowler told Jack

"What?" Jack said

"You'll be of age soon, nd you're Prime material son, nd your mom thought it might be a good fit seeing as you been, wishy-washy about future plans" Agent Fowler said to Jack smiling

"Wait you've been talking to my mom about me?" Jack asked

Before Fowler could reply they hear a explosion type sound, nd see a flying device heading toward them!

Agent Fowler throws Jack to ground with him ontop protecting him from the little air craft

"Custler's mustache!" Agent Fowler yelled

Clawrita ran after it nd started leaping in the air trying to catch it but failed numerous times, but she kept running nd leaping until she became tired, everyone in the room watched the newly built air craft nd Clawrita go about the room, then it finally headed toward Raf, who was controlling it nd landing 'neatly' on the platform,

"Sorry Agent Fowler" Raf apolizied

"I think I need to change my star spangled shorts" Agent Fowler sighed

"I'm still fine tuning Chip's remote" Raf said tinkering with remote control that he had

"Chip?" Arcee asked with a 'really?' Voice

"So we're gonna let this doohickey fly back to 'con central..." Smokescreen said

"Nd lead us right to Ratchet" Jack finished for him

Clawrita leaped onto the kid's platform nd collapsed, tired from running after 'chip' they all laughed while she panted tiredly.

I'm done! Whoohoo! Ok I don't own any of the description or lines from the episode! The only things I own are my own bits nd pieces to it, Clawrita Fay nd wat she does so yeah hope u enjoyed it! This is Tfp4eva signing off! Peace out homies!


	13. Sad news! Waaah! :,(

Hey guys I'm soooooo srry but I won't be able to update for a while! *0* I'm really srry guys but ill be writing stories on my laptop on Microsoft word, if I will still have it, but if you guys think that if I have my laptop nd that I can still update stories, I can't cause my laptop is weird nd it won't let me write or insert stories on fan fiction. So srry peeps but ill be on YouTube nd Devianart so yea srry bout dat folks! But ill probably still talk to u guys if not then srry! Bye :,(


	14. Rescue

Here's another episode like story line thingy! XD ok then um this takes place in synthesis hope u enjoy!

Rescue

"You sure that we don't need to install a GPS on our scout here?" Agent Fowler asked Wheeljack

They team stood outside of their makeshift base, in the night, getting ready to send their "scout" to find Ratchet

"Too risky, both sides are getting real good at routing out that kind of trick" Wheeljack said kneeling down to look at Fowler nd the kids

"Besides, we don't need a tracker" Smokescreen said

"We have Optimus" Raf said proudly

Just as he said his name Optimus nd Bulkhead came walking toward them, Clawrita was squealing nd running around her carrier's feet, Optimus was moving around,(like bumblebee in the episode of tunnel vision when they explained that the third tail carried electricity) chuckling a little bit, as he tried to avoid stepping on her by accident.

"But won't the 'cons see you coming big guy?" Miko asked concerned

"Not until it's too late" Bulkhead said

Optimus caught his daughter, who squeaked in surprise nd giggled, nd picked her up

"We'll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command sir" Ultra Magnus said

"Good luck Optimus" Smokescreen said wishing his leader good luck

"Be safe" Arcee added

"/ yea good luck boss bot/" Bumblebee beeped

"Whatever the outcome, know that Ratchet would be most proud of your contribution" Optimus told his team

They all looked thoughtful nd Raf looked at him waiting his command, Optimus set his daughter down, who squealed nd sat down looking up at her carrier smiling, he smiled back nd looked at his team

"Come on kid, lets light this thing" Wheeljack said to Raf

Raf looked determined nd pressed a button on 'Chip's' remote nd activated it, it flew up into the sky, Optimus said goodbye to his daughter, activated his jet packs nd flew up, following the flying device. Clawrita cried out to her carrier whimpering, Bumblebee walked over to her, picked her up nd cradled her, to calm her down, she did nd nuzzled his chest.

"/He'll be back dont worry/" Bumblebee said reassuring her nd looking to the sky

"Pwomise?" She asked

"/promise/" Bumblebee said petting her soft helm

OoOoOoOoO

It was dawn nd Optimus was still flying following the device to the warship

"Prime, hadn't heard from you in awhile, everything alright up there?" Agent Fowler asked

"So far, Agent Fowler" Optimus replied back

Clawrita squeaked with joy hearing her carrier's voice nd squirmed in Bumblebee's arms

"Carweir!" She squeaked out

"Hello Clawrita" Optimus said

"Wen you come back?" Clawrita asked curiously

"I don't know yet, but hopefully soon" Optimus said gently

"What happens if the 'cons ID Laserbeak's signal?" Jack asked

"We're counting on Optimus making visual contact with the warship, before its radar can detect ship" Raf said

"The boss will be fine" Wheeljack said trying to reassure everyone

"It's not Optimus I'm worried about" Arcee said

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus continued flying, following the device, he saw it disappear in some dark storm clouds, he shook his helm, getting tired of just flying but followed it into the clouds. Lighting flashed as he entered the stormy clouds, but he continued flying, trying to keep up with the device. Lighting continued flashing around him, but he ignored it, his one thought at the moment was to find that device in hopes it'll lead him to Ratchet. He looked around, hoping to find the device again, but as he looked around he spotted a familiar jet

"Optimus Prime! How dare you continue to live?" Starscream asked angrily, he shot a heat missile, aimed for Optimus

Optimus saw it head toward him, nd flew up, barely getting hit, he slimmed around, grabbing his machine gun, cocked it nd started to shoot at Starscream, Starscream flew away, nd Optimus stopped shooting

"Blast that autobot into oblivion!" Starscream commanded

Optimus looked up nd saw Starscream's armada heading toward him, shooting! Optimus flew away with the armada following him, still shooting. Optimus turned around nd faced them, he started shooting with his machine gun, getting some 'cons in the process, making them blow up!

"The frequency isn't emanating from Prime, nd it's still on the move" Starscream said to himself

"Finish him! If I cannot find the source of the signal, before it reaches the warship, Megatron will have our heads!" Starscream said flying away

Optimus ceases the shooting nd flew away again with the 'cons behind him, shooting, Optimus was shooting like crazy at the 'cons, trying to kill them all nd get them out of his way, he finally finished them off nd went after Starscream

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus finally caught up to Starscream only to find that their only chance of finding Ratchet, was destroyed!

"No!" Optimus said, lighting flashing

Optimus looked up nd saw Starscream flying away. He flew past the smoke nd started to shoot at Starscream angrily

"Ahh! I need a ground bridge! Now!" Starscream screeched

Optimus continued shooting furiously at Starscream, until a groundbridge opened for the 'con nd made him disappear. Optimus stopped shooting, looked up, retracted his battle mask, put his machine gun away, he looked around the stormy scene, upset that now they won't be able to find Ratchet, now that the device was destroyed. Lighting flashed revealing the Prime.

OoOoOoOoOo

The skies cleared up and Optimus continued flying, in search of finding the warship

"Optimus to base, come in" Optimus said through his comm link

"Commander, have you determined the warship's location?" Ultra Magnus asked

"No Ultra Magnus, the transponder has been destroyed, we are no closer to finding Ratchet than we began" Optimus said looking around anxiously

OoOoOoOoOo

"Autobot base? Do you read? This is Ratchet! Can anyone hear me?" Ratchet said calling from the warship

"Loud nd clear old friend!" Optimus said happily, smiling nd relieved that his old friend was alive nd well

"Whoohoo!" Miko whooped

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"It's Ratchet!" Everyone cheered

"Watchet! It's Watchet! Yay!" Clawrita cheered jumping around, and running in circles happily, feeling her carrier's feelings toward hearing his friend

"Listen to me," Ratchet said, everyone stopped cheering and became serious, Bumblebee looked at Clawrita who stopped jumping and running in circles happily, to being very serious, she looked older when she became serious, she looked way more serious than Ultra Magnus an Optimus put together! "Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock! On board his warship! I deactivated the decepticon's shielding system! You should be able to get a fix on my coordinates! Optimus you must hurry! They are planning to cyber-form earth as we speak!" Ratchet finished, with urgency in his voice nd cut off the link

"Ratchet?!" Optimus called out, a he flew forward

"Autobots! Lock onto those coordinates! Nd prepare to storm the warship!" Optimus commanded

"You heard our leader! We're going nd going in heavy! Gear up!" Ultra Magnus commanded

Arcee activated her laser like gun

Bumblebee activated his shield nd gun

Bulkhead cocked his gun

Smokescreen looked at his phase shifter nd activated his new weapon, an energon bow

Wheeljack put a grenade on his hip nd cocked his gun

Ultra Magnus cocked his gun as well

"They can't leave without saying goodbye!" Miko said sadly

"No time for that, nd no need, they'll be back" Agent Fowler said, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Initiating groundbridge!"Raf said typing in the coordinates and activating a groundbridge

Clawrita watched anxiously with worried optics nd started to whimper, wanting to come with them, nd help

"Member of Team Prime, Autobot nd human, it has been my honor to lead you, on this day, the fate of two worlds hang on the balance,the battle to come may very well be our last, but for earth, for cybertron, for our comrade Ratchet, we MUST take the decepticon warship!" Optimus said

"Nd Clawrita, my daughter, it has been a great pleasure to be your carrier" Optimus said tearfully

"No! Carweir! No!" Clawrita screeched out, she shook her helm understanding what her carrier was saying

"NOOOO!" She cried out, Raf walked over to her, forgetting. To close the groundbridge, nd tried to comfort her.

She shook him off, jumped off where he humans were, opened her wings, but flinched as her left wing cracked a bit and crashed on the floor,

"Clawrita!" Miko yelled out

"No! My carweir needs me! Nd my Team! I'm gowing!" Clawrita said getting up nd started to run into the groundbridge,

Raf widened his eyes nd scrambled to get t the controls, he closed the groundbridge but couldn't find Clawrita anywhere!

"She went through!" Raf said

"We're so dead!" Miko said worriedly

"She's just like you Miko" Jack huffed

"Jack, Clawfang did that when she was a cub, remember? Optimus said something about being their last battle, when she was about Clawrita's age and she argued with him, she ran through the bridge after Ratchet closed it, we couldn't find her anywhere, but we all realized that she went through at the last minute" Agent Fowler said

"What are you saying?" Raf asked

"It may not make any sense or any sense at all, but I think that Clawfang is either her reborn or her spirit is in her" Agent Fowler said

The kids looked dumbstruck at what Agent Fowler said nd looked at each other.

Ok I'm done yay! WHOOOHOOOO! Hope u enjoyed it! I do not own any of the lines of the episode! Only Clawrita nd her bits of it! The last episode is tomorrow! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Whyyyyyy! Waaaah! I hope the Autobots win! Anyways this is Tfp4eva signing off! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	15. The Last Stand

**_Nooooooo! The last episode was today! Whyyyyy?! For those of you that missed the episode! DONT read! Unless u watched it! Hope u enjoy! I'm gonna cry now *curls up in a corner nd cries* warning longest chapter I have ever written_**

The Last Stand

"The Omega Lock's control station is located on the lower deck" Ratchet said through his comm link,

"Come on!" Arcee said to Bumblebee nd Smokescreen while shooting at some 'cons

Ratchet transformed from his alt-mode to his bie-pedal mode nd ran "I am making my way there now" he continued saying

"Copy that Ratchet! We will rendezvous at the objective, Arcee, lead Stealth Team to secure the Omega Lock, Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers storm the bridge!" Optimus commanded, flying toward the warship (in space) avoiding blasts from the 'cons shooting at him

"Prevent the decepticons from targeting the device, if Stealth Team is delayed" Optimus finished commanding

Said teams, were blasting away at the 'cons, running nd avoiding getting shot at, Arcee took cover behind a satellite like thing (I'm srry I really don't know what she hid behind I'm srry)

"Optimus, if we fail to secure the Omega Lock before its ready to deploy, do we destroy it?" Arcee asked through the comm link

"I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron" Optimus said

OoOoOoOoOo

Ultra Magnus nd the Wreckers were running through the halls of the warship, shooting nd smacking Vechicons out of the way, so they can do their part of the mission, with Arcee's team not far behind

"Wreckers!" Ultra Magnus said nd went to the right side of the hallway with his team following him

"Bee, Smokescreen with me!" Arcee commanded running ahead with Bumblebee behind her

Smokescreen didnt follow, but stood standing watching as Megatron came up from an elevator to the upper deck, with the Dark Star Saber!

"Smokescreen!" Arcee called, calling his attention

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus was flying toward Megatron not knowing that he had the Dark Star Saber, Megatron roared, grabbed his version of the Star Saber nd flung a wave of Dark Energon toward the Prime! Optimus saw the wave nd furrowed his optic ridges. The wave hit his jet pack, breaking off the left wings off! Optimus lost control nd started to fly around, spinning backwards, with no control at all, smoke coming from the damage, he looked around trying to gain control but couldn't, nd scrapped himself on the lower fin of the warship, he groaned in pain but managed to grab onto the fin, to keep himself from floating around in space. He saw Megatron jump off the warship, transform nd fly off. Optimus looked to the Omega lock nd decided to climb the fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee, Bumblebee, nd Smokescreen drove in the hallway they were in, making their way to the Omega Lock, that is until Smokescreen transforms

"Go on without me" he said

Arcee nd Bumblebee transformed nd looked at him, wondering why they should

"That isn't the mission!" Arcee said

"There's something I need to do" Smokescreen said activating his phase shifter nd then running through a wall

"Ugh!" Arcee sighed unhappily nd looked at Bumblebee angry

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ratchet looked around the corner hiding from from the two Vechicons guarding Shockwave's lab, he walked out into the open nd activated his surgical blades. He ran at the Vechicons nd avoided getting shot at, he stabbed nd sliced them with his blades and walked into Shockwave's laboratory. He still had his blades unsheathed nd looked around for Shockwave

"Shut it down Shockwave!" Ratchet said when he spotted him

Shockwave looked up at Ratchet nd saw him walking toward him

"I cannot allow you to harm earth!" Ratchet said bravely

"The planet will not be harmed, only it's indigenous life forms" Shockwave said

"Over my sparkless husk! Raaaah!" Ratchet spat nd ran toward Shockwave angrily

He jumped to kick him in the face but, Shockwave knew what he was going to do, nd threw him over his helm, making Ratchet fall on his knees nd fall forward. Shockwave saw his chance nd attacked, but Ratchet whipped around nd smacked Shockwave in the face with his blade, Shockwave smacked him back, but into a wall, hard.

"Ahh oof!" Ratchet groaned, when he hit nd energon tank, nd fell on his face.

But he got up, not quitting, he retracted his surgical blades nd ran after Shockwave

"Rrraaaaaah!" He yelled

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee nd Bumblebee ran through a hallway, reaching to where Ratchet was

"Ratchet, we are approaching your position" Arcee said through the comm link

Apparently Starscream nd his armada were walking by nd spotted them.

"What?!" Starscream said surprised

Arcee nd Bumblebee stopped nd looked at Starscream

"Scrap" Arcee said

"Attack!" Starscream screeched nd shot a laser blast from his arm cannon, starting the shooting process

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Smokescreen entered the room he was looking for, the decepticon's storage vault, he walked around nd saw what he was looking for nd smiled

"I was hoping you would still be here" he said

OoOoOoOoOo

Ultra Magnus nd his team stormed in the space bridge control room nd started shooting at the 'cons in their way

"Secure the bridge!" Ultra Magnus commanded

He saw Soundwave nd went after him, with his team right behind him, Soundwave knew this nd calculated a ground bridge for them to go the bottom floor. Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack nd Bulkhead kept running but fell in the groundbridge which was on the floor, nd landed in the bottom floor where the decepticons were waiting.

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the base the kids nd Fowler were listening to everything that they were doing nd saying.

"Ultra Magnus to all units, we will be delayed, Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks" Ultra Magnus said

The kids looked at the screen, wondering what to do now, that is until Jack got an idea

"Raf, can you get me onto the warship's bridge?" Jack asked

"Sure, now that I have a fix on them, but you won't have a chance against Soundwave!" Raf said

"I will if I have back up" Jack said looking at Miko

Miko looked at him with concern nd them at Raf

"What about Clawrita, Jack?" Miko asked

"Oh yea, do they even know that she went with them?" Raf asked

"I don't know but, if Miko nd I can, we'll look for her nd bring her back safely" Jack said

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet continued fighting Shockwave but was beginning to become weak, he was thrown into a wall again, but this time he didnt get up, he was hurting, nd badly. Shockwave pointed his arm gun at him until he heard a beeping noise coming from the monitor, he put his arm down nd looked at the progress.

"Lord Megatron, the Omega Lock is fueled nd ready" Shockwave informed his leader

He opened the hatch to reveal the Omega Lock, while Ratchet watched. Optimus was waiting for them to open up the hatch, with his machine gun, nd started shooting at Shockwave, who dodged the blasts. Optimus felt his machine gun get shot at, he looked at it nd turned around only to find Megatron transforming nd lunging toward him! He crashed into Optimus nd made them both fall nd crash on the floor of the lower part of the Omega Lock. Optimus landed on his back, nd his machine gun flew out of his servo, he didnt move at all except groan in pain. Megatron jumped off of Optimus when they crashed nd landed near Optimus' machine gun. He walked forward nd kicked it off the edge of the Omega Lock.

"Shockwave, commence Omega Lock firing sequence" Megatron ordered

Shockwave did as told nd pressed a control on the monitor activating the sequence

OoOoOoOoOoO

Raf opened up a ground bridge in the decepticon's bridge room, Jack walked through it nd saw that decepticons were waiting, with their guns, ready to fire, expecting an Autobot. They looked at Jack confused nd lowered their weapons

"Surprise!" Was all Jack said nd Miko came running through the ground bridge with the Apex Armor

She started to beat them up one by one, succeeding

"Hah! Pick on someone your own size!" Miko said

A Vechicon shot at her back, but made was punched nd thrown into a wall by Miko. Soundwave watched as the scene unfolded before him, he saw Miko running toward him, he simply opened a groundbridge with his servo, Miko knew better than to continue running, so she stopped nd backed up, Soundwave walked forward pushing the portal toward her.

"Raf? Show time!" Jack yelled into his cell phone with urgency in his voice

"Are you sure about this Jack? Last time we crossed the streams..." Raf said unsure about the situation

"Raf, now!" Jack said impatiently, knowing that if Soundwave kept moving forward, Miko won't have anymore room to walk nd might get into the portal

Raf still looked unsure but pressed a key on his laptop, activating another groundbridge next to Soundwave. Soundwave looked behind himself nd saw it, his left arm was being sucked into the other portal as well as his right arm being sucked into his, as the two ground ridges merged together,

"Daah!" Jack yelpe when Miko grabbed him suddenly keeping him from being sucked in the vortex

Soundwave looked up nd tried to free himself but couldn't, a bright light formed nd he disappeared! Or so they thought, Soundwave looked at them nd tried to punch them, but his fist went straight through! He looked at his fist confused nd then toward them

"Enjoy the shadow zone dude!" Miko said

Jack looked up from Miko's hand (since she was wearing the Apex Armor) nd looked at her

"Come on, we need to figure out how to navigate this thing" he said

Nd Miko ran forward toward the controls

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Omega Lock began to activate, while Optimus was fighting with Megatron, they punched each other furiously! Optimus grabbed both of Megatron's fists nd helm-butted him hard, Megatron spun around from the hit, nd grabbed his Dark Star Saber, he flung a dark energon blast toward the Prime angrily, Optimus dodged the blast, Megatron was going to do it again, but Optimus smacked it out of his servos, he then punched him sending him flying backwards.

Megatron got up nd commed Shockwave

"Shockwave prepare to fire the...what?!" Megatron started but felt his ship, rock to the side

OoOoOoOoOo

"Whoa!" Miko yelped as she slid to the left

"Whoa!" Miko panted

Jack was controlling the ship's movements therefore making it rock back nd forth

"Dude, where'd you learn to drive?" Miko asked

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugh!" Arcee grunted as she tried to hang on to something to keep her from falling

"Special delivery!" Smokescreen said

"Arcee looked up shocked at what he was carrying

"That way right?" He asked running past them

Bumblebee nd Arcee just watched him run past them

Smokescreen reached a dead end, finding 'cons shooting at him, he activated his phase shifter nd went straight through them nd the wall, he continued running, but stopped at he neared the opening of the Omega Lock, he looked around for the bot he was making this delivery too. He deactivated his phase shifter and noticed that Ratchet was there fighting Shockwave but failing, them he noticed movement in the corner of his optic, he turned around nd found Clawrota slinking around making her way to Shockwave nd Ratchet!

"Oh no!" He said still holding the Star Saber

Clawrita fluffed up her fur, layed her ears back against her helm, bares her tiny sharp denta, lowered her helm low as well as her body as she quietly made her way to the fighting scene. Shockwave punched Ratchet into the wall, making him groan, Smokescreen saw Arcee nd Bumblebee come in with Starscream and his armada.

"Optimus catch!" Smokescreen called out

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet called out fighting Shockwave again

Shockwave shot at Smokescreen, at his shoulder strut, making him fly backwards nd drop the Star Saber. He crashed into a wall since the blast was strong and groaned, Arcee put herself in a fighting position but turned around nd saw him on the floor groaning, she looked at the Star Saber with wide optics, Starscream saw it too nd started to run to it, Bumblebee saw this nd broke free of the two Vechicons tackling him nd ran after Starscream, Arcee saw Starscream run past her nd she too ran after him.

Shockwave saw this nd let go of Ratchet nd started to run toward the Star Saber. Clawrita left what she was going to do nd wondered why everyone was running, then she saw the Star Saber and thought it was pretty important nd ran toward it as well, she tripped at first but after that she was fine, she ran past Ratchet, who stared at her with wide optics, nd she finally caught up to Shockwave, she looked up to him nd ran ahead, Shockwave was dumbstruck he slowed down and just stared, but continued running. Arcee leaped in the air nd kicked Starscream making him fall forward, Bumblebee ran over him nd kept running, Starscream got up nd turned around only to see Arcee with her blades out, aiming for him! Bumblebee kept running but was to be shot at by Shockwave! Then he spotted Clawrita! He stared but continued running. Clawrita made to the Star Saber panting heavily, but quickly turned from tired Clawrita to vicious Clawrita! She puffed herself up, baring her tiny denta, laying her ears back against her helm, nd instead of her pupils being dilated and cute, they turned to slits! She narrowed her optics ready to attack Shockwave if needed to. She saw him shoot again at Bumblebee, she turned around nd saw her friend dodge the blast nd grab the Star Saber. Clawrita leaped at Shockwave who came closer than he should nd bit him hard on the leg, he screamed in pain nd shook her off his leg, she let go, dizzy but gets shot hard off of the platform she was on! She continued falling but looked to her side and saw a ledge! she flipped over and opened her wings yet again, she flinched in pain but toughed it out and flapped a couple times, she flew up a bit buy not enough, all of a sudden an air current goes under her wings and lifts her up! She concentrated hard nd steered herself toward the ledge, she reached it nd landed, Bumblebee saw this nd threw the Star Saber in the air nd punched Shockwave in the optic, he made him fall backwards, nd Bumblebee leaped again nd caught the Star Saber again nd landed on his feet. He picked up the Star Saber nd ran toward the opening of the Omega Lock, he had two things on his processor at the moment one: get the Star Saber to Optimus nd try nd get Clawrita back from the ledge, he climbed down, careful not to drop the Star Saber.

Optimus was fighting with Megatron oblivious to what was happening around him, except for the fact that he was facing Megatron

"Optimus you must use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock!" Ratchet said through the comm link

Optimus punched Megatron into the wall nd listened to Ratchet

"It is the only way to save earth!" Ratchet continued

"/Optimus I got the Star Saber!/" Bumblebee called out

Optimus looked to where Bumblebee was nd saw him climbing down with the Star Saber

"The Star Saber!" Megatron growled nd smacked Optimus out of the way

Bumblebee leaped off the edge with the Saber, Megatron turned to Bumblebee nd activated his cannon, he started shooting at Bumblebee, but Optimus shoved him hard trying to make him miss but instead he increased the aimed shot! Bumblebee got shot in the chest, he let go of the Star Saber nd looked shocked! Ratchet looked at him with wide optics, another shot at his chest, Smokescreen looked up, clutched his shoulder plating nd looked with optics wide, another shot, Optimus looked up with his optics wider than he has ever done!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clawrita screeched coolant running down her cheeks making cheetah like tear stains

"B-BUMBLEBEEEEEEEEE!" She continued screeching

Optimus looked to her nd his optics became even wider! What was Clawrita doing here?!

"NOOOOO!" Clawrita cried again nd went limp on the ledge she was on nd sobbed,

She watched Bumblebee fall to the water-like depths of the Omega Lock nd continued crying, Arcee was being pushed by Starscream who was smiling evily.

Megatron saw Clawrita nd made another attempted shot(s) Clawrita saw them nd widened her tear filled optics, she scrambled climbing up but kept slipping, she looked back nd all she saw was purple nd then the world turning black, she went limp nd fell onto the platform that Optimus nd Megatron were on. Megatron smiled evily, while Optimus looked at him angrily, with hatred in his optics, he punched Megatron furiously, he hated him so much right now! He just killed his scout/ best friend nd his daughter! Optimus punched him with all his might, he continued doing so into the wall, Megatron fell to the ground wheezing, be looked up nd saw his Dark Star Saber, Optimus walked up to him furious, but was suddenly sent flying backwards off the platform, by a single blast of Megatron's Dark Star Saber. Optimus managed to grab hold of something to keep himself from falling to back to earth. Megatron walked up to him nd raised his Saber above his helm, optics burning with hunger for killing the Prime after for so long.

"Prepare to join your scout nd pet! In the Well of Allsparks!" Megatron said

"MEGATRON!" Someone yelled from behind him

Said mech turned around, but was received by a stab in the chest! He started wheezing nd gasping for life, as he stared at the Star Saber placed in his chest...by Bumblebee! Bumblebee was alive! How? no one knows, he was furious with Megatron and stared at the warlord angrily, servos still gripping the Saber tightly.

"You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything again" Bumblebee said in his Ron Stoppable voice

Megatron continued gasping for life, he lifted an arm nd weakly raised the Dark Star Saber but let go of it, sending it falling to earth, he sank to his knees weakly and grabbed the Saber in his chest tightly, optics wide with pain.

Optimus watched from where he was hanging, listening to what was happening, Smokescreen looked shocked nd shook off the Vechicons on him, who stared shocked as well.

Megatron continued gasping for breathe, his spark flickering weakly

Starscream sank to his knees in shock

"Lord Megatron, NO!" He yelled

Megatron's spark finally gave out nd he slowly started to slip away nd fall to earth, Optimus watched as his once fellow comrade fell. He looked up when Bumblebee held out a servo for him to grab onto, he took gratefully nd was pulled up.

"I will avenge you master!" Starscream yelled out rushing toward the edge but was held back by Shockwave

"Starscream, do not be a fool" Shockwave said

"Curse you nd your logic!" Starscream cried out as they fled

"Bumblebee" Ratchet breathed

"Your voice!" Arcee said

"My voice what are y-?...my voice!" Bumblebee said shocked

"Ratchet! I have my pipes back!" He said excitedly nd hugged Ratchet

"Ha yes, yes we noticed!" Ratchet chuckled nd smiled at the scout

"The cyber matter" Bumblebee breathed

"It is the only possible explanation" Ratchet said smiling

"It would seem the old field medic did good after all" Optimus said smiling

"Optimus prime to all units! Megatron is no more!" Optimus announced

Raf looked relieved nd happy, while Fowler jumped up nd yelled "yes!"

"Who raa!" Wheeljack whooped, jumping up

"Wreckers, job well done keeping the bridge secure" Optimus complimented

"It wasn't us sir, the credit belongs to the humans" Ultra Magnus said smiling nd motioning to Jack nd Miko

"Hoooyaaa!" Miko hooted putting a thumbs up

"Hey Clawrita! Guess what? I got my voice back!" Bumblebee called out happily

"Hehe um Clawrita? Where is she?

"The Omega Lock is now under our control" Ratchet said proudly

"I propose that we put it to good use" he continued putting his servos on his hips

"Agreed old friend, Ultra Magnus! Set course for Cubertron!" Optimus said

"Hey Raf! If you could tear yourself away form your laptop for two seconds nd bridge yourself here so we can get to Cubertron alright" Bumblebee said smiling

"Wait, who's that?" Agent Fowler asked

"Bee?" Raf breathed

"Hey Clawrita! Guess what? I got my voice back!" Bumblebee called out happily

"Hehe um Clawrita? Where is she?

Optimus carefully went back down nd ran to the small limp form on the platform, he knelt down nd picked her up carefully, he climbed back up with Clawrita in his arm, he made to the top nd Bumblebee helped him up again

"I guess you already know that Clawrita's here huh?" Bumblebee asked after he helped the Prime up

Optimus just nodded nd cradled the limp form in his arms, tears falling down his face

"What's wrong Optimu-? Oh no" Bumblebee said widening his optics nd covering his new mouth

"Do you need to?" Bumblebee asked opening his arms for the Prime

Optimus just nodded nd clung onto Bumblebee sobbing, he sank to his knees, clutching his offlined daughter, everyone just stared in shock, one: Optimus was crying nd two: Clawrita was dead!

Bumblebee comforts his friend by patting his back and whispering to him softly.

"She was only 6 weeks old!" Optimus sobbed into Bumblebee's shoulder not caring that he was crying in front of his team

"I know, I know, *sighs* I told Megatron that he won't take anything from anyone anymore but apparently I was wrong, he did take something, Clawrita, I'm sorry Optimus" Bumblebee said sadly

"She was too young! Why now?! Why?!" Optimus kept saying clutching his daughters' cold body

He buried his face in her fur nd sobbed.

"Mm"

Optimus looked up nd looked at his daughter, with hope in his optics, his team looked at the three shocked.

Optimus said her ear twitch but that was it, he checked for a spark beat nothing, he started to cry again, nd shake, holding the official offlined body of his daughter

"Come one let's go" Bumblebee said getting the Prime up

"Mmhmm" Optimus murmured

They all arrived at the bridge nd gathered together, first thing that Miko noticed out of everybody, besides their scars nd burns, in Optimus' case cracked windows-shields was him crying nd holding something

"Why are you crying big guy? Watcha holding?" Miko asked

Optimus just looked up nd uncovered Clawrita so Miko could see

The Wreckers knew that she was gone nd hung their helms low in respect, Miko just stared

"That's Clawrita, why are you crying though?" Miko lasted clearly not getting it

"S-she's g-gone M-Miko" Optimus stuttered, crying

"Oh! I'm really sorry Optimus" Miko said clearly meaning it

OoOoOoOoOoO

They bridged to Cyberton finally, they went to the lower deck nd looked at the Omega Lock

"Optimus I never learned Shockwave's side of the equation, this may be what we already have Cyberton is a much larger planet than earth" Ratchet said

"Then we must launch the cyber matter into the core" Optimus said tearfully still clutching his daughter

"The very core? Of Primus himself?" Ratchet asked

OoOoOoOoOo

"Commander, we've arrived" Wheeljack said when they arrived at the core of Cybertron

"At the Well of Allsparks" he finished

Ratchet pressed the activation button and they all watched as Cybertron came to life, for the first time after so many eons! Optimus went to the edge of the platform he was standing on nd hugged his daughter, crying softly

"I wish you could see this, sweetspark" Optimus whispered softly

Then all of a sudden as the beacon of the Omega Lock went traveled to the core of Cybertron, some it went up to Optimus! He looked up nd his optics widened, Ratchet stared amazed, Optimus saw that it was heading toward Clawrita, he looked down at her nd saw her glowing brightly, when the beacon stopped, the part of the beacon wormy into Clawrita, Optimus looked at Ratchet nd walked over to him, holding the limp form of Clawrita. They checked for a sparkbeat but found none, Optimus held her tightly, squeezing his optics shut, tears streaming down his face, then he heard moaning, and those familiar chirps, growls nd roars. He opened his optics nd looked at Clawrita, who looked back at him with a tired, worn out look.

"You're alive! Haha you're alive! Oh!" Optimus laughed happily nd tightly hugged his daughter, Ratchet smiled widely and leaped for joy! Then he realized something, this is just what happened when Clawrita didn't cry when she was born! Whoa! Ratchet thought

"Attention, all units! Clawrita Fay is alive nd well! My daughter is alive nd well!" Optimus cried happily through his comm link, tears of joy falling down his face

All of team Prime cheered nd whooped happily, Bumblebee was the most happy one, he jumped around screaming out happily that she's alive!

"My baby, you're alive" Optimus whispered nd kissed her gently on her forehelm

"I-I w-wuv y-you c-carweir" Clawrita managed to to say as she weakly snuggled closer to her carrier's chassis

"Hehe I do too, sweetspark I do too" Optimus said holding her tight smiling nd crying happily

"*sighs* such luster!" Knockout said

Everyone stared at him, wondering where he came from

"What? I'm joining the winning team! Yaaaah!" Knockout yelped as Miko punched him

"The predacon" Ultra Magnus said

OoOoOoOoOo

"Though our home world is capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do, alas we will miss our home away from home, nd the family that we made here" Optimus said to his team holding his daughter, who looked at the humans with sadness in her optics,

She barely knew them but they were great friends! She'll miss them very much

"But what if the 'cons are still out there? Won't earth be on their radar?" Raf asked

"Raf if you ever need me, need us for any reason, just remember, we're just a space bridge away" Bumblebee said gently smiling at Raf

"Besides we'll w in good hands with you, Jack nd Miko continuing to serve Unit:E in semi official capacity" Agent fowler said

"Whoa! we're agents?!" Miko asked excitedly

"Consultants!...till you're of age" June said

"I trust that Unit:E doesn't have any rules forbidding resistant of rusty old autobot consultants" Ratchet said

"Ratchet?! You of all..." Arcee started

"Ep ep, I know where I am needed" Ratchet said interrupting her

Bumblebee walked sadly over to Raf nd they both looked at each other sadly

"Raf" Bee started but looked down, hurt in his optics

"I know Bee, you didn't have to say anything" Raf said

"I never did" Bee said smiling gently

Clawrita came over nd nudged Raf gently with her black nose, he turned around nd smiled gently, he pet her soft helm, nd she started to purr, she looked at him with her big aqua-blue green optics, energon blue pupils dilated nd licked him on the cheek

"Hehe! I'm going to miss you too" Raf said chuckling softly

Bumblebee looked like he was going to cry so he went to find Optimus, Raf was starting to cry nd threw himself on Clawrita, surprising her, nd sobbed in her fur, Clawrita was shocked but she put a paw on his back nd hugged him, tears falling down her face. They separated nd she licked the tears off of Raf, smiled nd walked away heading toward Miko to say goodbye.

Miko walked over to Bulkhead and say herself on his pede curling up

"Miko I guess this is..." Bulkhead started but heard Miko sobbing

He gently gave her his digit and she grabbed nd continued crying, Clawrita walked over, tears falling down softly on her face making cheetah tears stains on her yellow-goldish brown cheeks, she nudged Miko nd looked at her with her kitten optics, Miko turned around, smiled nd petted her helm, Clawrita purred nd touched her nose on Miko's shirt, Miko hugged her nd sobbed, Clawrita felt her fur becoming more wet, but she didnt care, she was going to miss her friends, they separated band Clawrita licked the tears off of Miko nd walked off to say goodbye to Jack

Arcee walked over to him, looking down on sadness

"It's been quite a ride" Jack said

Arcee smiled gently

"Keep in touch Jack, don't make me hunt you down" Arcee said her voice cracking nd she left

Jack looked at her sadly but turned around when he felt something nudge him on the back,

"Hey Clawrita," he said

"I-I gonna m-miss you J-Jack" Clawrita stuttered tears falling down her face

Jack wiped her tears away nd cupped her small yet large (to him) in his hand and put his forehead against her soft forehelm, her hair becoming plasters to her face as he cried softly, she licked his tears away nd his wiped hers again nd she departed from him, she went to June nd Fowler rubbing her body against them, they both gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder, since she was bigger than them, she sat down nd they hugged her, saying goodbye. Clawrita smiled nd left, she headed to her carrier, who picked her up, noticed her tears nd wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, we'll visit them while we can" Optimus reassured her

She nodded nd rested her helm on his chassis curling up,

Ratchet opened up a ground bridge/ space bridge for Cybertron, Optimus walked over to him and looked down at him, with Clawrita in his arms, nd Ratchet looked up at him,

"Until we meet again old friend" Optimus said smiling gently nd extended a servo to him, Ratchet tool it nd shook servos with his Prime for the last time until they met again

"May I hold Clawrita for the last time until you depart?" Ratchet asked

"Yes you may" Optimus said handing Clawrita to Ratchet, who took her carefully

"I-I g-gonna m-miss you W-Watchet" Clawrita said snuggling close to his chassis

Ratchet didn't know what to say except "I'll miss you too, Fay" Ratchet said using her nickname

Clawrita smiled at him nd was handed back to Optimus, He put her down for a bit nd had her follow him so that the team can go through the bridge, the humans watched them leave nd Ratchet behind them watching as well, Optimus nd Clawrita were the last ones to leave, they paused nd looked back, Clawrita had tears in her optics nd Optimus looked like he was going to cry, Clawrita looked up at her carrier nd they proceeded to walk through the bridge slowly, the last that the humans nd Ratchet saw was Optimus picking up his daughter nd her waving goodbye.

I'm dooooooone! That was by far the longest chapter I have ever done! Anyways hope u enjoyed! Nd yea I'm going to bed now, it's like almost 5:00 am over here nd I'm tired my fingers hurt from typing on my iPod for so long! This is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	16. Flight

**OK IM BAAAAAAAAAACK! FINALLY! YESSS! WELL SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND SUCH, BUT HERES A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Flight

5 months have passed and the war between the autobots and decepticons was over, and they finally restored their home planet Cybertron. Clawrita was 6 months old and full of energy! She would jump all around and run around that no one could keep track of her anymore. Her speaking improved and she was no longer stuttering her words, she was growing in size and hight, she was already up to the middle of her carrier's leg (calf part of the leg x3) her hair (bang) was starting to grow out and it wasnt as messy as it was before, (it still is but its starting to smooth out), it was also starting to cover her left optic with the tip of it, her left wing healed and she was just about old enough to to test out her wings, she was very excited and couldnt wait to fly alongside her carrier. Right now, they were in Optimus' old apartment in the newly (halfway kinda) Iacon, in his berth room, on Cybertron, and were just chilling for a bit, Optimus was reading a data pad on the berth, stroking Clawrita's back, while Clawrita was laying next to him purring but bored.

"When ares yous gwing to teach mes to fwy carweir?" Clawrita asked in a squeaky voice, looking up

"Well, the month is almost over and Ratchet did say you were almost old enough to start flying, so maybe on Saturday when we visit Ratchet and the kids in earth, Is that alright with you?" Optimus said

"Okays, pwomise?" Clawrita asked

"Promise, now you owe me something" Optimus said smirking

"I do?" Clawrita asked confused tilting her helm to one side

"Yes, you do!" Optimus said and snatched her up by surprise and started blowing raspberries in her stomach

Clawrita squeaked in surprise when her carrier snatched her up by surprise and started to laugh whe she started to tickle her soft and furry stomach by blowing raspberries

"S-stoooooop! D-dat t-tickles!" Clawrita laughed

"Never! Hahaha!" Optimus laughed and continued blowing raspberries in her stomach

Clawrita continued laughing and started to bat at her carrier's face, Optimus stopped and threw Clawrita up in the air. Clawrita squeaked with joy and was caught by Optimus when she started to come back down, he threw her up again with happiness in his optics, and caught her again, She laughed and looked at her carrier with joy in her optics.

"I love you, did you know that?" Optimus said pulling her close, nuzzling her ad sitting on the berth

"I wuv you too, and yeses i dids know dat, yous tell mes evewyday" Clawrita said snuggling close to her carrier's spark and put her paws on his broad arms

"Hmm, well its true," Optimus said stroking her soft helm

"Carweir?" Clawrita asked lifting her helm up

"Yes?" Optimus answered looking at her caringly

"How dids yous fweel when yous found out you wewe gonna have mes?" Clawrita asked tilting her helm to one side, gazing at her carrier with curiousity

"Well I *sigh* i was very happy that i was going to be a carrier, since i have always wanted to be one. You made me very joyful and when i saw you for the first time, I realized i was now a parent, a carrier, just like i always wanted" Optimus told her smiling

"Im gwad that you'we my carweir" Clawrita said setting her helm back on his chassis and started to purr, sending pulses of love to her carrier

Optimus did the same and laid down on the berth, with Clawrita curled up ontop of him. They both soon fell asleep and recharged peacefully.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOo

It was Saturday and Optimus was teaching Clawrita how to fly, and the others and the humans were watching, amused at how determined she was and the movements that Optimus did to show her what to do

"Alright, spread your wings" Optimus instructed, spreading his arms out to show Clawrita, who was on a big rock facing him

She nodded and spread her 1yrd wings and looked at them, smiling thenshe looked at her carrier

"Now what?" Clawrita asked

"Walk backwards, run forward and leap off the rock!" Optimus said making those movements

Ratchet faceplamed, knowing that Optimus was making a fool of himself, while Bumblebee laughed at Ratchet's reaction.

"Awww come on Ratch, he's just showing her how, after all she is still a sparkling" Bumblebee said in his newly restored voice, laughing

"Awe yous suwe? What ifs i falls again, fow da 11th time?" Clawrita asked unsure, wings still spread out

"Ill catch you, i wont let you fall, trust me Fay" Optimus said, saying her nickname and smiling gently at her (for some reason this reminds me of Dracula teaching Mavis how to fly in the movie Hotel Transilvania)

Clawrita nodded, trusting her carrier, she started to back up, wings in flight position, when she reached the end of the rock, she looked back and then forward. She crouched, moved her shoulders and ran to the edge of the rock and leaped, high in the air! She was in the air for a bit but started to fall a bit until she heard her carrier yell out,

"Flap your wings!" Optimus yelled, flapping his arms up and down

Clawrita flapped her wings strong, and came close to the ground, Optimus went to catch her, but she flapped again and swoopd over her carrier! Optimus laughed happily, activated his newly repaired jet pack and flew with her

"Im dowing it carweir! Im weally dowing it! Wook at me! Im weally fwying!" Clawrita cried out joyfully, gliding over everyone's helms

"Yes you are!" Optimus said joyfully, flying over to her and being cautious in case she were to fall

"Great job Clawrita! You're doing great keep it up!" Bumblebee called out to her

"Whoooooooop! whoooooop!" Smokescreen whooped, but got a smack in the helm by Ratchet

"Ow! What was that for?!" Smokescreen asked rubbing his helm

"I dont know, i just felt like hitting you" Ratchet shrugged, smirking

"What?!" Smokescreen yelled, confused

"Come one kid! Fly higher! Lets see what you got!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead called in unision

"Jinx!" Miko randomly called out

Clawrita smirked and flew higher with Optimus not to far behind, and spinned, wrapping her wings around her then stopped spinning and opened her wings, catching herself in the air current that passed

"Careful Clawrita! You dont want to crash and hurt yourself!" Optimus warned, trying to keep up with his daughter

"Don worwy about it! I haves yous to catch mes!" Clawrita said facing her carrier, flying in place

Clawrita's wings on the outside turned a light brown-tan and the underside of her wings were reflecting the sun yellow-goldish part while the black part on her side "feathers" just glistened as she spread her wings out. Optimus looked his daughter lovingly as she flew in loops and zoomed past everyone's helms.

"Whoah!" Arcee yelled ducking, but smiled

"Sorwy! i didns means to!" Clawrita called out, when she looked behind

"Clawrita look out!" Optimus yelled

"Wha-? AHHHHHH!" Clawrita yelled as she turned around, crashed into a tree and fell into some bushes

"Clawrita!" Optimus yelled flying over to her and deactivated his jet pack, while the others ran toward them

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked worriedly, bending over as he uncovered her body from the leaves and branches of the bush

"I tink so," Clawrita said rubbing her helm with her paw

"You think so? What do you mena by that?" Optimus asked picking her up

"Ow, um i don tink i bwoke or mispwaced anyting" Clawrita said, removing debris from her hair

"Hmmm, well lets hope you didnt break or misplace anything" Optimus said walking her to Ratchet, who was still running but stopped in front of Optimus, with the others tired from running such a long distance

"I *gasp* never knew the *gasp* Hatchet c-could *gasp* run s-so f-fast!" Smokescreen gasped, bent over with his servos on his knees

Everyone else nodded, while Ratchet huffed and looked at Clawrita

"Set her down down here" Ratchet said patting a boulder

Optimus set her down and moved out of the way, while Ratchet scanned her for any damage

"She's lucky, she didnt break or misplace anything, The only thing that's wrong with her is that she tore the top left side of her left ear.

"Will she be fine?" Optimus asked anxiously, shifting from one pede to another

While Ratchet and Optimus discussed Clawrita's injury, Bumblebee watched Clawrita curiously, he was amazed that she didnt cry or make a fuss about crashing or her cut, which was bleeding pretty bad, all she did was move to a sunny spot on the boulder, laid down and closed her optics, enjoying the warmth of whats left of the sun. He walked over to her and stroked her back, she immediatly lifted her lower body and tail up in the air, she looked at Bumblebee, smiling and leaped into his arms. That caught him by surprise and he fell backwards on his aft, with Clawrita ontop of him.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee cried out

Optimus and Ratchet looked at them and chuckled,

"Hehe, oops!" Clawrita apolizied

"Thats alright, no harm done" Bumblebee laughed

"Dids yous me fwy today?" Clawrita asked optics shining with enthusiasm

"Yup!" Bumblebee laughed

"I FWEW! I ACTUALWY FWEW!" Clawrita squeaked happily, wings fluttering

"That you did, now its time to go back to base and get your ear cleaned up, its getting late" Optimus said picking up Clawrita and helping Bumblebee get up

"OKAYS" Clawrita yawned and curled herself in her carrier's arms, wings wrapping herself like a blanket

"Hehe, Well she's all tuckered out" Ratchet chuckled looking at Clawrita

"Well she did practice flying and flew for the whole day so, of she'll be tired" Optimus said walking back in the direction of the base with the trudging behind, tired from having to run all the way from the base to Clawrita.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

They made it back to base, and the others immediatly went to their berth rooms, the children slept on the couches with some blankets, and Ratchet was heading toward his berth room since he cleaning and trying to seal up (the piece of her ear was missing, so now she would have a nick in her ear for life) her ear but couldnt. Optimus picked up Clawrita gently from the examination table since she fell asleep and cradled her. He walked to his berth room, entered the override code, entered, placed Clawrita on the berth put her blanket over, layed down next to her, put his servo protectively on her, closed his optics and remembered what happened today and smiled, his daughter flown for the first time! Now when she's old enough to fly long distances, he could take her on air patrol, even though it wasnt needed anymore now that the war ended, but you never know with the decepticons. Optimus sighed and finally went to recharge, he felt his daughter shift closer to him in her sleep and he smiled in his recharge and pulled her closer.

**IM DONE YESSS! OK I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SUCKY CHAPTER! PHFFFT! IM SORRY BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! THIS IS TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	17. Stranded

I** can't believe I have to rewrite this whooole chapter on my iPod again! Ugh! I don't even remember half of it!**

**I'm gonna try my best to remember**

**:: carrier/sparkling bond**

**:comm link**

Stranded

"Hehe! Dis ises fun!" Clawrita squealed

It was dawn nd Optimus decided to take Clawrita on a flying trip over the ocean, on Earth, to test her flying distance. Right now Clawrita was doing flips in the air, having a blast, while Optimus smiled gently nd kept a watchful optic on her, as they flew over the ocean.

"I'm 'yawn' glad you're having fun" Optimus yawned

Clawrita stopped flipping becoming dizzy nd just glided with her carrier, flapping every once nd a while. Optimus yawned again, tired from waking up so early, 2:00 am to be exact, nd rubbed an optic with his servo, Clawrita opened their bond nd talked to him

::Are you's okay? You wook tiwed, you wanna go back homes?:: she asked worriedly

::I'm fine little one, nothing to worry about, besides we made it this far, how bout we keep going?:: Optimus said gently

::Mmm, you's suwe?:: she asked not convinced

::I'm sure, you want to play a game?:: Optimus said gently, stifling a yawn

"Okays! What's do you's want to pway?" Clawrita asked eagerly, out loud

Optimus chuckled softly, smirking, he poked her gently on the shoulder nd flew ahead "you're it!" He said laughing

"Hey! Dats not faiw!" Clawrita laughed nd flew after him

She caught up to him, tagged him nd flew ahead into some storm clouds, Optimus chuckled nd flew after her.

Once he entered though, lighting flashed nd thunder rumbled loudly, he looked up nd saw the lighting flashing above him. He became worried nd looked around anxiously

"Clawrita? Where are you?" He called out flying around anxiously

"Come on! You win! I can't catch you!" He continued calling out

"ALRIGHT! CARRIER'S GETTING SCARED! COME ON OUT!" Optimus cried out, searching anxiously in the clouds

He looked down at the ocean below him, his optics became wide as he saw the rough, dangerous waters below him, waves were crashing into each other, like they were fighting violently, foam surrounded the waters after the waves crashed, he flew down nd searched the waters carefully

"CLAWRITA! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON BABY! CARRIER'S GETTING REALLY SCARED! CLAWRITA!" He yelled

Then Optimus heard a faint, hoarse cry

"Ma! Ma!"

"Clawrita? CLAWRITA!" He answered

"O-o-over here! AHHHH!" She cried out

"HOLD ON IM COMING!" Optimus yelled, he scanned the waters nd finally saw her

He flew to her, but flew back up when a wave threatened to crash on him

"MA! HEWP! AHHHHH!" Clawrita cried out, before a wave crashed down on her

Optimus couldn't stand to his daughter like this, so he deactivated his jet packs nd dived in. He popped back up nd swam to her

"Mama!" Clawrita cried out hoarsely doggy paddling to him

"I'm here baby girl, I'm here" Optimus said gently

"Look out!" Optimus cried out nd ducked under a wave

While Clawrita looked up nd screamed, the wave crashing down on her, she rolled around, tail, hair nd wings flailing every where, she tucked in her body nd had her optics shut tight. Optimus came back up, worried that he couldn't find her, Clawrita popped back up, coughing nd swimming toward him. Optimus swam toward her again, saw another wave, pulled her under nd dived under it

"*COUGH COUGH* I wanna go home!" Clawrita coughed out hoarsely

"I know, but the commlink isnt working so we have to...DUCK!" Optimus cried out, when a huge wave bigger than the other ones that had happened, crashed over them

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Clawrita screamed as the wave crashed into her

They both popped back up only to be drowned by another wave! Nd another nd another! They rolled nd rolled, bumping into one another. Optimus felt something hit his helm hard nd blacked out, Clawrita kept rolling around, screaming when she felt something cut her left optic, nd passed out when her helm hit something hard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus woke up groaning in pain, he looked up nd saw that the sky's cleared nd that the water was calm, he sat up groaning nd looked around. He was on some island, full of sand, shells nd some crabs here nd there, he looked behind him nd saw a thick jungle, full of bushes, trees nd vines.

"Clawrita?, ow! Are you alright?" Optimus asked, wincing as he touched his helm

No answer

"Clawrita?" Optimus called

Again no answer

Optimus immediately scrambled up, walking shakily, looking around anxiously, he neared a boulder on the beach nd saw his daughter's limp, scruffy form. He shakily half scrambled nd half crawled to her

"Clawrita?" Optimus said gently

Nothing

"Clawrita, wake up sweetspark" he said on the verge of tears, gently shaking her shoulder

Nothing

Optimus felt tears running down his face nd he shook her roughly, desperate to wake her up

"Come on baby girl! Don't leave me again!" Optimus cried shaking her

He remembered what Ratchet taught him in case of a medical emergency if he wasn't there, Optimus gently turned her over on her back, nd put two servos on her small chassis, nd pressed on it twice, his put an audio sensor to her chest, heard nothing nd tried again. He did this 10 times nd nothing, Optimus was crying hard, desperate to make her move nd breath again, he put his lips against hers, pinched her black nose gently nd breathed in her mouth, he pressed again on her chest nd did the same thing over nd over, his was crying so hard, that his vision became blurry, he did mouth to mouth again nd breathed hard, he pressed on last time on her chassis nd heard her coughing up sea water. He cried happily nd hugged his daughter close to him

"Mmmmmm, carrier?" She muttered, voice hoarse nd raspy

"Oh my baby girl, I thought I lost you again" Optimus whispered

She purred hoarsely, feeling worn out from trying to stay afloat, she adjusted her bang trying to cover her left optic

"Come on, lets go so we can get a signal to call someone from the base" Optimus said, getting up, holding her close

"O-okay *cough*" Clawrita coughed, falling limp in his arms

Optimus walked carefully through the jungle, calling the base every 5 minutes, trying to find good reception.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It has been 7 hours searching for a signal nd Optimus was beginning to become tired, Clawrita stayed limp the whole time, exhausted from being almost drowned, coughing harshly from the sea water nd was beginning to become hungry. Optimus found a freshwater stream nd gently put Clawrita in it, she squeaked drank from it

"Don't drink from it, you'll get sick" Optimus warned her, but then remembered she was half organic, but that was only her fur nd hair

She twitched her ear in understanding but kept drinking from the stream, she finished but jumped out nd purged

"*sigh* I told you," Optimus sighed tiredly nd went over to her

She kept purging the water out of her systems, whimpering. Optimus put his servo on her back, rubbing soothing circles on it to help purge out the water a little faster. She finished nd whimpered, Optimus smiled gently down at her, picked her up nd held her close. Clawrita started pawing at his chest plates, hungry for energon. Optimus smiled, opened his chest plates, removed a full sparkling energon feeding bag nd gave it to her. She grabbed it with her paws, put the nub in her mouth, started to drink from it nd started kneading it. She finished it, licking what was left.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Optimus chuckled, placing the now limp nd empty feeding back in his chest

"Yeses, nd I still want more!" Clawrita cried out nd slammed herself against him, drinking the second feeding bag

Optimus hissed in pain when she did that, she was biting down on the nub, kneading it hungrily

"Ow! Don't do that! Next time just warn or tell me!" Optimus grunted in pain

Clawrita kept sucking nd kneading the bag, nd opened their bond

::I'm sorwy! But I ises hungwy!:: she said

::*sigh* that's alright I know you were:: Optimus sighed tiredly

She finished, licked what was left nd started fidgeting, Optimus smiled nd placed her on his shoulder, closing his chest plates, nd patted her back, burping her,

'BURP!' Clawrita finally burped nd sighed in relief

Optimus chuckled softly, cradling nd holding her close, she yawned widely, pressed herself closer to him nd fell asleep, kneading his chest plates. Optimus smiled nd tried calling the base again, no answer, he sighed nd leaned against the tree they were under nd fell asleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

:Optimus? Optimus do you read?:

Optimus woke up, groaning

:Optimus? This is Ratchet do you read?: Ratchet repeated

:ugh, Ratchet?: Optimus asked

:Thank Primus you're alive: Ratchet sighed in relief

:Yes it is a miracle: Optimus agreed getting up slowly, careful not to wake Clawrita

:I'm bridging you back to base: Ratchet simply said

:Copy that Ratchet: Optimus said nd cradled his daughter

Sure enough a groundbridge opened before him, he walked through holding Clawrita, Ratchet immediately came to the tired Prime nd put him in the med-bay, Optimus followed, not caring since Ratchet must have known he or his daughter had an injury. Ratchet fixed Optimus' dent in his helm nd gently took Clawrita, who woke up when she was picked up.

"Hmm" Ratchet hummed nd fixed the dent she had in her helm, nd noticed that her hair was not in the normal position it usually is

He moved it nd covered his mouth in shock, Clawrita quickly tried to cover her optic again but was gently smacked on the paws by Ratchet, Optimus immediately became worried, got up from the berth his was at sitting on nd walked over

"Is something wrong?" He asked, with a worried look in his optics

"Well let's say there's an infection due to where you were nd I have to disinfect it" Ratchet simply said getting the materials he spoke of

Optimus turned to Clawrita who hung her helm low, looking at her paws, Optimus put his digits under her chin nd lifted her helm, she looked back with horror in her optics, when she saw his reaction, Optimus stared wide-opticed at her, moving strands of her hair from her optic,

"How did this happen?" He simply said

"I cut mysewf on someting shawp when I wases wolling in da ocean" she replied wincing when Ratchet came back nd dabbed some of the disinfectant on her right optic

"Move please," Ratchet said to the Prime

Optimus nodded nd moved, Ratchet laid Clawrita on her side carefully, injected something to put her to sleep, nd started to seal up the cut with his servo blow torch. He finished nd handed her to Optimus gently, who took her nd started to cradle her

"When will she wake up?" Optimus asked

"The next morning, so don't fret" Ratchet reassured him

Optimus nodded nd said goodnight to him, Ratchet nodded nd retreated to his quarters, Optimus looked at his daughter lovingly, sending pulses of love, gentleness, calmness nd caring. She sent some back, but was still asleep. Optimus walked to his quarters, typed in the override code, entered, closed the door, went to his berth, carefully put Clawrita on the berth, putting her blanket over her, laid down on his side next to her, pulled her close, sighed nd fell into an exhausted recharge.

Ok I tried my best at remembering but hey! At least I did it! Hope you enjoyed it nd yeah! THIS IS TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	18. Bath nd home movies

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Warning: this chapter contains utter cuteness!**

Bath nd home movies

Optimus woke up the next morning to have a salty smell reach his olfactory sensors, he scrunched up his face nd looked around to where the smell was coming from. He looked down nd saw Clawrita sleeping soundly, he smiled gently nd bent down to kiss her forehelm only to find the source of the smell, he scrunched up his face again, but chuckled softly. He just remembered that they were in the ocean yesterday nd that they didnt take a shower after that, since they were both worn out. He shook his daughter gently, trying to wake her up. Her ear twitched, nd turned her back to him, murmuring in her recharge.

"Time to wake up, little one" Optimus said gently

"I don wanna" Clawrita muttered

"Too bad cause you have to" Optimus chuckled nd continued shaking her

"Why?" Clawrita groaned, looking at her carrier sleepily

"Cause I said so, now get up" Optimus said gently, rolling her to the edge of the berth

Clawrita's optics became wide nd she scrambled up

"I'm up, I'm up!" She yelped

"Haha! Good now come here" Optimus said picking her up gently nd heading toward his private wash racks

"Why we gowing in here?" Clawrota asked looking up her carrier

"It's time that we took a shower" Optimus said smiling

"A what?" Clawrita asked

"*sigh* stay here" Optimus said setting her down on the latrine

He turned on the water, nd checked the temperature, too hot, he added some cold water, Clawrita tilted her helm to one side with curiosity, Optimus opened a cupboard nd took out some pet shampoo, (that's what June suggested since Clawrita had fur) a giant bottle compared to the humans, and conditioner. The water was still running, he plugged the drain so the water won't drain away, nd he felt it again, it was still too hot, he added more cold water, Clawrita watched her carrier do all these things nd looked at the water, Optimus grabbed a couple towels, so he can dry her up when he finished, he checked the water again nd felt that it was warm, not too hot, not to cold. He smiled nd walked to Clawrita, he picked her up nd gently placed her in the tub. She squealed nd started to splash the water around.

"Having fun?" Optimus asked cupping some water I'm his servo nd pouring it on her

"Yeses! It ises fun!" Clawrita squeaked

"Haha! Close your optics" Optimus said squeezing some shampoo in his servo and rubbing it with both servos

"Okays!" Clawrita squeaked nd closed her optics shut tight

Optimus laughed nd placed his servos on her helm, he started to lather her helm, gently but also roughly so he can get the sand nd sea water off of her. He went behind her ears nd dug his digits in them, Clawrita squealed with joy, clearly happy that she was having a bath, Optimus smiled nd lathered her face, scratching her muzzle, under chin and cheeks. He scrubbed her hair, running his digits through them to get any debris that was in it, he stopped nd squeezed some more shampoo in his servo nd rubbed it together, he picked her up nd lathered her body, back, tail nd wings. Even though her optics were shut, she squealed with joy, enjoying the gentle scratching nd scrubbing. Optimus smiled nd placed her in the water again, he rinsed the suds off of her, and looked at his soaked daughter

"Are we's done?" Clawrita asked opening her optics, now that the soap was off

"No we aren't, I still have to put conditioner on you nd then dry you thoroughly" Optimus said smirking

"Oh" Clawrita said looking up at him

Optimus squeezed the conditioner in his servo nd rubbed it together, he placed his servos on her helm, nd started working the conditioner in her helm. He heard her giggle nd he smiled happily. He put his digits through her hair, untangling it, some of it stuck on his digits but he just moved his servo around in the water, shaking it off.

*knock knock*

"Yes?" Optimus questioned

"It's me, Bumblebee, may I come in or is this a bad time?" he asked

"Come in" Optimus said

Bumblebee came in cautiously, in case Optimus was in the shower without his armor on. Instead of finding his leader that way he saw him bathing Clawrita in the tub, he smiled, walked over to them nd knelt down beside Optimus

"Bumblebwee!" Clawrita exclaimed, reaching her paws toward him

"Hey kiddo! Watcha doing?" Bumblebee replied handing his servo out to her

Clawrita grabbed one of his digits with her paws nd squealed

"Carweir ises takwing mes a bath!" She squealed

"Haha! I see" Bumblebee laughed

"Time to rinse off, little one" Optimus said getting up nd turning the shower head on, now finished conditioning her whole body

"Eeeee!" Clawrita squealed happily

Optimus splashed some water on her, disconnected the shower head from its place and hovered it above his daughter's helm. Clawrita put her ears against her helm, preventing the water from entering, and squeezed her optics shut so the soap suds won't get in her optics. Bumblebee smiled widely nd mischievously splashed some water in Clawrita's face.

"H-hey!" Clawrita gargled, water going in her mouth

"Haha!" Bumblebee laughed nd splashed some more water in her face

"Oh yeah! Take dis!" Clawrita opened her soaked wings nd flapped them, causing water to go all over the place

"Hey! Not me!" Optimus laughed putting his arms up

Bumblebee nd Clawrita looked at each other, smiled, nd looked toward Optimus

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Optimus asked

"Get him!" Bumblebee yelled nd splashed water on Optimus

Clawrita flapped her wings again, spilling water over the edge of the tub, wetting both of the two mechs that were with her.

OoOoOoOoOo

They continued splashing each other in Optimus' wash racks for two hours! Bumblebee nd Optimus were both soaked, thanks to Clawrita who was still in the tub. Little did they know, the others including the humans heard the commotion and went to Optimus' room about an hour ago nd watched them fool around. Arcee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, nd Ultra Magnus were watching them, snickering nd smiling at the sight before them, Raf, Miko nd Jack were all recording the moment smiling.

"Hey! Dats not faiwr!" Clawrita giggled madly as Bumblebee nd Optimus ganged up nd started splashing her

"You weren't fair! You used your wings!" They both laughed in unison

"Whoa!" Miko yelped as she slipped from a puddle trying to get closer

Optimus nd Bumblebee immediately whipped their helms around nd saw practically all of Team Prime, at Optimus' wash rack door, Optimus felt his face heat up in embarrassment nd for once it turned beet red, Bumblebee just stared at them blushing a bit, he turned toward Optimus nd saw him really red, Bumblebee built up his dignity nd yelled out,

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out! There's nothing to see here!" Bumblebee cried out, getting up nd shooing them away

The others were surprised that Bumblebee did that but they obeyed nd left, Bumblebee came back nd noticed that Optimus was still beet red, he saw him starting to cover his face with his servos and chuckled

"Why are you so red?" Bumblebee couldn't help but ask

"What?" Optimus asked confused

Bumblebee got a reflector nd showed Optimus his own face, Optimus' optics became wide, nd he blushed even more, Bumblebee laughed nd patted his friend's back, reassuring him that it was fine

"Achoo!" Clawrita sneezed breaking the silence

"Oh my! Don't want to get you sick!" Optimus cried out, the red leaving his face

He plucked a soaked to the bone, Clawrita Fay, who was shaking a lot, nd placed her on the ground, he unplugged the drain nd watched the water leave, without warning he threw a towel at Bumblebee, who cried out in surprise, not expecting the towel to hit his face

"A little warning next time!" Bumblebee muffled out, nd took the towel off of his face laughing

"Sorry!" Optimus laughed nd started to rub Clawrita with the towel furiously

Clawrita squeaked at the sudden rubbing on her fur, but that didnt stop her from shaking a lot, Bumblebee knelt down to help Optimus dry her up faster nd was received by a nod of thanks. They finally finished, nd Optimus took a comb like thing, nd smoothed down her fur, which was silky smooth nd soft to the touch, thanks to the conditioner, he let Bumblebee brush her bang nd sat down fully to rest, Bumblebee smiled nd brushed her bang carefully, he removed the tangles it had, nd smiled widely as he looked at his work. Clawrita smiled back, purring loudly, Bumblebee followed the direction her bang was growing, nd put it over her right optic, even though it barely did, it was still in the middle of her face, but would start growing more nd cover her right optic, fully.

"You like it fluffy?" Bumblebee chuckled

"Yeses! Tank you Bumbwebwee!" Clawrita chirped

"Fluffy?" Optimus chuckled as he raised an optic ridge at the nickname

"Yeah! Cause right now she's fluffy!" Bumblebee explained

"Hehe! Alright then!" Optimus chuckled

"You can take her back to my room, it's my turn to take a shower" Optimus said getting up slowly

"Alright! Come on Clawrita!" Bumblebee said picking up Clawrita, nd getting out

Optimus chuckled nd walked to the showering rack, in his private wash racks. He turned on the water, nd waited for it to warm up, he took off his bulky armor nd neatly placed it on table like thing (I don't know I'm srry writers block!) revealing his once again, bulky grey protoform, he walked in the shower, sighing in relief as the warm water hit his protoform, he grabbed the soap nd started to rub it all over his body, he was all covered in suds, nd went back under the water, the suds sliding off of his body. He finished washing up nd got out, he grabbed a towel nd dried himself up, he walked over to his armor nd rinsed it off with water to get rid off the sand in the seams, he finally got rid of the left over sand, he scrubbed his armor clean, he grabbed that container of wax, nd waxed his armor, making it shine.

"There, that's more like it" Optimus beamed proudly

He put on his armor, moving his joints around to get comfortable, he sighed nd walked of the wash racks nd into his room, where he saw Bumblebee nd Clawrita watching something on a screen, he was curious nd walked over to them,

"What are you two watch...ing?" Optimus breathed

"Oh hey, we're watching the videos that you nd I did with Clawfang" Bumblebee said smiling, even though he had grief in his optics

"Which one?" Optimus asked taking a seat next to Bumblebee on his berth

"The one where we played a prank on Ratchet" Bumblebee laughed

"Mama" Clawrita piped up

"Yes baby girl?" Optimus replied

"Who ises Cwawfang?" Clawrita asked looking up at her carrier

"Well she was a really great friend of Bumblebee nd I, she was quite the rebel to, she made everyone laugh, she apparently made me loosen up a bit as Miko put it, even Ultra Magnus nd Ratchet" Optimus chuckled

"Oh! Where ises she in dis video?" Clawrita asked

"She's this cat right here!" Bumblebee said pausing the video

Clawrita looked nd gasped, that femme cat looked just like an older version of her! A teenager or young adult, as the kids put it, Clawrita tilted her helm, the cat in the paused video was smiling widely, it looked like she was having a good time in the video, she had the same eyes as Clawrita, places where the deformed black spots on her body, the same main body color, underbelly, black tipped ears nd tail, black nose nd hair over her right eye, she noticed that her eyes gleamed with joy, she looked closer nd noticed Ultra Magnus in the background on the floor in the middle of laughing!

"She wooks wike mes! An owder vewsion of mes!" Clawrita squeaked

"That she does" Optimus chuckled

"Hey! I got an idea!" Bumblebee said when he snapped his digits together

"What?" Optimus asked

"Come on!" Bumblebee exclaimed excitedly, as he ejected the video from the video player, nd grabbed all the other ones

"What are you planning? Why are you taking the videos that we made?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge

"You'll see! Come on!" Bumblebee exclaimed nd ran out the room

Clawrita jumped off the berth, landed on all fours nd ran after Bumblebee, Optimus chuckled nd walked after them, he noticed Bumblebee was heading for the rec. room, Bumblebee commed every one, the kids nd Fowler, they all went to the rec. room to see why he called them for, Optimus entered the room nd found all of team prime, bot nd human, in the room, they all looked at him as he entered, he nodded his head nd went to his daughter that was sitting near Bumblebee.

"What are you going to do?" Optimus asked again

"Home movies!" Bumblebee exclaimed nd put in the first video they made

"Is that who I think it is?!" Smokescreen exclaimed, as he saw the familiar name on the screen

"Yup! Prepare to laugh at every single one of these videos!" Bumblebee announced nd pressed play

"I'm kinda afraid of whats gonna happen" Miko joked

VIDEO

"/We are about the enter the lion's den/" Bumblebee beeped (he has his old beeps in these videos)

"Ah yes! It's the most terrifying place in this base!" Clawfang said in a dramatic voice

"/Wish us luck/" Bumblebee said when he turned the camera toward him

"What are you two doing?" Optimus asked when he entered the video

"Oh hi! Hehehe nothin!" Clawfang said surprised

"Nothin eh?" Optimus questioned raising an optic ridge

"Should we tell him?" Clawfang asked

"/Maybe/" Bumblebee said

"We're going to enter the lion's den" Clawfang simply

"May I join?" Optimus smirked knowing what they meant

REC ROOM

Ultra Magnus stared wide opticed at Optimus, who activated his battle mask so he wouldn't see him blushing

VIDEO

"Ok! You hold the camera, Bumblebee watch my back" Clawfang entering a room

"Alright" Optimus holding the camera, faced it toward him nd did a peace sign

"Silly" Clawfang said

"W-what?" Optimus laughed

"/Oh boy/" Bumblebee face palmed nd handed Clawfang some foam nd a blow horn

REC ROOM

"Did Optimus just do a peace sign?" Raf asked

"Yup!" Fowler said

"Oh I remember this" Ratchet said shaking his helm nd hiding his face in his servos

"What? What happened?" Miko asked eagerly

"You'll see" Ratchet simply said

VIDEO

"We have entered, the lion's den" Clawfang whispers

"She is going to die" Optimus chuckled whispering

"/yup!/" Bumblebee agreed

"Wish me luck" Clawfang whispers as she hold the materials in her mouth nd tail

She slinked over to his berth cautiously, she snickered softly, placed the foam on the side of the berth, she squirted some out onto her paw nd gently dabbed it on the "lion's" face, he shifted nd snored loudly, once she covered his face with foam, except for his optics nd mouth, she shook the horn with her tail, nd blasted it in his audio sensors!

"HEYO!" Clawfang yelled

He woke up, jumping out of his berth nd falling to the floor, Clawfang, Bumblebee nd Optimus cracked up, Optimus couldn't stop laughing, shaking the camera as he did so, Bumblebee rolled on the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed, Clawfang was laughing so hard she couldn't breath, she shakily walked over to the mech she woke up

"M-m-morning d-d-doc bot!" She laughed

Ratchet glared at her

"You're dead!" He yelled nd lunged after her

Clawfang yelped nd ran out of the room

"RUN! MECHS! RUN!" She screamed at the camera

Optimus nd Bumblebee stopped laughing nd ran out of the room, Ratchet ran after them, furious.

"Holy scrap! We're gonna die!" Clawfang yelled out at the camera

"Come back here!" Ratchet yelled

"Nope! Not going to happen Ratchet!"Optimus cried out

"/eek!, help! Mech down! Mech down!/" Bumblebee yelped as he tripped

Clawfang ran back, Optimus putting the camera toward her, running backwards, she ran to Bumblebee, missing him on purpose,

"/hey!/" Bumblebee cried out

"Hold on! Ahhh!" She screamed as Ratchet closed in on her

She ran toward Bumblebee from behind, he was crouching on the ground, she dipped her head down, went under Bumblebee who beeped in surprise, threw him up in the air, nd caught him on her back, while running. He rode her like a horse, legs pressed to her sides, leaning forward, servos clutching her scruff.

"How you doing there cowboy?" She laughed picking up speed

"/Yeeehaw!/" Bumblebee whooped, nd threw his servo in the air

"Come on you two!" Optimus laughed, nd ran forward again

"You won't be able to out run him yourself you know" Clawfang smirked

Optimus looked back nd noticed Ratchet coming in close, but with a smile on his face, nd the foam cleaned off.

"I think I can" Optimus chuckled

"Ok then, die!" Clawfang laughed nd ran ahead with Bumblebee still on her back,

"On second thought maybe I won't!" Optimus yelped

"Here" she slowed down nd ran next to him

Bumblebee scooted forward, leaving some space on Clawfang's back for Optimus to sit,

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you, or break your back" Optimus said still holding the camera nd running,

"I'm sure, besides I had you on my back before, when you passed out nd I had to bring you back to base" Clawfang chuckled

"Ahhhh! Oof!" Optimus yelped when Ratchet tackled him

REC ROOM

"I can't stop laughing! My sides they hurt!" Raf laughed

"Same here!" Everyone else agreed

Ratchet laughed as well, especially when he tackled Optimus, even Ultra Magnus was cracking up! Optimus nd Bumblebee were laughing as well, Clawrita was clutching her sides with her wings from laughing so hard

VIDEO

"I told you! But would you listen nooooooo!" Clawfang laughed

Ratchet pinned Optimus to the ground, nd laughed

"I got you! Now you can't escape me!" He laughed

"Yaaaah!" Clawfang yelled nd tackled Ratchet, Bumblebee off of her back

"Ahhhhh!" Ratchet yelped as he was suddenly tackled

"Look who got who now! Run Optimus! Run mech! Nd take Bumblebee!" Clawfang laughed

Bumblebee pretended to be dramatic as well as Optimus

"/No! We're not leaving without you!/" Bumblebee cried dramatically

"Come on Bumblebee, she can handle it!" Optimus laughed

"Go! Ack!" Clawfang cried out, when Ratchet flipped her over, pinning her down

"Prepare to perish!" He joked nd took out his surgical blade

He stabbed her in the chest, laughing triumphantly

Optimus nd Bumblebee stopped laughing nd rushed over to them

"Please tell me that was fake!" Optimus said worriedly

"Boo!" Clawfang yelled nd tackled Optimus

"What?!" Optimus yelled

"I thought you were"

"Dead? Are you serious?! Dude! I don't think Ratchet would kill me!" Clawfang said

"But I saw him stab you!" Optimus protested

"It wasn't even my real blade Optimus, it was a plastic one, see?" Ratchet piped in laughing nd showed him the plastic blade

"I hate you so much!" Optimus yelled nd tackled the both of them

"Ahhhhh!" They both yelled

Optimus layed on top of them laughing, Optimus on top, then Ratchet nd then Clawfang on the bottom of the pile, struggling to move.

"/DOG PILE!/" Bumblebee yelled nd threw himself on top of them

"Oof!" All three grunted

"Not much help! Bumblebee!" Clawfang choked out

REC ROOM

"I never imagined Optimus out of all the people here, to laugh! Or play!" Miko cried out laughing

"I'm not sure if that's even him!" Wheeljack joked

**Ok I'm done ill continue the home movies in the next chapter! this is TFP4EVA signing off! PEACE OUT HOMIES! (If you have seen the movie Spirit stallion of the Cimmeron I think that's how you spell it, do you guys remember the part when he back for the Indian, missed him on purpose nd threw him on his back? That's wat Clawfang did!)**


	19. Memories

**Nd I'm continuing the home movies thingy! Yea! Enjoy! I do not own the song Incorruptible by Beckah Shae! Nd if you want you can go on YouTube to listen to it while you read nd I don't own any of the songs that are in this fic!**

Memories

VIDEO

""THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Clawfang sang off-key on purpose

"/WHEEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO/" Bumblebee also sang off-key

"OOYYOMBAMBAWAAAAAAA" Optimus screeched laughing

"SHUT UP!" Ratchet yelled

"NEVER!" Clawfang yelled out

"WHY NOT?!" Ratchet yelled

"CAUSE I SING BEAUTIFULLY!" Clawfang huffed yelling

REC ROOM

"Wrong! She doesn't sing beautifully" Miko joked

"You got that right" Bulkhead agreed laughing

Optimus nd Bumblebee had tears falling down their faces as they watched the videos, remembering the great memories they had with Clawfang

VIDEO

Ratchet walked over to the music player nd shut it off

"Finally" he sighed

"Hey! Meany! I was using that!" Clawfang said

"If you want it back on then sing something else!" Ratchet huffed

"Fine I will! Raf!" Clawfang yelled

"Yeah?" He asked timidly, looking up from his laptop

Clawfang padded over to him, whispered something to him in his ear, Raf nodded typed something on his laptop, connected it to a monitor

"Incorruptible by Beckah Shae?" Ultra Magnus read

"Mmmhmmmm, put play little man" Clawfang said looking to him

Raf nodded nd pressed play, the beat came in faded nd then becoming louder

Clawfang took a deep breath nd began

"Keep on running to the end and pick up the pace-ace

Keep on running while you can

And win this race, first place

Cause nothing can slow me down

So I ain't got no time to spare

Nothing can stop me now

And breathing like I'm already there

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible I'm only in it to win it

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible told you I'm in it to win it

Keep on fighting take your blows

Like it ain't over yet

Keep on fighting cause you know

The more you give you get

Cause nothing can hold me down

I just keep rising up again

I'm aiming for the crown

Cause eternity is what every wants

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible I'm only in it to win it

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible told you I'm in it to win it

I ain't beating the air I'm winning something

I ain't going nowhere unless you're there" She sang strongly

REC ROOM

"Carweir?" Clawrita asked

"Yes little one?" Optimus answered gently

"Of she wases awive, would she be wike dat wit me?" She asked looking up at him

"Most likely yes, why?" Optimus said stroking her helm

"Causes she wooks wike fun, nd I want to meet her in weal wife nows but she's dead" Clawrita said looking down

"Well she was fun, in fact, when Bumblebee nd I saw her for one last time, she said that she was very happy that I was sparked. Nd that she wished she was alive to spend time with you" Optimus said smiling

"Wait what do you's mean?" Clawrita asked confused

"I'll explain to you when you're older alright?" Optimus said

"Okays"

VIDEO

Everyone started to clap to the rhythm while she sang, smiling

"Got my eye on the crown and I'm focused

Determined to make you proud as I finish

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible I'm only in it to win it

Incorruptible for this life I live

Incorruptible told you I'm in it to win it

Win it

Win it

To win it

Told you I'm in it to win it" she finished

"Better?" She asked smirking at Ratchet

"Hmmm, maybe" Ratchet huffed

"Pfhhht! Haha! Nothing makes you happy huh?" Clawfang joked

"I bet you can't make Magnus laugh!" Miko challenged

REC ROOM

"Oh no!" Ultra Magnus said covering his face

"I remember this!" Jack said

VIDEO

"Hmmm, ill accept that challenge" Clawfang said smirking at Magnus

"Please soldier, try your best to make me laugh, it simply won't work" Ultra Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest

"Yea well ill try my best!" Clawfang said,

She went to the supply closet, found lots of cans of helium nd (I forgot the type of gas that makes people talk deep) the opposite of helium (srry like I said I forgot!) brought them out nd placed them in front of her nd Magnus

"Helium? How is that going to make me laugh?" Ultra Magnus asked

"Well,..." Clawfang said before drinking the helium from the can

"I suppose this wont make you laugh! Cause uh it sure makes everyone else laugh!" Clawfang said in a squeaky high pitched voice

Everyone snickered at her voice, Clawfang smiled nd drank more

"How bout this Magnus boy? Eh? You ain't laughing! Laugh mech! Laugh!" Clawfang squeaked

Ultra Magnus tried not to smile, the corner of his mouth twitching as he heard her voice, Clawfang drank the rest of the helium, voice higher nd squeaked than ever!

"Come on! Magnus! My mech, my main mech! Have some fun!" She squeaked

Magnus snickered nd chuckled a bit

"Whats that? Do I hear you chuckling?" Clawfang squeaked

"A bit yes" Ultra Magnus admitted

"Well, then I bet this will make you laugh!" Clawfang said taking the helium that made her voice deep

She drank like 5 cans nd spoke,

"Who am I? 'AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM ND ROLL OUT!'" Clawfang said in a baritone voice, standing on two legs, posing

"Do I really sound like that?" Optimus asked

"A bit yes" Clawfang continued, voice baritone

REC ROOM

The humans were cracking up nd rolling on the floor as her voice changed from super high to baritone

VIDEO

Clawfang drank more, her voice becoming deeper

"Laugh mech! I command you to!" Clawfang said

Ultra Magnus snickered, and started to laugh softly

"Laugh! Laugh I say!" Clawfang continued

Ultra Magnus bursted out laughing, he fell on the floor, clutching his sides, since he tried not to laugh out loud when her voice was squeaky but this was gold!

"Mwahahahaha! I made the high nd mighty Ultra Magnus laugh!" Clawfang said voice still deep

The others shook their helms, laughing

REC ROOM

The video ended nd Bumblebee was about to shut off the video player until he spotted another one, he looked confused nd read what it said on the side of the tape, his optics filled with tears, he covered his mouth nd put it on

It read "MEMORIES WITH THE GREATEST TEAM ND FAMILY I'VE EVERY HAD" by Clawfang

Everyone looked confused but covered their mouths when it went to a video

VIDEO

"Hey guys its me Clawfang, I managed to put a little something together with the help of two of my brothers" Clawfang said smiling softly

"Hi! Hey!" Two mechs said waving their paws

"Ok get out of here!" Clawfang joked

"You suck!" A black, brown nd white male cat said

"Yeah we helped you! So we should be in this vid too!" Huffed a grey, nd brown male cat

"Fine! fine!" Clawfang huffed,

"Anyways, um yea! I miss you all so much! I wish I was there with you all! You were the greatest family I could every have!" Clawfang said choking up

"Hey! Don't cry man!" The brothers said in unison

"Let me! *sigh* sorry, WhiteNight, Smudgeeye" she apolizied to her brothers

"Um yea!, so hope you enjoy! Nd like I said the greatest family ever!" Clawfang finished,

REC ROOM

Everyone was shocked, they saw her alive but in an angel like form,

The video switched to a different clip nd it was a slideshow, the song Butterfly fly away played first

VIDEO

It showed Clawfang as a cub, fluffy nd chewing on a digit of someone's with her mouth, her paws holding onto to it

The next one showed her still as the cub, but with Optimus nd Bumblebee cuddling her, she looked happy nd was in the middle of licking Bumblebee's cheek

It started to show a pic of her as a teenager nd being punished by Optimus, she had an upset face, glaring at him

(Fireflies)

The next showed her still as a teenager, pinning Bumblebee down

The rest showed her as an adult, making weird faces in the pics, her tongue sticking out nd so forth,

The last one was a full pic of all of team prime crowded around each other smiling, with Clawfang in the middle smiling

REC ROOM

Everyone was crying softly as they watched the clips, they read the bottom of the pic

"I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ENJOYED BEING WITH YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FAMILY!" It read

It went back to a clip of Clawfang crying nd her brothers comforting her

VIDEO

"I'm pretty sure you're all crying a bit right now, I am as you can see" Clawfang chuckled weakly

"But I'm not lying about you all being the best family ever! I'm mean seriously, before Bumblebee found me on the street, my sister teased me badly, bruised nd beat me up just because I was the tiny of the litter. These two stood up for me, while I cried, then they left because they got adopted as well as my sister, no one wanted me nd so I ran away" Clawfang choked

"5 months I've been alone, hungry nd cold, that is until Bumblebee found me, took me in nd you all helped to raise me as a member of your team! I wish I could be with all of you right now! Take care! Oh nd Optimus" Clawfang said

REC ROOM

Optimus immediately perked up his helm

VIDEO

"I haven died yet, I've been reborn! As Clawrita! Apparently GOD saw how much I cared for you all nd gave me 4th chance of life! Nd if you're wondering 4th chance of life, you'll find out later on as she grows up, nd if I hadn't died, you wouldn't have had her, enjoy her with all your spark! Take care of her! Nd most of all remember, I'm always alive, in all of your guy's sparks nd hearts! Love you all! Bye!" Clawfang sobbed

REC ROOM

The video ended nd everyone retreated to their quarters crying softly, Optimus got up with a sleeping Clawrita, holding her close. He carried a reborn version of Clawfang, no wonder she never visited anymore, that also explained that she was more attached to Bumblebee nd him. He nd Bumblebee walked to their own quarters, giving each other a quick hug nd left. Optimus entered his room, laid down on his back with Clawrita on top, holding her close, tears falling down his face nd fell into recharge.

**I'm done yessss! Well hope you enjoyed it nd yea! this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	20. Sparkday

** Special day for lil Clawrita! Omg! Eeeeek! Hope you enjoy!**

Spark day

After being a month on earth, the rest of Team Prime, with the exceptance of Ratchet and the humans, returned to Cybertron. Optimus was smiling softly at his daughter while she slept soundly, today was a special day for her, this exact day,

June 15, 2013. Born at 5:00 am.

Optimus continued smiling, chuckling softly as he remembered that day

FLASHBACK

"Ratchet…mmmmmmmmaah!... I'm….ngh….scared" Optimus confessed

Ratchet was dumbstruck; his leader unafraid of anything was scared of delivering a sparkling!

"Its alright a lot of carriers are at first, but you'll do fine" Ratchet reassured his friend. Optimus nodded and was hit by another contraction, he screamed in pain and went limp again, he laid his helm against his berth room wall and stared at the ceiling wondering how many more contractions he would have until his little femme came out.

It was about 2 hours of pain for Optimus, he sat on the floor yelling and screaming then finally he felt something warm, and wet flow between his legs.

"Ratchet?" Optimus whimpered

"Your oil broke, this little femme will be here soon" Ratchet said putting himself in between Optimus' legs separating them in a birthing position.

"What are you doing?!" Optimus asked, optics wide as he saw Ratchet in between his legs.

"When I count to 3' I want you to push on the next contraction, alright?" Ratchet said lifting Optimus' legs on his shoulders and servos ready for the coming sparkling. Optimus was about to protest until he felt the next contraction and heard Ratchet yell out "1,2,3 PUSH!" Optimus pushed and felt the sparkling move only a little bit down his valve.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGH! FRAAAAAAAAAAAG! THIS IS GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus cursed.

"Alright stop" Ratchet said

Optimus fell back on the wall exhausted. He wanted to give up right there but he thought about his unborn daughter, how he wanted to hear her cries, see her face, hold her for the first time after nine exhausting months. Ratchet was rather surprised when Optimus cussed but he knew that was the pain talking.

"Alright we're going to do the same thing like we did in the beginning" Ratchet said

Optimus nodded and felt the contraction and screamed.

"1,2,3 PUSH MECH! PUSH!" Ratchet yelled above Optimus' screams.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M AAAGH! PUSHING! FRAG YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus screamed as he felt the sparkling edge further down his valve, boy he felt like he was being torn apart. He never experienced this kind of pain before it was worse than being almost killed in an explosion. He continued pushing, curling up forward.

"Stop!" Ratchet said

Optimus fell back again and vented heavily, he couldn't wait to get his daughter out! She was basically tearing him apart! Ratchet scanned his abdomen and saw that she was close to crowning. He saw Optimus stiffen and curl up forward screaming and he saw his cable muscles pushing the sparkling out.

"KEEP PUSHING! SHE'S ALMOST CROWNING!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus threw himself back still screaming and pushing.

"THIS HURTS LIKE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE P- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PIT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T AAAAAAH DO THIS ANY RAAAAA! MORE R-AAAAATCHET!" he screamed at the top of his intakes.

"YES YOU CAN! KEEP PUSHING!" yelled Ratchet

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Optimus, he felt his daughter squeeze down further, and he knew he was close to crowning.

"STOP!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus practically collapsed on the wall venting hard, his body hurt so much from all that pushing and the painful contractions that surged through his body. He sighed exhausted but he knew she wasn't out yet so he tried to fight off the feeling of exhaustion off of him. Optimus felt something touch his valve, he looked up and saw Ratchet that was stretching it and feeling for the sparkling, Optimus squirmed and it threw Ratchet off guard, making him hurt Optimus inside of him. Optimus hissed in pain at the jab he got in his valve, but he forgot all about it as his body went rigid and bent forward screaming in pain. Ratchet removed his digits immediately and grabbed Optimus' legs and put them on his shoulders, while Optimus screamed in sheer pain.

"COME ON OPTIMUS! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! I CAN SEE HER HELM!" Ratchet exclaimed over Optimus' screams.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! WHY DOES IT H-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT M-MOOOOOOOOOOORE T-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAN J-UUUUUST H-HAAAAAAVING HER JUST COME D-DOOOOWN?!" Optimus yelled, he fell back, helm against the wall and was venting heavier than before.

"Alright on the next contraction I need you push with your might!" Ratchet said, "I can see her helm and I'm going to try again and move her forward so you can push her easier, now don't move"

Optimus was too exhausted to move his whole body ached badly, he never felt this much pain before. He hurt so bad that when Ratchet touched his valve again to stretch it out so the sparkling could slip through a little faster, he didn't squirm. He closed his optics and was dozing off, he felt Ratchet move the sparkling toward his opening, and continued bringing her out, Optimus felt another contraction come, he tried to curl up and push was too weak so he fell back screaming in pain,

"Optimus come on don't give up! Just give me one hard push and she's out!" Ratchet encouraged him

"I AGH! CAN'T! AAAAAGHH!" Optimus continued to scream, unable to move

"Yes you can! If you don't do this she'll offline" Ratchet said with urgency in his voice

Optimus sighed heavily as the contraction passed and lay limp, "I can't, I'm too weak I can't" Optimus rasped. All of a sudden a bright light appeared before them and it revealed a very worried Clawfang.

"Clawfang?" Ratchet asked with Optimus' legs still on his shoulders. Clawfang nodded and went toward Optimus, who looked at her with pain and tiredness.

"If you don't have that sparkling now, I won't live,"Clawfang said with concern in her voice

"You won't live? What is that supposed to mean?" Optimus said tiredly

"You'll see and you better give one final push or after having her for nine months will be for nothing" She said and the bright light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"You heard her! On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can like your life depends on it" Ratchet said.

Optimus merely nodded and felt a very powerful and painful contraction, it hurt more than all the other contractions he had before. He screamed out, curled himself, and pushed as hard as he could of whatever of his strength he had left.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T! TAKE IT ANY LONGEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Optimus yelled out,

"That's it keeps going it's helm just emerged!, give it all you got now!" Ratchet encouraged the Prime. Optimus forced a nod and continued pushing, he was about to lay back against the wall until the worst of the contractions he ever had through out this whole process, hit him like he was hit by Astrotrain in his train mode,

"RAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAH!" Optimus screamed out as he continued pushing,

"NNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried out, he felt the sparkling slip out of him fully and laid back exhausted, Optimus looked at Ratchet, who was cleaning her up and realizied that sparklings were supposed to cry when they're born.

"Are we too…" Optimus began covering his mouth, on the verge of tears

"Late? I think so Optimus, I'm so sorry" Ratchet said kneeling beside his friend that was covered in birth fluids, waist down but he didn't care he handed the little femme to Optimus, and he took her carefully and held her close. All of a sudden they both hear chirps and growls coming from the little femme, Optimus looked at her and cried happily. Ratchet practically leapt for joy, while Optimus hugged her tiny frame and kissed her forehelm. Then he realized something, this little one looks exactly like Clawfang helm to tail except for a fact she was now cybertronion. She had the same coloring, spots, eyes and hair except her hair didn't cover her whole right eye yet. She was like a yellowish orange, tan, her underbelly and chassis was a medium shade of tan, she had black tipped ears, she had the same two deformed diamond shape blob on her forearms on each side, the same deformed heart shape on her stomach sides, her tail was tipped black, her upper and lower back had the black smudge that Clawfang did, on her left paw her middle digit was black, both her right sided paws front and back were completely black, her left back leg was completely black until it meets her joint to bend her leg. Her hair had the same spots on the tip, both sides and the top of her helm. Her optics surprised Optimus a lot especially since for the first time he saw two instead of one, her optics were aqua blue-green and her pupils were a bright energon blue.

"She's beautiful Optimus and she looks like an exact mini replica of Clawfang, are you going to name her that?" Ratchet asked astonished

"No, I'm going to name her after a warrior from the Golden Age, Clawtita Fay she can be called by either name, either Clawrita or Fay" Optimus said cradling Clawrita in his arms and watched her fall asleep, snuggling closer to her carrier's spark.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Optimus chuckled and quietly left the room, he turned around, jumped and activated his arm canon

"Hey! Hold your fire!" the in front of him said, holding up his servos

"Smokescreen! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Optimus gasped, and deactivated his arm canon

"Hehe, sorry! I didn't mean to" Smokescreen said apolizing, looking down, shifting his pedes and putting his servos behind his back

"That's alright, now is there something you need?" Optimus asked, calming down and smiling gently at the young mech

"Um sorta, its just that I know that its Clawrita's special day, today since you told everyone, and I wanted some advice, so I know what to give her" Smokescreen said sheepishly

"Well, you can um, you know what I don't know either to tell you the truth, how bout a blanket or toy?" Optimus suggested, rubbing the back of his helm

"ok! Thanks Optimus!" Smokescreen said cheerfully and walked away

Optimus chuckled and prepared for his daughter's special day.

OoOoOoOoOo

Optimus walked back into his berth room, to find his daughter awake, reading a data pad and laying down on her stomach, data pad in front of her, back legs crossed neatly, out beside her, and front paws over the other neatly

"What are you reading?" he asked and sat down on the berth next to her

"Mmmmmm, oh I ises weading bout da warwior maximaw Cwawfang" she said looking up

"What? Clawfang?" Optimus asked bewildered

"Yeses, apawently deres anoder Cwawfang, but a cybewtwonion" Clawrita said

"Tell me a little bit about her" Optimus said still bewildered

'Another Clawfang? How did I not know about this? I practically read every non fiction and fiction stories about every great warrior, from the beginning of Primus' time to the Golden age' Optimus thought

"When she wases young, she wases an awchivist, wike yous!" she squeaked

"Hmmm" Optimus hummed

"I wills skip aheads, she wases fweinds wit Pwedaking and….."

"Wait! Predaking?!" Optimus asked

"Yeses, Pwedaking wanteded to be alw of Cybewtwon's king or Pwime, but da council saids nos, because he wases too viowent, Cwawfang wases Cwawita Fay, wike my names! Back den and towd da council evewyting abouts peace and alw da wights fow alw wiving cweatures" she continued

Optimus was intrigued but confused at the same time, that happened with him and Megatron, the council, and the speeches that they both gave

"Da council decideded dat she wills be dere new queen or Pwime, Pwedaking wases fuwious and stowmed off weaving a vewy confused Cwawita Fay, aftew sevewal months waw bwoke out and it was da Pwedacons vs da Maximals, dey fought and fought, Cwawitta Fay didns wike it and went to Pwimus himself fow hewp" she said getting excited

Optimus felt like he was going to faint, everything that she was telling happened to him and Megatron!

"She wented wit her bwothews, Sonictaiw and Buwbee, alw twee twaveled to Pwimus' cowe and met hims! Pwimus calleded upon hew…

STORY

"Clawrita Fay, why have you traveled here?" Primus asked in his booming voice

"I-I-I wanted to ask you for help, there is war waging violently on the surface" Clawrita Fay explained, in her soft yet deep female voice

"I noticed, I wish I could do something about it" Primus sighed

"I can't but maybe you can" He added

"Me? But I'm nothing more than an archivist! What can I do?" Clawrita Fay asked

"Come forward, young one" Primus said

Clawrita Fay obeyed nd stepped forward, helm held high nd tail high

"Clawrita Fay, you have devoted yourself as the only guardian to your younger brothers, as a mother, caretaker, guardian nd older sister. You have proved you are willing to risk your own life for them!" Primus said strongly

Clawrita Fay looked at him curiously but said nothing

"Nd I have decided that you are worthy enough to be ranked in a higher level, instead of being the timid archivist you are-" Primus said, surrounding a bright blue light around her, lifting her up in the air

Clawrita Fay was shocked, she curled herself up nd looked at Primus wondering why she was being lifted up

"Now going to be Clawfang Prime! Carrier of The Matrix of The Primes nd Myself!" Primus announced proudly

Clawrita Fay saw the Matrix, her optics widened when it started compacting itself to fit in her chassis, it gently touched her chest nd she immediately opened up, the Matrix went in her chest nd made a bright light. Sonictail nd Bulbee had to shield their optics from the light, once it passed they opened their optics, nd were shocked to see how much their sister changed.

She was larger in hight nd size, instead of being as tall as Sonictail she was about 3 feet taller, her shoulders widened making her look robust, her face though was what shocked them both, instead of showing a timid frightened face all the time, she showed wisdom, bravery, nd determination.

"Now go, for there isn't much time left" Primus said urgently

"I'm honored by this, nd I won't let you down Primus" Clawfang Prime said

"I know you won't now go!" Primus said

Clawfang Prime nodded nd left quickly, running past her brothers, they ran after her smiling

"Dude your voice! It changed!" Bulbee blurted out

"What do you m-..." Clawfang started but paused, noticing the change

Her voice was strong, it was no longer soft nd timid, it changed in tone as well, instead of being soft nd highish it became a baritone feminine voice

"Oh that change" she said

"Yea that change!" Sonictail laughed

END OF STORY

Optimus was practically about to faint when he heard all of this, archivist, friend turned into an enemy for the same reason for power, a Matrix that he heard of but was never found it even seen! His helm whirled with a bunch of questions, wanting answers. He finally gave in fainted on the berth. Clawrita yelped and started to shake him

"Mama? Carweir?" She asked scared

She shook him harder crying out his name

"MAMA?!" She cried

Optimus moaned, got up nd shook his helm, Clawrita had tears running down her face nd clung onto him tightly

"Don do dat!" She cried

"I'm sorry baby girl, it was just that story confused me a lot nd I had so many questions that needed to be answered that I couldn't handle it" Optimus cooed to her softly

Clawrita sniffed nd stopped crying, she looked up at him smiling weakly, Optimus wiped her tears away nd hugged her tightly

"Come on, there's something waiting for you in the Crystal Gardens" Optimus said picking her up

"What is it?" She asked looking up at him

"You'll see" Optimus said smiling gently down at her

They both entered the gates to the garden, Optimus covered her optics with one servo nd walked to the middle of the garden, Clawrita pawed at his servo wanting to see, but Optimus kept his servo there firmly, she huffed nd gave up, Optimus chuckled nd finally removed his servo. Clawrita's optics became wide as she saw all of Team Prime there.

Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Smokescreen nd Arcee, even the humans were there!

"Happy B-day Clawrita!" Miko yelled out happily

The others did the same, smiling. Clawrita squealed happily nd looked up at Optimus

"Happy Sparkday" he said gently nuzzling her

She nuzzled back purring loudly, Miko took a quick picture, smiling

Clawrita jumped out of his arms nd ran to Ratchet nd the humans, she jumped in Ratchet's arms, purring loudly, happy to see him again,

"It's good see you as well Clawrita" Ratchet chuckled

"Hey what about us?" Miko joked

Clawrita jumped down from Ratchet's arms nd headed toward the humans, who ran to her nd hugged her tightly, she hugged them back, licking them happily

"Hehe! We missed you!" Raf said looking up at her

"I did too! I missed you's awot!" Clawrita agreed

Then Wheeljack threw a lob ball, Bulkhead caught it laughing

"Let's get this party started!" Wheeljack yelled out

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clawrita yawned tiredly, Optimus chuckled nd picked her up. It was about 10:00 pm, late for a sparkling. He held her close, stroking her helm

"We'll clean everything up" Ultra Magnus said putting a servo on the Prime's shoulder

"Alright, thank you Magnus" Optimus said nodding

Optimus was walking when Miko came up to him

"Hey boss bot!" She yelled

Optimus stopped, turned around, kneeled to her size, holding his sleeping daughter close to his chassis

"Yes Miko?" He asked gently

"H-how old is she?" Miko panted, tired from running

"She's a stellar cycle old, or 1 years old in your terms" Optimus said smiling

"Oh ok! Thanks!" Miko said running back

Optimus got up chuckling, exited the Crystal Gardens, entered Iacon's so far only apartment building, went up to his berth room, put in the override code, nd entered. The door closed behind him as he went to his berth, nd laid Clawrita down gently, putting a stuffed tiger that Bumblebee got her, next to her, she immediately cuddled it, holding it close to her. Optimus chuckled, put her blanket over her, laid down next to her nd fell into recharge holding her close, smiling.

**Nd I'm done! Ooooooh! Hope you enjoyed nd yea! This is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	21. Questions

**Back once again! Yes! So yea I have nothing to say except enjoy!**

Questions

Optimus was cuddling Clawrita on his berth, with her squeaking happily as she cuddled back

"I'm never going to let you go" Optimus said

"Carweir?" Clawrita asked tilting her helm to one side

"Yes little one?" Optimus answered smiling at her

"Where's my sire?" She asked

Optimus sighed knowing this question would come sooner or later,

"Well, um you don't have one" Optimus said, sitting up

"Where is he's?" She asked

"No honey I mean *sigh* this is so hard to explain" Optimus sighed

"Why is it so hawd to expwain?" Clawrita asked tilting her helm more

"*sigh* you don't have a sire period. You were born with out one" Optimus tried to explain

Clawrita looked at him confused

"You were born through virgin birth, I haven't met anyone to be your sire but you were still born" Optimus said

"So I dons have one?" She said starting to get what he was trying to explain

"No you don't, but hey at least you have me, a sire nd a carrier rolled in one, right?" Optimus asked kissing her small cheek

"I guesses so, oh well. You're wight! I do haves you!" Clawrita said, nuzzling him

"Hmmm, nd I'm happy that I had you" Optimus said

"Carweir?" Clawrita asked

"Yes?" Optimus said patiently

"Where do sparkwings come from?" She asked

Optimus was dumbstruck

"I'll tell you when you're older" Optimus said chuckling nervously

"Okays" Clawrita said

"I love you baby girl" Optimus said

"I wuv you's too!" Clawrita said licking his cheek

**Nd I'm done! Srry bout it being so short but I couldn't think of anything else to right but hey! At least I write something, Right? Anyways this is TFP4EVA SIGING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	22. Kidnapped

**I have nothing to say except enjoy!**

Wheeeee!

Kidnapped

It's been a full year since either they visited earth or Ratchet nd the kids visited them on Cybertron, Clawrita was running in the Ember woods, playing with Optimus nd Bumblebee. They both laughed as they tried to catch her

"Can't catch mes!" Clawrita squeaked

"Oh yes we can!" Bumblebee said chuckling, running after her

Clawrita ran into a bush, hiding

Optimus stepped in front of it, looking around smirking

"I wonder where she could have gone, do you know where she went Bumblebee?" Optimus said

"Um no sir! I haven't. Looks like she got away" Bumblebee said winking as he neared the bush

Clawrita snickered nd bolted out of the bush only to be caught by Bumblebee!

"Eek!" She squeaked

"Got you!" Bumblebee laughed triumphantly

"Hehe!" Clawrita laughed

Optimus chuckled nd walked over to them

Then they heard something, Optimus immediately became serious again nd activated his arm gun, Bumblebee held Clawrita close to his chest with one arm nd the other with his guns activated,

"Show yourself!" Optimus said strongly

Clawrita whimpered nd sent pulses to her carrier, Optimus softened a bit, but remained tense, he sent reassuring pulses to her, calming her down some. Then all of a sudden there was shooting everywhere, Optimus nd Bumblebee started shooting in the direction of the blasts, Bumblebee put her down nd told her to stay close, Clawrita nodded nd stayed near their pedes, Vechicons came from the ember trees nd bushes surrounding them. Clawrita tried to make herself smaller wanting to go home.

::Clawrita I need you to run back home nd get help:: Optimus told her through their bond

::I-I dons know da way dere fully:: Clawrita protested

Then Starscream came nd landed in front of them smirking

"Long time no see, am I right Prime?" Starscream spat bitterly

::Now! Go now!:: Optimus commanded

Clawrita ran between Starscream's legs, running as fast as she could, Starscream tried to catch her but failed

"Get that cub!" Starscream screeched

"No! Leave her alone!" Bumblebee yelled nd attacked Starscream

"Ahhhhhh!" Starscream screeched nd tried to duck only to be punched in the face

"ATTACK!" He commanded, pointing at the two autobots

"Bumblebee go nd try nd contact Ratchet, he might be able to bridge her to earth nd keep her safe until they retreat" Optimus said to the scout, punching a Vechicon

"Alright sure" Bumblebee agreed, back flipping a con

:Ratchet! This is Bumblebee do you read?: he asked

:Loud nd clear, what's wrong?: Ratchet replied

:I need you to lock onto Clawrita's coordinates nd bridge her to earth, Starscream is here nd wants her, Optimus wants her safe nd so do I: Bumblebee explains, grabbing a Vechicon by the arm nd flipping him on his back

:I can't get a lock on her coordinates! I can't find her! She doesn't have the chip I have yet to install in her so we can bridge her here!: Ratchet said

Bumblebee's optics became wide, he was about to tell Optimus until they heard a scream, Optimus and Bumblebee immediately recognized it nd ran, the Vechicons were on the floor, dead when they ran. They saw a groundbridge nd Shockwave holding Clawrita by the scruff

"Shockwave! Release her now!" Optimus said activating his arm gun to shoot him

"I'm afraid that is illogical" Shockwave said nd Predaking appeared, lunging at the Prime

"CARWEIR!" Clawrita yelled, squirming

"Bumblebee! Get her now!" Optimus strained as Predaking was holding the Prime's servos to keep from punching him

Bumblebee nodded nd ran forward only to be attacked by Starscream! Starscream used his claws nd scratched Bumblebee on his side, Bumblebee gasped nd fell on his knees clutching his side

NO! WET MES GO!" Clawrita yowled

"I'm afraid that I can not do that young one" Shockwave said bringing her to the groundbridge

"NO! RAAAAH!" Optimus yelled nd helm-butted Predaking, running after Shockwave, shooting him

Shockwave shot back nd called for Starscream nd Predaking, who finished their opponents nd ran to the bridge, Optimus got up nd ran forward with Bumblebee not far behind, the last thing heard was Clawrita screaming nd crying out both their names for help nd the bridge closed. Optimus deactivated his arm gun, breathed angrily nd screamed toward the sky

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled angrily

Bumblebee looked at him worriedly nd placed a reassuring servo on his shoulder when he finished screaming

"She's gone nd it's all my fault" Optimus whispered, falling to his knees nd covering his face in his servos

"No, no it's not, we'll get her back" Bumblebee said standing in front of the Prime, putting both servos on his shoulders

"I hope so, cause if not then I won't be able to live with myself" Optimus said

"Remember what Clawfang said?" Optimus continued looking up, tears forming in his optics

"Yea, that she's a reborn version of her. That's why you wanted her back badly" Bumblebee said

"Even if I didnt know that, I still would've done the same thing, after that's what carriers do, protect their sparklings, no matter who they are" Optimus choked out

Bumblebee helped Optimus up nd they both started walking back to Iacon nd in their apartment building, When they arrived Bumblebee gave Optimus a reassuring hug, telling him again that they'll find her nd retreated to his berth room, Optimus entered his nd collapsed on his berth, curling up, holding the little tiger nd blanket of Clawrita close as he cried softly

Else where on Cybertron

Shockwave threw Clawrita in a cell, not caring if she got hurt, locked the door nd left, Clawrita whimpered nd curled up in a ball, she cried softly for her carrier, she looked up nd noticed some moonlight flooded her cell, she looked out the small window, crying nd started to hum

Nd I'm leaving off there! so yea hope you enjoyed this chapter nd yea! This is TFP4EVA SIGING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!


	23. Talking to the moon

**Nd I'm back yea! So hope you enjoy this one! I don't own the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars! Listen to it if you want to hear it **

Talking to the moon

Optimus still laid curled up on his berth, crying softly. He looked up tears still streaming down his face. He saw the double moons outside, nd their light was pouring in his room. He sat up, looked out the window, hugging his legs close to his chest, he started humming softly nd opened his bond with Clawrita

::I hope you can hear me baby girl:: he said softly

::I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbours think

I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have

You're all I have:: Optmius sang softly in his baritone voice

::At night when the stars

light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon.

Try to get to You

In hopes you're on

the other side

Talking to me too.

Or Am I a fool

who sits alone

Talking to the moon?::

IN A CELL

Clawrita heard him, but it was faint, a whisper in a way, she opened her side of the bond nd sang softly

::I hope you heaw mes too:: Clawrita cried softly

::I'm feeling like

I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say

I've gone mad

Yeah

I've gone mad

But they don't know

what I know

Cause when the

sun goes down

someone's talking back

Yeah

They're talking back:: she sang softly in a soft high voice

Starscream nd Shockwave watched a live video feed of her nd listened intently

::At night when the stars

light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon.

Try to get to You

In hopes you're on

the other side

Talking to me too.

Or am I a fool

who sits alone

Talking to the moon?::

(Together)

::Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..

Do you ever hear me calling

(Ahh...Ahh..Ahh..)

Ho hou ho ho hou:: Optimus sang, tears falling

::'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon!:: Clawrita sobbed

(Both at same time)

::Still try to get to you

In hopes you're on

the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away:: they sang softly

Optimus sobbed nd looked out the window, wanting his daughter back.

Clawrita looked out the window, screaming for him, sobbing as if her life depended on it, she began humming again

Optimus started to hum as well,

::I can hear you but it's faint, like a whisper:: Optimus cried

**So yea! I'm done see you in the next chapter! this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	24. So far apart

**Nd I'm back! Told you so! Enjoy! I don't own the song So Far Apart by KJ-52! If you want you can look it up nd listen to it as you read!**

So far apart

::You know it only breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark (ohh)

You know it always breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark:: Clawrita started

::I read your post on your facebook

Reminisced on the pics how your face looked

See But now I'm walking away straight shook

You've changed so much you don't got the same look

I guess the pain took its toll I guess the pain took control

I guess the pain went and took your soul

Cause I ain't seen the same one I used to know

You stop going to the places that we used to go

We used to flow man we used to build

We used to stop used to talk and we used to chill

It all stopped now whats the deal

I miss you so much this is how I feel:: Optimus tried to "rap"

::You know it only breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark (ohh)

You know it always breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark

So far apart

So far apart

So far apart

I feel so apart (I miss you):: Clawrita sang

::Can't you see right now just what's going on

You try to close your eyes can't see whats going wrong

That little compromise when you was going strong

But you ignore the signs kept it rolling on

So get ya fake smile proceed to throw it on

Man your living wild all the while sort of calm

So how you living now I hope I'm sort of wrong

Just When I say that I already know what's going on

Still all along just through the thick and thin

Your holding on to your bitterness deep within

Its time to forgive it begins w/ Him

God is knocking on the door let him in:: Optimus sang

::You know it only breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark (ohh)

You know it always breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark

So far apart

So far apart

So far apart

How did we get so apart:: Clawrita sang sadly

(Both)

::Come back (its never too late)

Come back (it's never too late for you)

Come back (its never too late for you)

And I just want to know why don't you go home

Its never too late for you..:: they both sang, crying

Optimus laid on his back, holding her tiger nd blanket close, sobbing hard

Clawrita curled up in a corner, crying her spark out, screaming for her carrier

**Nd dun dun dun! Omg! Why am I so mean?! Ugh! Well hope you enjoyed it nd yea this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE** **OUT HOMIES!**


	25. All for nothing

**Here wit another chapt! Ok this takes place 20 yrs after Clawrita was kidnapped by the decepticons to get revenge from the autobots! *0* nd u can already guess that she's all grown up! Anyways enjoy!**

All for nothing

Autobot base

Optimus sulked around everyday thinking about Clawrita, he was always quiet nd rarely spoke, whenever he responded when someone spoke to him he would just nod or go "hmm". He was really devastated that his only daughter had gotten taken away from him, he tried talking to her through their bond but she never replied back, every night he would look at her toys nd hug them tightly crying his spark out, Bumblebee comforted him everyday since he knew how it felt like to lose someone you love very much.

That night Bumblebee was with a crying Optimus in his berth room nd was comforting him, crying along with him,

"SHE'S GONE ND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T LOST TRACK OF HER SHE WOULD BE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Optimus screamed out crying

"No no, it's not your fault ok? We both lost track of her ok? It's not your fault,*sigh*" Bumblebee said in his newly restored voice

"YEAH BUT I-I-I-I OH!" Optimus sobbed on his berth shaking violently from screaming nd crying so hard

"IT'S BEEN 20 YEARS BUMBLEBEE! 20 YEARS! I HADN'T FOUND HER SINCE! RIGHT NOW I BET SHE'S THINKING THAT ILL NEVER FIND HER! OH!" Optimus screeched out burying his face in a makeshift pillow on his berth

Bumblebee rubbed nd patted his friend's back, wishing that Clawfang was here with them at this moment, to calm their friend down.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Optimus continued screaming nd screeching out, nd all Bumblebee could do was try to calm him down.

Decepticon hideout

Knockout walked to the same cell that he went to everyday, he was very pleased that he got to visit his favorite femme, even though there have been some changes throughout her whole frame, he arrived at the cell nd peered in, there she was, lying on her side recharging, except she was scarred all over by starscream, she had a scar over her left optic, cheek, the corner of her mouth nd along the bridge of her nose, she had a scar over her shoulder, on her front legs on the forearm area, there were scars on her back legs to, on her right back leg she had one that wrapped around it, nd the other just a jagged thick line, she's been stabbed in the side of her stomach, scratched on her lower back nd tail, but the thing that he couldn't take his optics off of was her stomach. She was heavily sparked! She was carrying Predaking's sparklings nd was due any moment, she was to have 4 in fact as Knockout found out. She didnt want to carry anything of Predaking but was forced to spark merge nd be fragged nd boy did she fight! Predaking had to pin her down in his dragon mode in order to frag nd spark merge her, after fighting him for so long, she gave up the fight nd let him. Nd now here she was heavily sparked, nd due any moment. Knockout opened the cell door and immediately she perked up her head, glared at him, bared her teeth nd growled low.

"You can't do anything to me at the moment sweetspark" Knockout smirked

"Oh yeah? Well I can still move about on all fours, unlike you two-legged cybertronions! You have to be put to berth rest!" The femme spat out

"Tsk tsk tsk, now now you can't be insulting my kind, after all your carrier was two- legged hmm?" Knockout said smirking as he came closer to her, to see if the sparklings were even close to her valve

The femme thought about it, but glared at him

"Would you mind lifting up your wing?" Knockout said poking her wing

The femme huffed nd abruptly opened her wing hitting Knockout nd making him fall on his aft.

"You did that on purpose!" Knockout yelled getting up

"I know" the femme smirked eyeing him As he came closer to her bulging stomach

"Humph! You little...!" Knockout said through gritted denta

"Hey!" The femme yelled as Knockout poked her stomach nd started scanning

"What?!" He yelled back

"Get away from me! I don't want you near me at all!" The femme yelled narrowing her optic

"I'm just scanning you!" Knockout protested

"Mmmgrrrr" she growled low nd put her ears back in defense

"Alright alright! By the way you're very close to emergence" Knockout said to the growling femme

"Like I care!" She yelled

Knockout ran out of the cell, slammed the door nd left.

The femme breathed heavily nd looked at her stomach

"I just wish all of you were out of me all ready" she murmured

As if they understood her she felt a wave of pain rush through her

"Mmmm" she grunted

"That's it I'm outta here!" She said getting up

She got up on all fours nd felt her weight on her back nd her paws, she hissed as she felt another wave of pain pass through her. She looked at the door nd activated one of her shoulder cannons nd shot at the door. The smoke cleared as she ran out in a way toward the exit. She heard vehicons shoot at her nd that made her run faster, she ran nd ran until she looked back nd didn't see them

"Not bad for a heavily sparked femme" she told herself

As she neared the exit she felt another wave a of pain wrack through her body nd she groaned, she stopped running nd curled up to her stomach. When the pain left she panted, but she continued running, she was finally outside but noticed it was raining!

"I have no choice" she said to herself nd opened her 130 wingspan nd flew up

It was pretty hard since one: she was sparked, two: it was raining nd wetting her feathery nd furish wings making them damp nd three: she was having mini contractions.

"I have to go home, I have to" she said very determined

Autobot base

Bumblebee was with a weeping Optimus nd was watching videos with him. They were watching the video of when he nd Optimus were singing nd dancing with a very crazy Clawfang

Video

"THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Clawfang sang off-key on purpose

"/WHEEEEOOOO WHEEEOOOO/" Bumblebee also sang off-key

"OOYYOMBAMBAWAAAAAAA" Optimus screeched laughing

"SHUT UP!" Ratchet yelled

"NEVER!" Clawfang yelled out

Back to present

Optimus chuckled at the way Clawfang yelled out "never" nd how she tackled Ratchet playfully making his old friend laugh, Bumblebee looked at him and smiled

Somewhere in the stormy sky

The femme kept flying as much as she could but felt a powerful contraction hit her, she roared in pain, nd lost control of her wings nd crashed landed in a forest, making the trees fall backwards like dominos. She groaned in pain nd looked at her stomach, she saw a ripple go through it as she felt a contraction hit her nd she gritted her sharp denta tightly. It passed nd she started to pant again but heavily

"S-scrap" she breathed out nd layed her helm on the soggy ground groaning nd panting as she went into labor

Autobot base

The video ended nd Optimus was whimpering softly, staring at his daughter's blanket, while Bumblebee put a servo on his friend's shoulder. The alarm went off nd both Optimus nd Bumblebee looked up nd went into the main hangar, where the others were waiting tiredly

"Why this late at niiiiiiiight!" Smokescreen groaned

Ratchet glared at him nd looked at the monitor and noticed an autobot signal along with another one that he didnt recognize (they are on Cybertron nd Ratchet is visiting for a big)

"We shall investigate the site" Ultra Magnus yawned out

Ratchet nodded sleepily nd typed in the coordinates to the ground bridge, the ground bridge whirred to life nd all of Team Prime, including Optimus ran through the portal. The first thing they noticed was the heavy rain nd the knocked down trees.

"Whoa what happened here?" Arcee asked fully awake now

"Crash landing?" Wheeljack guessed

"Optimus what do you think?" Ultra Magnus asked their leader

"L-let's just follow the path that the trees made" Optimus said in a raspy voice since he was screaming nd screeching earlier

"Um ok" Smokescreen said nd they all followed Optimus

Somewhere in the woods

The femme started panting heavily nd decided to get up nd start pacing. She started to pace, but stopped every now nd then when she felt a contraction run through her.

"J-just c-come out please!" She said breathlessly

Then she heard voices, she perked up her ear and lowered her helm in a warning position nd felt her fur bristle

"Agh!" She groaned squeezing her optics shut nd gritting her denta

"I think I heard something!" Someone yelled out

She glared at the direction of the voice but collapsed on the floor panting heavily as she felt something stab her on her back right leg, lighting flashed revealing who shot a dart at her

"Ahhhhh! Why you!" She screamed out nd flapped her wings as she saw Predaking staring at her angrily

"Come back with us so you can deliver properly" he snarled

"Id rather die!" She snarled back, but winced at the pain in her leg

"Very well then your thought shall be granted!" Predaking said as he transformed into his dragon mode nd screeched loudly, lighting flashing nd the thunder rumbling

Autobots

"What was that?!" Bulkhead asked

"Optimus?" Bumblebee asked wearily

"Let's move!" was all the Prime said nd started to run toward the ruckus, with his 'bots right behind him

Predacon nd maximal

Predaking attacked the femme nd threw her on the ground, but she bit his leg, making it bleed energon, Predaking screeched nd slashed at her face. The femme dodged the move,(how with her size no one shall ever know) she locked her paw with his front leg nd made him collapse to the floor, stunned, she took that chance nd bit his throat making him choke, Predaking flailed his helm from side to side but couldn't get loose, for her grip on him was really tight. The autobots arrived at the scene nd saw the two beasts conflicting heavily with each other. Bumblebee sent a live video feed to Ratchet, who received it nd started watching it with the human children (well they arent kids anymore, and yes they are visiting too, the air on Cybertron is now safe for them) who woke up after they left, the femme let him go, when she felt a contraction ripple through her. Predaking saw his chance nd flipped her over on her back, her stomach bulging out making it impossible to sit up, he pinned her down, snarling nd bellowing to her, she growled, but went rigid as another powerful contraction hit nd she felt a warm liquid flow between her back legs, her optics widened at the sudden wetness, Predaking looked between her legs nd noticed her oil broke nd smirked, she somehow managed to throw him off with her back legs sending him flying backwards, she scrambled up nd swayed from side to side as her center of gravity shifted. Predaking got up nd looked at her but saw the Autobots come rushing toward them, shooting. Predaking, now weak from fighting gave up nd retreated, lighting flashing revealing him in the stormy sky, the femme watched as the sire to her sparklings fled nd she looked down panting very heavily nd grunted as she felt a contraction go through her,

"Ratchet open up a ground bridge nd prepare the med-bay" Ultra Magnus said through his comm- link

Ratchet responded back by opening a ground bridge, they went through along with the femme, who was panting, wheezing nd shaking as she walked through the portal with them.

"Over here" Ratchet said to them seeing the heavily sparked and soaked, femme nd leading them to the prepared med-bay

Optimus followed wearily, shooting a glance at the femme from time to time wondering whether or not if it was her or not after all these years

They entered the med-bay nd Bumblebee felt the femme go rigid and saw her collapse on her side breathing heavy through her nose nd noticed that her stomach cables were pushing a sparkling out

"Everyone out!" Ratchet yelled

"Why can't we stay nd watch? We already missed Optimus deliver Clawrita 20 years ago!" The now 25 year old Miko complained

"Fine! But don't touch anything" Ratchet gave in going in between the femme's back legs, moving her tail to the side

"Do you know how to deliver one from a cat?" The now 22 year old Raf asked

"Well..." Ratchet started

"Oh" Raf said

Optimus went to the femme's helm nd kneeled down petting her helm, she opened her uncovered optic nd looked at him with fear in her optic. His feeding protocols onlined nd he felt the sparkling formula that he hasn't used for 20 years pour out of his chassis, through the seams, he yelped in surprise nd Ratchet perked up his helm nd his optics widened in surprise nd handed a rag to Optimus, to clean himself up.

"What happened? Why did that happen?" Optimus asked cleaning himself

"I guess your carrier instincts sensed that Clawrita was here" Ratchet said putting a servo on his friend's shoulder

"But she isn't here" Optimus said as tears started to form in his optics

"I wouldn't be so sure check the femme's ear" Ratchet said smiling gently, walking to the maximal's back legs

The femme watched him go nd looked at Optimus curiously but her face scrunched up as she felt a contraction rush through her, she pushed hard nd roared in pain during the process, she relaxed nd panted, she looked back up at Optimus nd saw him get up, he walked to her ears nd looked at them, he was about to leave until he noticed that her left ear was nipped on the side tip, his optics widened nd he looked at her with a shocked expression, he started to cry happily nd he went to her face nd stroked it, with tears running down his face.

"Is it really you?" He whispered

The femme looked at him nd her optics went wide also as she had flashbacks of her time as a sparkling, she looked at him nd nuzzled his servo nd whispered

"Carrier, I missed you a lot"

"Clawrita!" Optimus cries out nd hugged his now found daughter tightly

Clawrita whimpered nd stiffened up, she pushed nd growled low in pain.

"Come on I can see its helm one more push girl! Come on!" Everyone encouraged

Clawrita nodded nd as soon as felt the next contraction she pushed as hard as she could

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaah! Primus!" She cried out, she felt her first sparkling slip out nd she immediately turned to her sparkling nd started licking it, she licked furiously trying to dry it up, once she finished she noticed it looked nothing like Predaking, it looked more like a maximal cat, just like her

The only thing her sparkling inherited was its sire's black coloring, she looked at her sparkling nd noticed it was a mech! A little mech, he was black nd white, his face was white,his outer optics were white nd his pupils were black, his main body color was black but he had white hair with black streaks, a white under belly nd chest, the tip of his little tail was white, as his tail began it was white, black, white, black until it went to the tip of his tail, nd she noticed that he had wings as well! The underside was all white!, his financials on the side of his helm looked like someone from a dream that she before, the out side was white nd the inside was black, But when she touched noses with her sparkling she felt him cold nd stiff, she lifted her helm nd looked at him, on the verge of tears, she looked away not bothering to look at her son.

"Why aren't you licking it?" The now 26 year old Jack asked

"Come on, here's your son" Ratchet said picking up the limp form and putting it close to her

Clawrita growled low, Ratchet ignored it nd went closer to her with her son, Clawrita continued growling but started to raise the volume of her growling.

"Ratchet, leave her be" Optimus said as he felt through his nd Clawrita's bond that she didnt want her sparkling

"No, she needs to take care of it!" Ratchet protested coming closer

Clawrita suddenly snapped at Ratchet growling nd baring her teeth, ears layed back, fur bristling, nd had her lips curled up making her look vicious. Ratchet immediately jumped back in surprise nd noticed that tears were running down Clawrita's face. He ran a scan on the sparkling, saw the results nd looked up at Clawrita, who was still growling at him

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know" Ratchet apolizied

Clawrita stopped growling nd snuggled her helm close to her carrier nd cried softly.

"Don't cry, you have more on the way, that was only one, the others will survive" Optimus said reassuringly to his daughter, stroking her face with his thumb

"But what if they don't make it? Then it'll all be for nothing" Clawrita said shaking a bit

"Then, we'll comfort you as a family" Optimus said

**Ok that's it I'm done but the next** **chapter will be continuing on where this one is left off at, hope u enjoyed nd yea, this is tfp4eva signing off! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	26. Why?

**I'm back! Yessssssssss! Ok here's another chapter enjoy!**

Why?

Clawrita nodded at him, but went rigid as a contraction passed over her nd she roared in pain, it passed nd she went limp again whimpering,

"This hurts! How'd you manage to del-leeeeeeeiiiiiiiiveeer meee?!" Clawrita groaned

"Well, it hurt me too but I handled it pretty well" Optimus said

"Sure you did! You were screaming in pain nd kept saying that you were weak!" Ratchet huffed

"I still did it! Nd it was all worth it, the pain meant nothing to me, all I wanted to do was see your beautiful face in this world" Optimus said to his daughter, who had another contraction nd groaned

"Ha! As I recall your exact words were, "I can't do this anymore! I'm too weak! I want this thing outta me its tearing me apart!" Ratchet laughed out

Optimus shot him a deadly glare telling him to shut up, nd Ratchet did.

"Hehe I g-guess I was a lot of... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Trouble! Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Clawrita yelled out pushing the next sparkling out

"Come on you're almost there!" Ratchet said

"Ok now I'm disgusted" Miko said looking away

"You said you wanted to stay" Jack laughed

"Yeah but oh!" Miko said walking away

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaah!" Clawrita growled out nd she felt her sparkling emerge out of her body nd she licked at it furiously, once again she noticed it was a maximal cat, nd she saw it was a femme!

Her daughter looked like a tiger, she was red-orange, with gold stripes on her back, legs neck nd the side of her face, her underbelly was gold as well as her chest, her hair was red-orange nd had gold streaks in it, her optics were a dark blue green, nd was rimmed with gold, the tip of her ears were tipped with gold as well as her tail, nd just like her brother it was red-orange, gold, red-orange until her gold tip, her paws were gold, and her financials on the side of her helm looked like Arcee's enemy, Airachnid, but gold nd the tips dark purple, nd she didnt have any wings, but when she finished licking her daughter she once again turned away from it. Everyone looked at each other nd then to her, Ratchet picked the sparkling nd scanned it, he sighed nd placed her near her offlined brother.

"Why are they dying as soon as they enter this world?" Raf asked

"I don't know to tell you the truth" Ratchet said sighing

Clawrita was whimpering nd burying her face in her carrier's chassis, Optimus was stroking her gently whispering to her nd crying as well, Clawrita went rigid again nd relaxed after the contraction left

OoOoOoOoOo

Clawrita delivered all 4 sparklings that night but none of them survived, her third one was a mech, he was a beautiful mix of light blue, gold nd silver, the tips of his ears were silver nd the rest of his ears were gold, his main body was light blue, tip of his tail was silver, he had a splotch of gold on his back, his chest nd underbelly was tipped gold nd the bottom was light blue, his financials looked like Optimus' but gold tinted with silver nd light blue, his wings were gold on the top nd where the extra "feathers" were along with a bit of silver, the underside of his wings were light blue nd tipped with silver, his hair was messy nd was blue with golden tips, his optics were light blue nd gold, his pupils were light blue, nd the outer part of his optics was gold nd he had a gold patch on his right optic, his left back leg had silver wrapping around it, nd had light blue nd gold in the parts where the silver missed, his right back leg was gold until it reached the joint to bend the leg, nd it was silver from the joint to his paw, his front legs were the same.

The fourth nd last sparkling that Clawrita delivered was a femme nd also had a beautiful mix of colors as well, her main body color was a light sea-green, with dark green nd dark blue along with a bit of silver, except she had little spots all over her body, her hair was on her left optic, like her carrier's but different eye, her hair was light sea-green nd tipped with dark green, her ears were tipped with dark green, her spots were dark green, just like her brother with the silver wrapped around his back left leg, dark blue wrapped around her leg, nd light sea-green filled in the places the blue missed, her right back leg was light sea-green until where the joint to bend her leg is nd it's all dark blue from the joint to her paw, her paws were silver, her front legs were dark blue with a bit of silver, her side financials were like Dreadwing's for some odd reason, they were light sea-green with silver in the inside nd a dark green framing it, the tip of her tail was dark green nd it went from the base of her tail, dark green, sea-green nd so on, her optics were silver, with dark green on the outside, she had a splotch of dark blue on her back nd a patch on her right optic.

Clawrita looked at them, with guilt in her optics, she turned her helm away nd went to her carrier's berth room, she placed a paw on it nd scratched softly, Optimus opened the door for her nd let her in, she went near the berth nd layed down next to it, since she would take up some of the space now that she was bigger,

"You alright?" Optimus asked walking over to his daughter nd sitting next to her

"*sigh* I guess" she answered back

"Hmmm what's troubling you?" Optimus asked leaning against her now small stomach, empty of sparklings

"Why did they all offline? Knockout said they were healthy!" She said sadly

"Well sometimes things happen sweetspark" Optimus said gently stroking her wing

"I know but I-I just think" Clawrita said looking up sadly whimpering

"It was all your fault, is that what you were going to say?" Optimus asked finishing for her

"Mmhmm, ooh! Carrier!" Clawrita cried out nd turned her helm to her carrier tears in her optics

"It wasn't your fault hon, I thought it was my fault that you were kidnapped, but Bumblebee told me that it wasn't my fault, I didn't believe him at first but later on I did" Optimus stroking her helm

"It's j-just I-I think it was b-b-because when P-P-P-Predaking nd I were f-fighting t-t-they m-m-ust h-h-have gotten into shock" Clawrita whimpered, stuttering

"That may be but don't think it was your fault because it wasn't, alright honey?" Optimus said lifting up her helm by her chin with his digits, nd looked into her tear filled optics

"Yea but..." Clawrita started, crying a bit

"Shhhhh, enough, you're home nd you have us, it's not the end of the world, one day you'll have another chance to have sparklings again, alright?" Optimus said interrupting her, nd moving her hair out of her eye, revealing it

"Why are you all scarred?" Optimus asked tracing his digit on the bridge of her nose softly

"Two words Star-scream" Clawrita said bitterly

"Oh, how did you survive?" Optimus asked stroking his crying daughter

"W-well R-R-Ratchet d-d-did s-s-say t-t-that I-I-I w-was a s-s-strong s-s-s-sparkling w-w-when y-y-you w-w-were s-sick" Clawrita sobbed nuzzling her carrier's servos nd chest, curling up next to her carrier

"That he did, come on let's go to berth" Optimus said getting up, walked around his daughter nd climbed in his berth

"Ok" Clawrita replied back laying her helm on her paws, curling herself up in a ball, shaking

"*sigh* good night hon." Optimus said gently nd scooted to the side of his berth to kiss his daughter on the top of her helm

"Night carrier" Clawrita said lifting up her helm after she received the kiss on her helm nd licked his face gently with her rough glossa nd set her helm back down on her paws

"I love you" Optimus said stroking her helm gently as he was laying on his side on the berth

"I love you too carrier" Clawrita said sleepily and shifted in her sleep

**Awww poor Clawrita! She lost all four sparklings! Why am I sooo cruel! Oh well, don't worry! She'll have good things coming toward her soon! This is Tfp4eva signing off! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**P.S she's going to have a bond/spark mate pretty soon after she discovers a new technique who do u think it'll be? Nd wats her technique? BEFORE I UPDATE HERE ARE THE MECHS THAT MIGHT FALL FOR HER**

**BUMBLEBEE **

**SMOKESCREEN **

**MAYBE WHEELJACK**

**SO YOU GUYS GUESS ND SEE** **IF YOU'RE RIGHT! **


	27. Carrier of heirs

**This is a chapter containing smut nd forced spark merging! This is Clawrita's dream well nightmare, in her case. Warning: robot sex, forced spark merging nd among other things**

Carrier of heirs

DREAM

Clawrita turned 21 stellar cycles old nd Predaking was extremely excited, she was now old enough to carry! He wanted her to carry his future heirs, in case he offlined. Nd today, he was going to make her, he walked over to her cell nd peeked in, he grinned widely when he saw her in the most attractive position. She was on her stomach, paws crossed her legs ontop of each other, nd had her helm up high, he cleared his vocalizers, she turned around nd nd glared at him

"What do you want?" She said

Oh that voice of hers! Deep, yet high nd feminine, it sent chills down his back, just hearing her voice made him get the chills

"Why, you of course" Predaking said smoothly, walking in the cell, locking the door behind him

"What do you mean?" Clawrita said cautiously, still in the same position

"I mean I want you, as in I want you to carry my heir or heirs" Predaking said getting closer to her

"Oh no! I ain't going to carry anything of yours!" Clawrita spat

"Oh but you are, in fact" Predaking said transforming into his dragon mode

":I'm going to frag you so hard into that you'll cry out my name when you hit overload:" Predaking finished through a comm link to her, cornering her

"No you won't!" Clawrita said getting up, nd shoved him away from her

Predaking screeched nd lunged for her, but she dodged, making him crash into the wall, Predaking snarled nd whipped his tail toward her making her fall nd trip, Clawrita tripped on his tail nd fell forward, her aft in the air, Predaking took the chance, he got up nd put himself ontop of her, Clawrita got up, but realized she couldn't since Predaking was ontop of her!

"Get off!" She snarled squirming

Predaking screeched nd flipped her over on her back.

She snarled nd pushed him off with her hind legs, throwing him back wards.

OoOoOoOoOo

Clawrita finally gave up, tired from fighting Predaking for 5 hours, trying to keep him off of her. She layed on the floor heaving, taking deep breaths of air, trying to regain strength but couldn't

":turn around:" Predaking ordered

Clawrita finally gave in nd did so, Predaking smirked in his dragon mode, retracted his interface panel, revealing his thick, large spike. He went ontop of her nd inserted his spike into her warm, wet sticky valve his optics flickered at the sensation.

Clawrita tenses up when Predaking inserted his spike in her body, she moaned nd clawed at the ground,

":You're tight:" Predaking said and he wiggled forward, nd moved backwards slowly

"Mmmmmm, yea well, ooooooh! I never interfaced before so what do you expect?" Clawrita moaned

Predaking smirked nd started thrusting up nd down, slow at first nd them faster nd faster on her aft, Clawrita started to moan loudly in pleasure, clawing at the ground, she moved her aft toward Predaking, he smirked nd continued moving up nd down, he started to go into overload, when he heard Clawrita yowl his name, Predaking screeched nd finally released his fluids into her, he took out his now limp spike out of her nd flipped her over, Clawrita moved her hips, feeling fluids inside of her, Predaking opened his chest plates revealing his black spark, nd leaned forward, Clawrita didn't want to so she weakly tried to push him away, Predaking grabbed her paws nd pinned them to the ground with his claws, he some how coaxed her to open up her chest plates nd slammed against her chest, Clawrita screamed in pain as she felt all of his hate, anger, frustration toward her, she continued screaming until a bright light started to come from her chest plates...

END OF DREAM

Clawrita shot her helm up, screaming. Optimus immediately fell off of his berth, startled. He scrambled to his daughter nd hugged her tightly, Clawrita started shaking violently, and started to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her face plates, making cheetah like tear stains,

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's all alright it was just a dream" Optimus cooed to her, hugging nd stroking her helm, trying to calm her down

"B-b-b-b-b-but it w-w-wasn't a dream! It a-a-a-actually happened!" Clawrita said shakily, still shaking nd hyperventilating

"What happened?" Optimus asked sending pulses of reassurance, love, nd calmness to her

Clawrita calmed down feeling sweaty, even though she was a cybertronion animal nd they don't sweat,

"Predaking, made me interface with him, he forced sparked merged with me, h-he did so 4 times" Clawrita whimpered

"Shhhh, shhhh, you're alright, you're safe now nd that won't happen to again alright?" Optimus said looking in her optics

"Promise?" Clawrita asked

"Promise, now let's go back to recharge" Optimus said getting up and climbing into his berth

"Ok" Clawrita nodded and put her helm on her paws, closing her optics

Optimus did the same but felt something soft nd furry climb in his berth with him, he looked to his side nd saw Clawrita, curling up around him. He chuckled nd snuggled in her fur, he too fell asleep again.

**Ok so that's how much she fought** **Predaking hope you enjoyed it nd yea!**


	28. New abilities, new mate

**I'm back! Yay! Man do I love writing these chapters for u guys! Anyways here's the chapter of when she discovers her new technique nd a special someone who can't keep his feelings for her a secret!**

New abilities, new mate

Clawrita kept shifting uncomfortably, her left side was bothering her nd she groaned in pain. Optimus woke up slowly but when he heard her in pain, he shot up nd went to her side

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Optimus asked her worriedly

"Nothing I'm fine just...mmm...my side it's uncomfortable" Clawrita moaned

"Let's take you to Ratchet and see what's wrong" Optimus suggested, comming Ratchet

"Um okay?" Clawrita agreed confused, but gets up anyway

They both walked into the main hangar where everyone was, the kids waved cheerfully, the bots came over to her telling her it was good to have her back, she nodded exhaustedly, agreeing that it was good to be back. Optimus chuckled nd pulled her away toward the med-bay. (Clawrita is basically either the size of a horse or a Great Dane as a feline) Ratchet scanned her, optics became wide nd pulled her to a medical berth

"Ok I need you to concentrate hard" Ratchet simply said

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?" Clawrita asked worriedly

"Just do it! Focus on your small pain" Ratchet commanded loudly

"OK!" Clawrita yelled back

They others ran in along with the children nd saw her change form, gears shifted in place.

"Oh my" Ultra Magnus breathed

"I uh um uh um uh *gulp*" Smokescreen gulped

"Wow," Bumblebee breathed

"She's HOT!" Wheeljack exclaimed

"OW!" He yelled after earning a smack behind the helm by Optimus

"What? Why are you all staring?" Clawrita asked

Ratchet brought out a large reflector nd showed her, she gasped nd looked at her new body,

She had her carrier's crest, his side helm financials, which were black with yellow on the inside, she still had her nose but it shrunk to fit her face, nd her ears stayed the same, her chest plates were still her tan underbelly color, but obliviously changed into actual chest plates, her 'battle skirt' went to her middle thigh, nd it was tan as well, with yellowish trimming along the sides, her shoulder plates were completely black, on her right shoulder it had the autobot insignia nd the left one surprised her, she had the beast insignia! She shrugged it off nd continued looking at herself amazed, her forearms were thick nd muscular in a way like Optimus' but feminine, her wings changed into door wings! She wondered why since she doesn't have a vehicular mode, the inside was tan nd the outside was yellowish-gold with black streaks on it, she looked at her servos, on her wrists were black claw like bands nd her paws folded back like a mitten (you the ones that you can flip off without taking the mitten off) nd revealed her silver servos, she looked at her legs, they looked like Optimus' but feminine, she saw that her back paws folded back as well revealing her black pedes, her legs held the same coloring as she was when she was a feline, her left leg was completely black until her knee, nd her right leg only had a black pede nd was yellow till her knee, she looked at her forearms nd saw they were yellow as well, she chuckled softly as her tail wrapped around her waist, some of it hanging on her left hip, like a belt,

"Well now you know why your side was hurting" Ratchet chuckled

Clawrita nodded, she no bigger than Ratchet but the same hight as Bumblebee but two feet taller. She smiled widely nd hugged her carrier, Optimus didnt expect the hug but hugged her back tightly.

"Hehe, looks like you have an alt mode don't you?" Optimus chuckled

"Yup! Nd I love it! I never knew I could transform!" She squealed excitedly

"You look really pretty" Smokescreen blurted out

"Um thanks, I think" Clawrita blushed

"Soldier! This is our Prime's daughter nd I command you to show some respect!" Ultra Magnus said sternly

"It's fine Magnus! It was only a complement" Clawrita said standing up for Smokescreen

"Hmm" Ultra Magnus hummed

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clawrita fully enjoyed her new form, but was uncomfortable when Smokescreen started to flirt nd hit on her, Bumblebee nd Wheeljack stayed back nd watched her walk around, how they wished they could have her! But she was Optimus' daughter! A Prime's only daughter!

"Mmm hehe! Yea nice!" Clawrita said to Smokescreen, annoyed nd retreated to the hallway

"Mechs! Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't have transformed!" She complained

Bumblebee looked shyly at her, wondering whether or not to flirt with her 'she's already ticked bout Smoke flirting nd hitting on her, maybe I shouldn't Bumblebee thought nd walked away. Wheeljack watched him go nd looked at Clawrita, sighing.

"Well maybe not now but someday, hopefully" he said to himself

It became night nd everyone retreated to their quarters, everyone except Clawrita. She was on the balcony looking over Cybertron, she closed her optics in relief nd sighed as a soft breeze picked up, moving her bang, Bumblebee saw her nd hid behind a pillar, how he wanted her! He bit his bottom lip imagining her in his berth, fragging her hard, having her scream out his name as they hit overload! He moaned softly, he saw her turn around, nd he quickly hid behind the pillar again, but he panicked nd fell, knocking somethings down

"Scrap! Way to go Bumblebee!" He cursed to himself

Clawrita chuckled softly nd walked to his side, Bumblebee finally picked up the table nd vase he knocked over, he sighed, turned around nd walked backwards stunned. He crashed into the table again, knocking it down nd tripping over it.

"Go ahead tell me I'm not good enough for you, I'm a doofus nd clutz!" Bumblebee said to her

Clawrita shook her helm, chuckling softly, walked to him nd helped him up, he lowered his door wings in shame, and looked down, feeling his face heat up

"Alright, you're a doofus nd clutz" Clawrita chuckled

"I knew it!" Bumblebee said

"But...what was that about not being good enough for me?" She asked tilting her helm

Bumblebee looked up, now that he up close to her, despite her scars she was something! He bit his bottom lip nd moaned imagining the same thing he imagined earlier

"I asked you something" Clawrita said gently

"Oh um *sigh* Ijusthinkyourereallyhotandiwantyousobad! Icanthandlemyselfaroundyou!" Bumblebee blurted out

"Slow down!" Clawrita said laughing softly

Bumblebee moaned softly, Mmm her voice, soft nd delicate, yet deep like Optimus' but feminine nd strong.

"I just think you're really hot in that form nd I want you sooo bad! I-I can't handle myself around you!" Bumblebee repeated

"Ok 1. You're older than me!" Clawrita said shaking her helm sighing

"Only by 15 years! (I don't know how old he's supposed to be in the show so)" Bumblebee protested

"Yeah but still, 2. You're my friend nd 3. I'm not ready for a relationship" Clawrita finished

"I understand" Bumblebee said, door wings drooping

Clawrita bit her bottom lip, feeling sorry for him nd sighed, smirking

"How bad do you want me exactly?" She asked

Bumblebee perked up his helm, desperate in his optics "REALLY, REALLY BAD!" He said

"Well, I guess I could look past numbers 1-2 but I'm not ready" Clawrita said putting her servo on his shoulder

Bumblebee couldn't hold it in anymore! He snatched her, holding her like he was going to dip her in a dance

"Bumblebee! What are y-..." Clawrita squeaked in surprise

Bumblebee had hunger in his optics, he gently pressed his lips to hers, closing his optics, Clawrita closed her optics as well, moaning in the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, nd lifted her right leg slowly, she was enjoying this nd Bumblebee knew it too, they stayed like this for awhile completely oblivious to who was watching them.

"Hmmm" He hummed

He walked to his quarters, entered nd picked up a picture he had of him nd Clawrita, he smiled softly

"Looks like your chance of love came my dear" he said gently smiling

**Oooooh! Nd it's the end of this chapter! Who was that? Nd will Bumblebee nd Clawrita hook up? THIS IS TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES! **

**Nd to Girl SuperSonicBoy who guessed right about Bumblebee congrats!**


	29. Grown up

**Nd I'm back! Hahahaha! This is where I left off at so yea! Enjoy!**

Grown up

He stayed in his quarters, smiling softly, tears falling down his face, he remembered the great times he had with her as a cub, a baby, his baby. But now she wasn't his little girl anymore, he missed 20 years of her growing up, 20 years, he hoped that when they would find her she would still be a cub, but she wasn't. She was grown up, she had sparklings even though they didnt make it, nd found love. He chuckled nd wiped his tears away.

"She's not my baby girl anymore" he said to himself

OoOoOoOoOo

Clawrita nd Bumblebee stayed in the same position for awhile, until Bumblebee finally broke the kiss nd looked at her, Clawrita opened her optics, flustered

"Well that was...*clears throat* unexpected" Clawrita blushed

"Hehe, told you, did you um like it?" Bumblebee chuckled softly, looking at her lovingly

"*clears throat again* um a bit yes, yes I did enjoy it" Clawrita chuckled softly, still blushing

"You want more?" Bumblebee asked

"I-I don't know" Clawrita said flustered

"Well, Ill take that as a yes" Bumblebee said leaning in nd kissing her softly

Clawrita closed her optics, moaning softly, she broke the kiss again nd steadied herself

"Um, *clears throat* thank you for that, but uh, I can't I'm sorry" Clawrita said backing up

"Um uh, *sigh* wait! I didn't mean for that to happen, it's just that ugh!" Bumblebee said confused

"Um well um, g-good night" Clawrita said, fiddling with her bang

She came up to him, planted a small kiss on his cheek nd left, Bumblebee slowly touched his right cheek nd smiled. He shakily walked to his quarters, sat on his berth nd laid down, sighing.

"Hehe, that might have been the best moment of my life ever" Bumblebee breathed

Clawrita walked to the quarters she shared with her carrier, entered quietly, went against the wall nd sighed, biting her bottom lip

"So how was it?"

"Huh? Oh carrier! I um...how was what?" She asked nervously

"I know what you were doing, you can't fool me" Optimus chuckled softly

"Doing what?" Clawrita asked again nervously

"I saw you kissing Bumblebee, well as the humans say, 'Making out' by the position you were in nd moaning" Optimus chuckled again

"Oh that! Um hehe! Um *sigh* I-I-I'm sorry it was just *sigh* it felt, really good" Clawrita admitted, sighing against the wall

"I'm pretty sure it was" Optimus chuckled, getting up nd walking toward her

"Carrier, I just got back nd now Smokescreen is flirting nd hitting on me when I'm in this form, nd I didnt think Bumblebee would but he did!, Hopefully Wheeljack wont do the same! Carrier, I-I'm not ready yet!" Clawrita told him, pleading

"Well, *sigh* I don't know what to say to that but, *sigh* that things happen like this sometimes, it's part of growing up" Optimus said gently, placing a servo on her shoulder

"I don't think that they like me for who I am, I think they only like me because I'm in this form" Clawrita sighed

"Well, I think you should ask them, especially Bumblebee, since he well..." Optimus said

"Kissed nd made out with me?" Clawrita finished

"Mmm, yes" Optimus said nodding slowly

"Ok I will" she said

"*sigh* it seems like only yesterday you were only a cub nd I held you in my arms" Optimus sighed sadly

"Why are you upset?" Clawrita asked hugging him

"Cause you're all grown up nd not my little girl anymore" Optimus said hugging her back

"Oh carrier! Ill always be your little girl! No matter how old I am" Clawrita reassured him, giving a tight squeeze, still hugging him

"You sure? Cause I've seen older sparklings saying that they aren't their carrier or sire's little boys or girls" Optimus said

"Well I'm not like them! Nd I won't ever nd I mean ever stop being your little girl" Clawrita said

"*sigh* I know you won't" Optimus sighed relieved

"I'm tired" Clawrita said

"Come on, lets go to berth" Optimus said, leading her to the berth

Clawrita sat on the berth nd laid down on her side, Optimus joined her, laid down on his side nd closed his optics, he felt something cuddle closer to him, he opened his optics nd smiled softly, Clawrita cuddled into his side, curled up in his side. Optimus chuckled, kissed her helm softly nd held his daughter close.

OoOoOoOoOo

Clawrita woke up to find her carrier gone, she sighed nd rolled onto her back, she wasn't comfortable since her new door wings were in the way nd rolled back on her side, sighing

"Well I guess I'm going to have to ask" Clawrita said to herself

She got up nd headed for the door, once she opened the door though she was surprised to see both mechs there!

"Hey buttercup" Smokescreen said smoothly

Bumblebee stayed quiet, fiddling with his digits

"Um what are you 2 doing here?" Clawrita asked sternly, holding the door

"We came by to see you, sweetspark" Smokescreen said leaning against the wall

"Um sure you did, how bout this, I ask you guys something nd you answer truthfully" Clawrita said annoyed

"Alright shoot" Smokescreen said

"Are you 2 only flirting with me just because I'm in this form nd it this one?" Clawrita asked transforming into her original feline form

"Well..."Smokescreen started

"To tell you the truth yes, sorta" Smokescreen said rubbing the back of his helm

"Bumblebee?" Clawrita asked looking at said mech

He stayed quiet nd shook his helm, saying no

"Well, now that I know you can leave!" Clawrita growled

"Fine!" He said nd left

Bumblebee stayed behind, fiddling with his digits, Clawrita walked to him nd lifted his helm up with her paw

"You didnt say anything, is this true that you only liked me because I was in that form?" She asked gently

Bumblebee looked her in the optics, man did they sparkle! He didn't care that she was younger or his friend, he grabbed her helm nd pulled her in a passionate kiss, Clawrita put her paw behind his helm nd moaned. Bumblebee broke the kiss nd looked her in the optics again

"Does that answer your question?" He asked smirking

"A bit yes, so you don't care which form I take do you?" She asked flustered

"Not a bit" Bumblebee said

"In that case," Clawrita smirked nd transformed again in her bie-pedal form nd kissed him again

"Whoa! What happened to not being ready?" Bumblebee asked after she finished kissing him

"Mm, I just wanted to make sure if you truly had feelings for me, no matter what form I'm in" She said

"Well then, will you like to be my..." Bumblebee started

"Yes, yes I would" Clawrita said kissing him again

Bumblebee moaned nd placed his servos on her, one on her lower back nd the other on her hip, Clawrita put her servo on him as well, one behind his helm nd her arm around his neck, Bumblebee broke the kiss nd smiled at her, she smiled back nd nuzzled him, he nuzzled back.

"Meet me tonight on the balcony, when everyone is in recharge" Clawrita winked at him nd left

"Ok" Bumblebee breathed

He sighed dreamily nd walked the other way,

"Yes!" He whispered happily nd ran

Clawrita watched him behind a pillar, chuckling softly. She sighed happily nd turned to leave until she was grabbed by her waist nd kissed, she grunted nd broke it quickly,

"Wheeljack! Not you too!" She cried out

"Oh I-I'm sorry!" He apologized

"Go make out with Ultra Magnus or something" Clawrita snapped

"Him? Are you kidding me? Never!" Wheeljack exclaimed

Clawrita huffed nd ran off, leaving Wheeljack behind huffing

"Femmes" he muttered nd walked away

She ran nd bumped into Optimus, landing backwards on her aft, as well as Optimus falling backwards on his aft.

"What's your hurry?" Optimus chuckled

"Oh carrier! Guess what!" Clawrita said excitedly

"What?" Optimus asked getting up

"Apparently Bumblebee likes me for who I am! No matter what form!" Clawrita said happily, getting up as well

"That's great news! Nd the others?" Optimus asked hugging her

"They only liked me in this form" she huffed hugging him back

"Well then he wasn't for you," Optimus said gently, disappointed in Smokescreen

"Yeah I guess, but I'm surprised Bumblebee would want me you know?" Clawrita said

"As am I, but he has a good spark, nd I trust he'll take good care of you, after all I've known him since he was a youngling" Optimus said smiling

"Hmmm, I guess well see you later carrier" Clawrita said giving him a quick hug nd left

"Hmmmm, that's the happiest I've seen her since her sparklings didn't survive" Optimus whispered to himself nd left the room

**I'm done! Yeah! Um next chapter will contain a lot of smut! So beware! Hope you enjoyed it nd yea this if TFP4EVA** **SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	30. Official Sparkmates

**Nd this is the chapter containing SMUT! *0* omg! So yea if you don't want to read then hit the back button! But if you want to read it then good for you! Enjoy!**

Official Sparkmates

It was around midnight nd Bumblebee was opening his door slowly, he peeked outside in the hall saw no one, closed the door behind him, turned around nd bumped into a figure in front of him

"Oh um hi! Optimus" Bumblebee chuckled nervously

"What are you doing up so late?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge

"Oh um just going for a stroll around Iacon hehe" Bumblebee said nervously

Optimus shook his helm, knowing what he was really going to do, he smiled at him nd put a servo on his shoulder

"Go have fun, enjoy yourselves tonight" Optimus smirked

"Y-you know?" Bumblebee asked

"I've done this before, when I was Orion Pax, nd was with Megatron who was Megatronous, I snuck out or he would sneak out. We would meet nd then go to one another's quarters nd enjoy ourselves," Optimus chuckled

Bumblebee nodded

"Thanks Optimus, I'll have fun alright nd I'm sure she will too," Bumblebee said, walking away to the balcony

"Oh nd Bumblebee" Optimus called to his scout

"Yes Optimus?" Bumblebee asked turning around

"Take care of her, just like you did when you helped me raise her" Optimus pleaded

"Don't worry I will!" Bumblebee said reassuring the Prime

"Thank you, now go find her nd enjoy yourselves" Optimus chuckled smirking

Bumblebee nodded nd ran to the balcony, he arrived nd saw Clawrita leaning against the railing, looking over Cybertron, Bumblebee bit his bottom lip wanting her so much, her position was leaning over the railing, her hips cocked to one side, one leg behind her, bending nd the other bending only a little bit, he walked to her nd placed his servos on her hips, Clawrita jumped at the sudden touch nd punched him in the face

"OW! What was that for?" Bumblebee exclaimed rubbing his cheek

"Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you were either Smokescreen or Wheeljack!" Clawrita apolizied covering her mouth

"That's fine, wow! You can pack a punch!" Bumblebee said rubbing his cheek

"I'm sorry! Really I didn't mean to! I-..."

Bumblebee cut her off, by pulling her close nd kissing her, she moaned in pleasure, Bumblebee stopped nd looked at her, she looked back

"Better?" Bumblebee asked chuckling

"*sigh* lots" Clawrita breathed

She turned around nd looked over Cybertron, Bumblebee stood behind her, his arms around her, servos on her hips, he bit his bottom lip, nd closed his optics, moving on the balls of his pedes, forward nd back, Clawrita sighed nd looked at him, Bumblebee stopped nd looked back at her smirking, he turned her around, grabbed her servo nd started pulling her, she yelped but went along with it, Bumblebee saw his door nd looked at her, smirking

"Ready to have the night of your life?" Bumblebee asked standing by his door, pulling her close by her hips into a kiss again,

"Mmmhmmmm" Clawrita said muffled by the kiss

Bumblebee nd her kept kissing, while he fumbled with the keypad. He finally put the right override code, the door opened nd he nd her fumbled inside, the door closed as soon as they crashed on his berth, Clawrita bit his bottom lip gently, Bumblebee moaned nd opened his mouth, Clawrita did the same, their glossas roamed around their mouths fighting for dominance, Bumblebee won nd pressed his lips harder into her mouth, Clawrita moaned in pleasure.

"Ready?" Bumblebee asked gasping

"Come on, just give me all you got" Clawrita said smoothly

"What do you want me to do?" Bumblebee asked nipping at her neck gently, getting the sensitive cables

Clawrita shuddered nd groaned in pleasure,

"No the question is, what do you want to do to me?" Clawrita moaned

"Well I want to frag you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week" Bumblebee started, licking her neck with his glossa

"Nd?" She asked gasping

"I want you to scream, moan nd groan my name everytime you hit overload" Bumblebee said teasing her in sensitive seams

Clawrita's optics fluttered, she reached up nd began to nip his neck neck gently as well, Bumblebee shuddered nd rubbed her ears, Clawrita gasped nd groaned lustfully, Bumblebee found one of her weak spots, Clawrita smirked nd started to caress his door wings, Bumblebee moaned nd fluttered them, Clawrita chuckled softly, Bumblebee reached down to her interface panel nd started caressing it, Clawrita gasped loudly, trying to keep it closed, Bumblebee continued caressing her panel,

"Come on open up for me" he purred

Clawrita moaned in pleasure, bit her bottom lip, she scrapped the tip of her digits on the berth, moaning

"Come on please? For me" Bumblebee said smoothly, one servo caressing her panel, nd the other dipping in some sensitive seams

Clawrita was nearing overload just from being caressed nd moaned, her cooling fans clicked on, working hard to cool her down, Bumblebee's fans were already on, working hard as well, since she was also caressing him, but his door wings.

"I-I don't know" Clawrita said breathlessly

"Come on please?" Bumblebee pleaded

Clawrita moaned, the sound of her panel snapping back, filled the room, Bumblebee smiled, lowered his helm nd started lapping at her lubricants, Clawrita gasped nd moaned loudly in pleasure, Bumblebee kissed her, mouth covered in her fluids, Clawrita kissed him back, tasting herself. Bumblebee broke the kiss, licking his lips, nd put two digits in her valve, Clawrita groaned loudly in pleasure, Bumblebee chuckled nd started pumping his digits back nd forth

"Hmm, you're tight" Bumblebee said, putting three digits in her

Clawrita's optics fluttered nd she bit her bottom lip

"Yea well...mmmmmmm...I've hadn't interfaced since...*groans*...Predaking fragged me" Clawrita groaned

"Hmmm" Bumblebee hummed nd pumped his now four digits in her

"FRAG IT! I WANT YOU IN ME!" Clawrita yelled, not liking the idea of being teased

Bumblebee chuckled nd retracted his panel, Clawrita looked up nd saw his dripping, thickish spike, Bumblebee removed his digits nd licked them clean, teasing her. Clawrita groaned in annoyance.

"What is it that you want?" Bumblebee asked leaning over her

Clawrita's optics flared nd her servo grabbed his spike

"I want this in me!" She growled yanking it again

Bumblebee winced nd removed her servo from his spike, he lowered his hips toward her lower body, Clawrita moved her hips up so she can be closer to his spike, Bumblebee chuckled, nd inserted his spike in her, Clawrita moaned, her ears twitching in pleasure, Bumblebee started to move up nd down slowly, Clawrita groaned nd bucked her hips up.

"Come on! Faster!" Clawrita growled

Bumblebee chuckled nd thrusted faster, moaning loudly, Clawrita threw her helm back, roaring in pleasure, she bucked her hips again nd wrapped her legs around his waist, bit her bottom lip hard, making it bleed, she panted hard as she neared overload

"B-BUMBLEBEE!" She cried out as she hit overload

"Y-yea me too!" Bumblebee gasped, thrusting faster nd faster

Clawrita growled loudly in pleasure, she moaned, enjoying herself. Bumblebee started panting nd hit overload, his transfluids finally released nd gushed into her valve, Clawrita was panting hard, Bumblebee collapsed on top of her, panting as well, Clawrita rolled her hips around feeling his fluids in her.

Bumblebee had something come over him as a reflex he tried coaxing her chest plates to open, she did so as a reflex, panting. Bumblebee opened his nd gently put his chest over her spark, Clawrita bucked her hips again, having his fluids slosh around, Bumblebee started to thrust again as they started to spark merge, Clawrita moaned nd grabbed onto Bumblebee's shoulder plates, nd threw her helm back moaning his name, Bumblebee did the same, moaning out her name as they overloaded nd spark merged, they collapsed on one another panting, Clawrita closed her chest plates, nd watched as Bumblebee did the same.

"W-well t-t-that was fun!" She moaned

"Y-yea! It was f-fun" Bumblebee agreed, removing his spike from her body, retracting his limp spike nd closing his interface panel

Clawrita closed her panel nd shuddered. She got up, went in his wash racks, grabbed some towels nd rags to clean up their mess all over the berth, her fluids mixed with his. She tossed them with the other dirty towels nd rags, nd collapsed on the berth, Bumblebee cleaned his thighs nd her legs, Clawrita looked at him as he cleaned her up, he tossed those towels away nd collapsed next to her

"Wait I just realized something" Clawrita said

"What?" Bumblebee asked turning over to face her,

"We spark merged, does that mean we're Sparkmates? Nd am I sparked?" Clawrita asked turning to face him

"I'm pretty sure about the Sparkmates but being sparked we'll have to found out on our own with the symptoms nd with Ratchet" Bumblebee said pulling her close by her hips nd played with her bang

Clawrita chuckled softly nd pulled into a passionate kiss, Bumblebee moaned nd kissed her back, Clawrita broke the kiss nd fell into an exhausted recharge, Bumblebee smiled at her nd fell into recharge as well

**Whew! Well hope you guys enjoyed their interfacing nd yea! This was loooooong! Ugh! Anyways this is TFP4EVA** **SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT** **HOMIES!**


	31. Unexpected

**Hey people! Okay so I'm doing a big time time lapse for this chapter cause I'm too lazy to write the whole relationship thingy between Bee nd Fay so yea! Enjoy!**

Unexpected

Bumblebee, nd Clawrita have been together for 9 months nd were pretty happy, at night when everyone slept they would interface nd interface until overload! Nd right now they were doing just that

"B-Bumblebee!" Clawrita cried out

"Y-yeah? You feeling it too?" Bumblebee panted, thrusting fast

"S-stop!" Clawrita cried out

Bumblebee paused nd looked at her confused

"Why? Am I hurting you?" He asked panting

"No, it's just *sigh* we've been trying to hard, lets just give up" Clawrita sighed sadly

Bumblebee had a frown on his face, upset that she wanted to give up after for so long

"But we can't, you nd I both want s-..." Bumblebee said

"B-Bumblebee face it! We're not gonna have any! Everyday after we spark merge I check its always negative!" Clawrita burst out

"No! I'm not going to give up easily!" Bumblebee said to her thrusting again, hard nd fast

Clawrita cried out lustfully, enjoying it, they spark merged for like the umpteenth time nd they both laid on one another exhausted.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Clawrita found Bumblebee ontop of her recharging, she tried to get up but realized his spike was still in her, she shook him awake

"Huh? Wha?" He blurted out startled

"Please remove your spike from me, I need to do something" Clawrita grunted

"Oh o-oh!" Bumblebee blushed nd removed his spike from her valve, shuddering as it left the warmth of her valve

Clawrita closed her panel, nd went in his wash racks to clean her legs nd asked if she can take a quick shower, he said go ahead nd she did. Clawrita finished got out nd dried herself off

"How's my beautiful girl today?" Bumblebee asked smoothly swooping her up nd kissing her

"Mmm, fine" Clawrita said, after they finished kissing

"Well ill let you do your thing nd ill do mine k?" Bumblebee said letting her go

Clawrita nodded, gave him a quick kiss nd left, she went to the quarters she shared with her carrier, entered nd looked in the large reflector. She sighed sadly looking at her flat stomach, empty. She wished that they could but it never happened. She was heading out until Optimus grabbed her from behind hugging her

"So how was last night? Again?" Optimus smirked

Clawrita relaxed hearing his voice, recognizing him, nd sighed

"It was wonderful as always but" Clawrita sighed

"But what?" Optimus asked looking down at her

"Carrier we've been trying for so long that I don't think that it'll happen, I mean seriously. I check everyday nd it's always negative" Clawrita explained looking up at him

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't stop trying, things happen. But trust me it will happen" Optimus said gently

"Promise?" Clawrita asked with big optics

Optimus smiled gently, remembering how she used those optics of hers to make him do whatever she wanted

"Yes I promise" Optimus said kissing her helm

Clawrita purred nd nuzzled him, wrapping her arms around the one that gave her life, Optimus nuzzled her back nd let her go, she smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek nd left.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"P-PRIMUS! HOT! HOT!" Clawrita moaned

"H-hey what h-happened to crying out my n-name?" Bumblebee joked panting, thrusting hard nd fast, licking her cheek with his glossa

"W-well c-change of plans!" Clawrita laughed breathlessly

Then all of a sudden Clawrita felt a sharp pain in her stomach nd threw Bumblebee off of her

"Whoa! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Bumblebee asked her worriedly

"N-no but nnnnnngah!" Clawrita hissed in pain clutching her stomach

Bumblebee widened his optics, retracted his spike, cleaned himself up quickly nd went to her side, cleaning her up as well,

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked holding her servo gently

Clawrita screamed in agony, she closed her interface panel, nd squeezed his servo hard, Bumblebee flinched at the sudden strength nd looked at her worriedly,

:Optimus comm Ratchet please!: Bumblebee said urgently, flinching when his servo was being crushed

:Why what happened? What did you do?!: Optimus asked sternly, ready to hurt him even though he knew Bumblebee was a good mech (cue overprotective carrier mode)

:N-nothing but she's in severe pain nd is clutching her stomach! I don't know what's going on but I'm worried nd scared please comm him!: Bumblebee said, fear in his voice

:Alright, hold on: Optimus said comming his friend, worried as he heard his daughter's screams of agony in the background

No sooner Ratchet came though a ground bridge nd flinched when he heard Clawrita roar in pain

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! I-AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed

Ratchet came to her side, scanned her stomach area nd gasped, Optimus came along, with a worried look on his face, he saw Clawrita nd went to her side immediately

"We need her at the med-bay now! Pick her up carefully nd bring her" Ratchet said picking up her pedes, Bumblebee nd Optimus exchanged glances and picked her up, Clawrita curled nd screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"M-make it stop!" She yelled

"Set her down on the berth!" Ratchet said pointing to a medical berth, the groundbridge closing behind them

They set her down nd she immediately curled up forward, roaring in agony

"On the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push alright?" Ratchet said calmly, going between her legs

"WHAT?! CONTRACTION?!" Clawrita yelled out, optics wide

Bumblebee stared at Ratchet like he was crazy

"Push!" Ratchet simply said

Clawrita felt the contraction, crying as she did so

"IT HURTS! BUMBLEBEE YOU'RE DEAD SCRAP!" Clawrita roared, baring her sharp denta at him

Bumblebee stared shocked nd looked to Optimus who was holding her servo, whispering to her, Bumblebee came over nd gently took her other servo, stroking it

"Alright stop!" Ratchet said

Clawrita fell back, whimpering nd crying

"Carrier why does this hurt a lot more than before?" She whimpered

"I-I don't know, but you need to keep it up nd look past the pain alright?" Optimus said stroking her helm gently

Clawrita nodded, tensed up nd screamed

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It has been the same amount of time that Optimus had when giving birth to Clawrita, 2 hours nd she was sobbing hard as the pain worsened with every contraction, since she didnt know she was sparked it was a lot worse than normal. She cried in relief when she heard Ratchet say...

"I see its helm! Come on two or five more pushes nd this little one is out!" Ratchet said

"WHAT?! I-I ARGGHGGG!" Clawrita grunted, pushing

Clawrita fell back, sobbing, Bumblebee kissed her gently nd stroked her helm, Clawrita looked up at him tiredly, pain in her optics

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, alright? Keep at it nd we'll have a little mech or femme" Bumblebee said

Clawrita growled at him, optics narrowed, energon blue pupils in slits, nd snapped

"Okay?! OKAY?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?! YOU TAKE MY PLACE ND YOU'LL THINK THE OPPOSITE!" She growled

Bumblebee was taken aback nd looked helplessly at Ratchet nd Optimus

"It's the pain talking, she doesn't mean everything thing she's saying...probably" Ratchet said

Bumblebee looked to Optimus, who was in this position before

"He's right, I was screaming like this when I was having her, but it was worth it" Optimus said caressing Clawrita's cheek

Clawrita was panting heavily, crying hard, she didnt move when Ratchet stretched her valve to assist the sparkling, she just tensed up again nd pushed, sobbing nd screaming

"YOU MOTHER FRAGGER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" She yelled at Bumblebee, crushing his servo

Bumblebee flinched but didn't show it, he looked up at Optimus nd saw him caressing her cheek nd whispering to her softly. Clawrita fell back panting when she felt her little one slip out of her, Ratchet grabbed some towels nd cleaned it off, the little one screamed at the sudden coldness, it growled nd roared loudly wanting its carrier

"It's a mech" Ratchet said handing the little one to Clawrita,

Clawrita took him gently, crying happily when she heard her sparkling's cries nd held him close

Bumblebee looked at his son, beaming proudly, the only thing that confused him was that it looked the same as the first born Clawrita had when they found her again.

He was black nd white, his face was white,his outer optics were white nd his pupils were black, his main body color was black but he had white hair with black streaks, a white under belly nd chest, the tip of his little tail was white, as his tail began it was white, black, white, black until it went to the tip of his tail, nd he noticed that he had wings as well! The underside was all white!, his financials on the side of his helm looked like lighting bolts, the out side was white nd the inside was black.

Bumblebee kissed Clawrita on her helm gently, Clawrita nuzzled Bumblebee affectionately, as she looked at her son

"My first grandsparkling" Optimus said happily nd hugged his daughter gently

"What's going to be his designation?" Ratchet asked

"How bout Dagger?" Clawrita suggested, smiling

Dagger cooed at his name, liking it nd purred, Bumblebee chuckled

"Can I hold him?" He asked Clawrita

Clawrita looked shocked

"Of course you can! He's your son to after all!" She said handing Dagger to him

Dagger held onto his sire, purring loudly. Bumblebee smiled at his maximal son,

"Hey there, I'm your sire, Bumblebee" Bumblebee cooed to his son,

Clawrita smiled, but was interrupted by screaming in agony

"I thought I was done!" She said through gritted denta

Ratchet scanned her, nd noticed a second spark

"Looks like you have one more! Next contraction push!" Ratchet said

Clawrita nodded felt the contraction nd pushed hard, throwing her helm back, Bumblebee held their son close, holding her servo, Optimus was stroking her arm encouraging her

"Alright, I see its helm! Give it all you got now!" Ratchet said stretching her valve again

Clawrita glared daggers at the medic nd spat

"I'VE BEEN GIVING ALL I GOT FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS!" She spat

Ratchet rolled his optics nd continued stretching her valve, Clawrita tensed up again nd pushed hard, she fell back panting in relief when her second nd hopefully last sparkling emerged, followed by a gush of birth fluids. Ratchet cleaned the second sparkling up, it screamed nd roared for its carrier, flailing in his servos,

"It's a femme" Ratchet happily announced

Clawrita held her femme close, weak from having the both of them

"You had twins! Twins, I'm a grandcarrier to twins" Optimus said happily kissing her helm

Clawrita nodded nd nuzzled her carrier affectionally, nd sighed in relief

"I told you it was all worth it in the end, sure it hurts but it's worth it" Optimus said stroking her cheek

Clawrita nodded exhaustedly, holding her femme close, Optimus noticed it looked like the second sparkling she birthed when they found her!

Her daughter looked like a tiger, she was red-orange, with gold stripes on her back, legs neck nd the side of her face, her underbelly was gold as well as her chest, her hair was red-orange nd had gold streaks in it, her optics were a dark blue green, nd was rimmed with gold, the tip of her ears were tipped with gold as well as her tail, nd just like her brother it was red-orange, gold, red-orange until her gold tip, her paws were gold, and her financials on the side of her helm looked like Arcee's enemy, Airachnid, but gold nd the tips dark purple, nd she didnt have any wings

"Nd hers?" Ratchet asked

"Shard, her name will be Shard" Bumblebee said, looking up from his son

Shard cooed liking her name nd snuggled her carrier, chirping at her sire, Dagger chirped at his sister nd at his carrier, Clawrita shakily got up, weak nd tired, she gave Shard to Optimus, nd fell on her servos nd knees, Ratchet stood by her checking her over, while Shard nd Dagger chirped for her

"I-I'm fine little ones, I'm fine" Clawrita tried to reassure them,

She transformed nd collapsed on her side, panting heavily, Bumblebee kneeled in front of her worriedly, as well as Optimus,

"Put them on the floor with her" Ratchet said knowing what she was doing

Optimus nd Bumblebee hesitated but put Shard nd Dagger down near her side, they dragged their hind legs behind them nd buried their muzzles in her fur, both Optimus nd Bumblebee heard suckling sounds nd realized why she sat on her side, Bumblebee kneeled beside her helm nd kissed her cheek, Clawrita looked up at him tiredly, rested her helm on his leg nd fell asleep purring, Optimus laid down beside her, arm over her protectively like he did when she was a cub nd fell into recharge as well.

Bumblebee smiled at his son nd daughter, happy that he was finally a sire, then he looked at his Sparkmate, he smiled lovingly at her, kissed her helm nd fell into recharge too.

"Hmmmm, one big happy family. I'm glad" Ratchet laughed softly to himself nd retired to his quarters.

**She finally had sparklings! Eeek! Yea** **for Clawrita! Whoop! So yea hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	32. High Grade Surprise

**Nd here's a new one! Yea! Warning: Drunk, smut, and 3 pair! Enjoy!**

High Grade surprise

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Clawrita, Bumblebee and Optimus were watching the sparklings run around chasing each other. Clawrita was in her feline form in case something happened.

"No you's can't!" Shard squealed

"Yes I cans!" Dagger insisted, chasing after her, his wings fluttering

They were about 5-6 months already nd were bouncing all over. Clawrita nd Bumblebee were exhausted! That's what happens when you have twins with different personalities. Dagger had Bumblebee's personality nd Shard had Clawrita's nd were quite the troublemakers if put with something they could break.

"Hey whewed you go?" Shard squeaked looking around for her brother

"I got you's!" Dagger squealed nd tackled his sister from behind

Shard squeaked in surprise nd the two started to wrestle. Clawrita laughed softly while Optimus nd Bumblebee smiled nd shook their helms.

"OW!" Shard cried out

Immediately Clawrita got up nd walked over to her, poking her gently with her nose, while Bumblebee shook his helm nd walked over to Dagger who was trying to apologize, Optimus smiled softly as the two new parents took care of their children

"I didns mean it!" Dagger said

"Yes you dids! You huwt me!" Shard whined

"Shard, Dagger said he was sorry nd didn't mean it. Would you forgive him please?" Clawrita sighed tiredly

"Yea, nd besides if you don't accept his apology, ill have to...tickle you!" Bumblebee said snatching his daughter up nd blowing raspberries in her cheek nd stomach

Shard squealed nd batted at her sire's face rapidly, squirming nd trying to escape, Dagger crawled over to his carrier nd laid down, feeling guilty

"Okays! Okays! I accept your apowiges!" Shard squealed

Bumblebee set her down near Dagger, who looked at her sadly, wanting to be forgiven

"Okays, I accept your apowiges" Shard smiled softly nd hugged her brother, purring

Dagger looked relieved nd hugged his sister back, wrapping his small wings around her

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll take care of them"

"But carrier! You've seen them! I don't think I can leave you alone with them!" Clawrita pleaded

"I said I can nd I will! Besides you were like that when you were a cub" Optimus smirked insisting

Clawrita blushed nd looked up at her carrier, Bumblebee behind her

"Ok, I trust you" Clawrita sighed giving in

"Go have fun, nd please. There's high grade there nd I don't want you to drink that much or any for that matter" Optimus commanded

"Don't worry I don't think we'll go near that stuff" Bumblebee promised, putting his arms around Clawrita

"Hmmmm, okay" Optimus hummed, arching an optic ridge

"Ok, come on you two! Go with grandcarrier" Bumblebee chuckled rounding the two cubs up

They squealed with joy nd leaped in their grandcarrier's arms, purring loudly

"Hehe! I love you both too" Optimus chuckled, nuzzling them

"Okay give carrier a hug before I go" Clawrita said

The twin cubs hugged their carrier nd sire waving goodbye as they left

"Oh this is the first time I'm leaving them alone, are you sure we should go?" Clawrita asked, in her bie-pedal form

"They'll be fine! Stop worrying" Bumblebee chuckled pulling her close

"*sigh* you know what yea, you're right. Ill stop" Clawrita sighed

"Good," Bumblebee chuckled nd kissed her softly

Clawrita purred nd kissed him back

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"To us! For winning the war once nd for all!" cheered Wheeljack, holding up a cube of high grade

Everyone else did the same nd drank there cubes.

Everyone went home drunk or halfway drunk, Wheeljack came over to Clawrita nd kissed her roughly, she moaned nd kissed him back, drunk as well. Bumblebee came over nd started nipping her neck, making her shiver nd flutter her door wings

"How bout...*hic* we take this to...our *hic* berth rooms?" suggested Wheeljack

"Al*hic*right with me!" Bumblebee hiccuped, agreeing

All three stumbled into Wheeljack's berth room nd on his berth, Wheeljack laid Clawrita on the berth, who squeaked when Bumblebee went behind her on the berth lifting her up, while Wheeljack caressed her interface panel

"H-hot!" She yelped staring to hit overload already

Bumblebee chuckled nd nipped her neck, trailing his glossa on her cheek, she snapped her interface panel open, revealing her dripping valve, Wheeljack chuckled nd lapped at her transfluids. Clawrita shuddered nd leaned against Bumblebee, laying her ears back as she moaned.

Wheeljack retracted his interface panel revealing his dripping spike, nd inserted it in her valve, Clawrita yelped nd shuddered, scratching the berth, Bumblebee chuckled nd started to caress her side helm fins, making her moan in pleasure, Wheeljack started to thrust slow nd them picked up the pace, Clawrita cried out, arching her back nd moving her hips forward.

"W-W-Wheel-j-jack!" Clawrita cried out as she hit overload

Wheeljack smirked nd thrusted faster, then finally he released his fluids in her, smiling as she moaned lustfully nd rolled her hips, her chest plates opened, revealing her gold-blue spark, Wheeljack smiled nd opened his, revealing his deep blue spark nd leaned forward, spark merging with her. Clawrita cried out as they hit overload nd then a bright light flashed, signaling them that they spark merged.

"*pants heavily* t-t-that oh!" Clawrita panted

"Y-yea? W-well mores c-coming your w-way" Wheeljack smirked nd looked toward Bumblebee,

Bumblebee smiled drunkly, Wheeljack removed his spike from her valve, receiving a moan of displeasure, retracted it nd closed his interface panel, nd took Bumblebee's place behind Clawrita, who was moaning when her valve was being licked by Bumblebee's glossa. He retracted his interface panel, revealing his spike, inserted it in her valve nd thrusted, caressing her sensitive seams. Wheeljack rubbed behind her ears, receiving a moan of pleasure from the touch, Bumblebee panted as he thrusted faster nd faster hearing her moan nd cry out his name

"B-B-B-Bumblebee!" Clawrita cried out, throwing her helm back

"Y-y-yea me too" Bumblebee smirked nd released his fluids in her

Clawrita moaned nd rolled her hips, reopening her chest plates, Bumblebee did the same, put his exposed spark against hers, a bright light flashed, signaling them that they spark merged successfully. Bumblebee closed his chest plates nd Clawrita did the same, Bumblebee retracted his spike nd closed his interface panel, nd collapsed ontop of her. Wheeljack leaned against his head board with Clawrita ontop of him, exhausted nd recharging. They all passed out on Wheeljack's berth until the next morning.

**I'm going to leave off here! Bwahaha ha! So what's Clawrita going to think when she finds that she's in Wheeljack's room, on his berth nd interfaced with him? How's Bumblebee going to react when he sees the three of them sleeping in the same berth? Nd how bout Optimus eh? He told them not to much high grade nd guess wat happened they had to much high grade! So yea this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	33. Earned two, lost one

**Omg! I deleted on accident this chapter when I was going to copy nd paste it from my notes! Oh no! Anyways enjoy!**

Earned two, lost one

Clawrita woke up slowly, groaning. She slowly opened her optics nd looked around the room, her optics widened though when she saw that it was Wheeljack's room nd not hers nd Bumblebee's! She tried to get up but couldn't as Bumblebee was on her, she pushed him off roughly to wake him up nd sat up groaning.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee yelped, as he was rudely woken up

"Huh? Wha?" Wheeljack muttered as he heard him yelp

"Ugh what happened last night?" Clawrita groaned

"I don't know b-" Bumblebee started but saw Clawrita run to the wash racks nd purge

"Oh no! Do you think that we-?" Wheeljack started

Bumblebee nodded, got up from the floor and walked over to his mate, placing his servos on her shoulder plates, trying to sooth her

"If I think *purge* what I think *gags nd purges* is g-going on! *heaves nd purges* don't be surprised *gags* if you're dead!" Clawrita tried to say between gags nd purging

Bumblebee looked up at Wheeljack nd with a jerk of his helm, he told him to get out so she can continue purging. Wheeljack handed her something nd walked out. Clawrita's optics widened at the small device nd stared at Wheeljack as he left

"You don't think? -oh! We were messed up last night then!" Clawrita said

Bumblebee got out nd closed the door behind him nd looked at Wheeljack nervously

"Do you think?" Bumblebee asked nervously

"Yea probably" Wheeljack confessed

Bumblebee jumped when he heard Clawrita roar out their names angrily

"WHEELJACK! BUMBLEBEE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

"Nd we're so dead" Bumblebee said opening the wash rack door caustiously

Bumblebee received a hard smack upside his helm nd a rough kiss on the lips by his mate, he held onto her by the hips, kissing back roughly, revving his engine, Wheeljack poked his helm in nd half smiled as he saw the two mates kissing. Clawrita stopped nd looked at Bumblebee, purring. Bumblebee smiled nd revved his engine louder. Clawrita removed herself from Bumblebee, who let her go, nd walked over to Wheeljack, who flinched when she smacked him hard on the helm, but was surprised when she pulled him to her hight nd kissed him roughly in the lips, purring. Wheeljack moaned in the kiss, kissing her back roughly, placing his servos on her hips, revving his engine hard. Clawrita stopped nd looked at him, he looked at her back, smiling slightly

"My carrier is going to kill me" She said looking at the two mechs before her

They both widened their optics, realizing what she meant

"So you're" Bumblebee started

"Apparently I am!" She smiled slightly

"Am I part of it?" Wheeljack asked

Clawrita narrowed her optics at him nd nodded

"Yes you are!" She said

"What's Optimus going to think? I told him that we wouldn't drink the high grade nd get drunk!" Bumblebee said face palming

"Oh you're right! Um hopefully he won't get to mad. I mean, I don't think he will" Clawrita said nervously

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I told you not to go near that stuff but did you listen to me no!"

"Carrier we didnt mean to! It was an-" Clawrita said

"An accident? Oh yes, it was an accident alright! You just recently had sparklings nd now!" Optimus said angrily

The cubs were running around his berth room, giggling and chasing each other, oblivious to their mother nd grandcarrier arguing

"Yea but-" Clawrita started

"How many did you have exactly?" Optimus asked her, angrily

"Um sir, *clears throat* we both had two or one cube of high grade, I guess since it was our first time, we couldn't handle it very well" Bumblebee piped up nervously

"Nd you?" Optimus asked Wheeljack

"Um I had probably at least 4-5 cubes" Wheeljack said, rubbing the back of his helm

"I'd hate to do this but it's for your own good, for the three of you nd the sparklings" Optimus said sighing nd looked to Clawrita

"You young femme, aren't allowed to leave my side, no matter what" Optimus said sternly

Clawrita looked at him angrily but said nothing

"Bumblebee, I know that you're a good mech, but I want you to stay away from her until further notice as in no interfacing with her at all" he continued

Bumblebee lowered his door wings but something immediately crossed his processor

"What about my cubs?! My sparklings! They need me!" Bumblebee pleaded

"They're old enough to be without their sire for awhile, the one they really need the most is their carrier" Optimus claimed

Bumblebee was on the verge of tears, he looked to his son nd daughter who looked at him happily nd ran over to him, squealing happily. He felt tears run down his face as they jumped in his arms nd rubbed their faces on his

"I'm sorry little ones but sire isn't going to be with you for a bit" Bumblebee said sadly

They looked at him curiously nd chirped at him in unison

"Why's? What's wong?" They asked

"N-nothing just take care of momma for me alright? Dagger? Right now you're the mech of the family until I come back alright?" He said to his son

Dagger nodded looking at him with concern

"Nd Shard you're the little femme now, keep your brother in check alright?" He asked his daughter

Shard nodded nd clung onto him

"Dons go!" She cried

"I wish I didn't but I have to" Bumblebee said hugging them close, giving them a kiss on their helms, put them down, said goodbye nd left

"As for you, I need you to also stay away from her unless Ratchet says that you nd Bumblebee can be with her to help the little one along" Optimus said

Wheeljack nodded respectfully to his leader, looked at Clawrita, gave a weak smile nd left.

Clawrita huffed, anger building up inside of her, went to her mewling sparklings, transformed, laid down on her side and watched as her cubs nuzzled her fur nd started feeding

Optimus closed the door, looked at her nd sighed sadly

"Clawrita" he started

Clawrita whipped her helm around nd growled at him, baring her denta.

Optimus was a taken back, nd stepped backwards

"I don't get it! It was an accident!" Clawrita growled at him

"It wasn't on purpose or anything! Alright?! You made Bumblebee, my sparklings sire, leave them! What kind of carrier does that?!" She continued

Optimus set his jaw, clenched his fists and yelled at her

"It was for your own good! I can't have him interfacing nd sparkmerging with you constantly while you have sparklings!" He yelled

"Yeah well that doesn't mean you have to keep him away from me or the cubs!" Clawrita yelled

"It was an accident alright?! Wheeljack didn't mean for it to happen as well! It was j-" she yelled

"AN ACCIDENT?! IS THAT WHAT IT WAS?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY?! AN ACCIDENT?!" Optimus burst out

Clawrita got up as he came threatenly close, she growled, flattening her ears against her helm, curling up her lip, baring her denta, fur bristling

Dagger nd Shard whimpered as they saw their mother arguing with their grandcarrier rather loudly nd held onto each other mewling for them to stop

Clawrita ignored their cries nd glared at her carrier

"I WASN'T INTENDED EITHER! IN FACT DIDNT YOU SAY THAT I WAS THROUGH VIRGIN BIRTH?!" She challenged

"YES! BUT I DIDNT CARE! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER ND THAT'S THAT!" Optimus yelled back

"WELL THE LITTLE ONE WASN'T INTENDED EITHER! SO WHY CAN'T IT BE THE SAME FOR ME?!" Clawrita roared, the cubs whimpering nd mewling loudly

"BECAUSE I WASN'T DRUNK! ND THEN INTERFACED ND SPARK MERGED!" Optimus yelled furiously at her

"AT LEAST YOU HAD AN EASY LIFE!" Clawrita roared

"AN EASY LIFE?! YOU CALL WAR, LOSING PREVIOUS COMRADES, LOSING YOU! EASY?! I LOST YOU FOR 20 YEARS! I SEARCHED ND SEARCHED! BUT I NEVER FOUND YOU! I SULKED AROUND WORRYING ABOUT YOU!" Optimus yelled

"AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T SCARRED BY STARSCREAM ALL OVER YOUR BODY! AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T FORCED TO INTERFACE AND SPARKMERGE! AT LEAST YOU DIDNT LOSE ALL FOUR SPARKLINGS ALL IN ONE NIGHT!" Clawrita shrieked furiously

Optimus looked at her, anger in his optics nd yelled back at her

"YES BUT I LOVED ND CARED FOR YOU WHEN YOU WENT THROUGH ALL THAT! ND I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO DRINK!" Optimus yelled furiously

"NO YOU HAVEN'T YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DIDNT SEE THOSE THINGS HAPPEN! THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WERE THERE FOR ME WAS WHEN I LOST MY SPARKLINGS! NOTHING ELSE! I WAS ALONE ND SCARED! ND I SAID I WAS SORRY ALRIGHT?!" Clawrita roared on the verge of tears

"I TRUSTED YOU CLAWRITA! I REALLY DID!" Optimus yelled also on the verge of tears

Clawrita glared at him like he was a stranger

"Well I don't" she croaked

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked

"I mean, I don't trust you at all anymore" Clawrita claimed, glaring at him

"What? Why?" Optimus asked unclenching his fists

"Because 1: you aren't going to support me with this nd 2: you think you been through everything but think again you haven't" she said softly

She picked up Dagger nd Shard who squeaked when they were picked up by their scruffs, she opened the door with her paw, nd walked out

"Clawrita, no please I'm sorry. I-I-I love you baby girl don't go please" Optimus begged to his daughter

Clawrita growled at him visiously, causing him to look hurt and fall back, she huffed nd started to walk away. Optimus had hurt in his optics nd tried to reach out to her in their bond but felt it close on him immediately, making him feel empty nd cold on the inside. He heard the cubs mewling for him as they were taken from him, wanting their grandcarrier, he sank to his knees nd buried his face in his servos, crying softly. He just lost his daughter, his only daughter's trust to a fight.

**I'm done! Hallelujah! Okay um Optimus! whyd you have to fight with her mech?! Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter nd yeah! This is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	34. Come back

**I'm back yeah! Whoooo! Ok here it is! Enjoy!**

Come back

The trine went to Ratchet 4 months later nd found that Clawrita was having twins again! Wheeljack was a bit nervous since he never had sparklings before while Bumblebee beamed happily. Dagger nd Shard were excited as well since they were both going to be a big brother nd sister. Clawrita was happy as well but whenever she nd Optimus crossed paths she would glare at him nd turn around.

Optimus was spark-broken everytime he would open his mouth to apologize Clawrita would growl or silence him nd leave him, while he watched her go sadly, nd sulk to his room nd cry softly wanting to be forgiven but never was.

Right now he was in the Crystal Gardens, tears falling down his face as he remembered Clawrita's first spark day here. He heard giggling nd squealing behind him nd was tackled playfully by Shard. He fell off of the bench he was on nd smiled gently at her

"Hi gwandcarweir!" She squeaked happily

"Hello Shard, how are you?" He asked her, scratching under chin

Shard purred nd looked at him with concern

"What's wong?" She asked wiping a tear from his face

"*sigh* oh little one, I just wish your carrier would forgive me" he said sadly, sitting up

"Wells why won't she?" Shard asked

"I don't know, I think it was because we fought" Optimus said gently

"Oh, wells she cants stay mad at you fowevar!" Shard insisted

"I hope you're right" Optimus said nuzzling his granddaughter

Shard purred nd nuzzled him back, but looked up when she heard Clawrita call out her name

"Shard? Where are you?" She called

"Ovew hewe mama!" Shard answered

Clawrita followed her voice nd smiled gently at her but bared her denta at Optimus, who had hurt nd grief in his optics

"Optimus" Clawrita said bitterly

Optimus looked at her, hurt that she called him by his name instead of carrier

"Clawrita look I-I'm s-" Optimus tried to say

"You're sorry? Ha! If I trusted you I would believe you" Clawrita snarled

"Momma! Pwease fowgive gwandcarweir!" Shard chirped

Clawrita softened at her daughter nd picked her up gently,

"I'm sorry sweet spark but I can't. Not after what he did" Clawrita said glaring at Optimus

Optimus got up, tears in his optics

"I-I-I said I'm sorry! Please forgive me baby girl!" Optimus pleaded

Clawrita continued glaring at him nd placed a servo on her now starting to show abdomen, protectively

"No! Not after what you did!" Clawrita snarled, holding Shard close

Optimus took a step toward her with pleading optics, Clawrita held Shard closer to her nd kept her servo on her abdomen

"Get away from me nd my sparklings" Clawrita warned

"Please, I beg of you" Optimus pleaded desperately

Clawrita set Shard down nd transformed, growling nd bellowing at him

"Leave me! Get out of my life!" She growled angrily

Optimus sighed, crying hard

"Alright! F-fine! Ill get out of your life!" Optimus cried

Clawrita huffed, picked up Shard, who was whimpering to her grandcarrier sadly. Clawrita was half way out of the gardens until she felt something stab her in the side, her optics became wide, she dropped Shard who shrieked when someone grabbed her roughly. The one that stabbed Clawrita roughly threw her into a Crystal tree, causing it to break nd fall on her right leg.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Clawrita yelled, trying to move her right front leg from under the heavy crystal

Optimus heard her yell nd ran to the scene, his optics became wide as he saw Predaking flip her on her back nd threatened to cut her open

"MOMMA!" Shard shrieked causing Dagger to run to her nd attack Knockout, who was grabbing her

Bumblebee nd Wheeljack weren't far behind nd pulled out their guns nd swords

"Don't shoot or the femme nd sparklings perish!" Predaking snarled

Bumblebee bared his denta in anger, Wheeljack kept his swords, ready to strike, nd Optimus had his machine gun ready, narrowing his optics at the predacon

"Why are you here?" Clawrita asked, struggling to get free

"*chuckles evily* for you of course, I felt the little ones go offline when you had them nd I want to make up for it" Predaking smirked

"nd it seems I was beaten to it considering I see two younglings nd more on the way" he said putting a claw on her abdomen

Clawrita growled nd snapped at his claws, he screeched, removed her roughly from the crystal that fell on her nd threw her again hard.

"MOMMA!" Shard nd Dagger yelled in unison, running toward her

Clawrita struggled to get up but couldn't, she collapsed on her side breathing heavily, her right back and front legs torn, with some wires short circuiting nd then stopping.

"Momma get up" Shard whimpered

"Yeah momma! Don't give up! Get up!" Dagger said nudging her

Optimus watched them, rage in his optics. He attacked Predaking, wrestling him to the ground, while Bumblebee attacked Knockout with Wheeljack

Clawrita tried moving or bending her legs but she couldn't feel them anymore! She sighed nd laid her helm on the ground, breathing rapidly in pain, the cubs snuggled into her whimpering nd crying for her to get up but she couldn't. Not anymore. She sighed nd closed her optics, crying softly, she curled around her sparklings nd curled her tail around her bleeding abdomen, hoping she wouldn't lose her sparklings.

VISION (ok I know this is weird but hey)

Clawrita found herself in some sort of base, she looked around curiously, wondering how she got here

"So you're Clawrita Fay huh?" Said a female British voice

Clawrita jumped nd turned around optics wide as she saw herself but not Cybertronion

"Who are you?" She asked the femme cat

"Ok I'm gonna stop with the accent thing cause yea, I'm Clawfang your counterpart in a way" she said walking over to Clawrita

"My counterpa-? I've seen you before!" Clawrita blurted out

Clawfang nodded smiling

"Yeah I know! You saw me in a video that I made with your carrier nd sparkmate." Clawfang said

"Oh yeah, wait how did I-?" Clawrita started but was cut off

"Look i don't have much time ok? But you really need to forgive Optimus before you lose him forever" Clawfang said sternly

"Why?!" Clawrita asked fur bristling, not wanting to forgive him

"Because, he loves you nd he's never been loved or loved anyone before! You're the one that made his life complete nd like I said you need to forgive him before something happens" Clawfang said

"Before what happens?" Clawrita asked worriedly, now starting to forget the harsh feelings for him

"Before...*looks down* Predaking takes him" Clawfang said

Clawrita instantly knew what she meant nd began to cry

"No! No that can't happen no! Not him anyone but him! He's my carrier! I-I-I love him with all my spark! Please don't let him take him!" Clawrita cried, now starting to realize that holding a grudge was stupid

"Them get your act together, throw away the fight you had with him nd forgive him! Simple as that! Plus you need to get up! Otherwise that will happen nd you won't have a chance to say 'I forgive you nd I'm sorry' alright?" Clawfang said putting a paw under Clawrita's chin

Clawrita nodded faintly in understanding

"Good! Now I have to go" Clawfang said nd disappeared

END OF VISION

Clawrita woke up startled nd noticed Predaking ontop of Optimus, Knockout groaning on the floor, Bumblebee nd Wheeljack struggling to get up nd her cubs mewling in fear

She looked at Predaking nd her carrier, nd cried out when he scratched her carrier making him bleed in his side, she scrambled up, dragging her right hind leg behind her, nd limping on her right front leg. She roared nd crashed into Predaking, standing in front of her carrier.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She snarled

Predaking laughed nd shoved her out of the way only to be bitten on the neck nd thrown into a crystal wall, the cubs yelped nd ran out of the way toward their grandcarrier who held them close, wincing at the deep wound he had.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" She growled, carrier instincts kicking in nd also wanting to protect her carrier

Predaking screeched nd attacked her roughly, Clawrita fought back, ears laid back, pupils into slits, denta bared, lips curled up high that you can see her 'gums' nd claws to their full length, Predaking slammed her into the same wall he was slammed into nd bit her neck, she yowled in pain nd lashed at his chest, slicing it, Predaking let go of her nd screeched in pain, she flipped him over nd slammed him into the wall slicing at his chest again, revealing his spark, and stabbed him. Predaking's optics widened as he was stabbed nd collapsed into the floor wheezing nd panting heavily until finally his optics dimmed nd offlined. Clawrita took out her claws from his chest, retracted them nd limped over to her carrier, Knockout got up nd ran away afraid.

"Clawrita I'm *cough nd spits out energon* sorry for I've did! I'm *coughs* so sorry" Optimus said crying nd clutching his side as it bled

Clawrita picked him up gently nd cried

"I forgive you carrier! I-I was just upset nd oh! If anyone that should be apologizing its me!" She cried

"I forgive you as well, *coughs* but don't feel bad, I-I know you didnt mean any of those things hopefully, but I still love you alright?" Optimus coughed

Clawrita nodded nd licked his wound, trying to stop the flow of energon, Optimus saw her wound by her abdomen

"Your *cough* abdomen!" Optimus croaked

"I'll be fine...hopefully. You're the one that needs the most attention, nd don't argue with me!" Clawrita said sternly, flicking her tail, shushing him

She commed Ratchet who came nd half dragged Optimus through the ground bridge with Clawrita, Bumblebee, Wheeljack nd the cubs not far behind.

Ratchet set Optimus down on the medical berth, well tried to with the help of Clawrita and started to get to work on his wound

Clawrita collapsed on the floor, wheezing nd breathing rapidly, Optimus cried out to her, as well as Bumblebee nd Wheeljack while Dagger nd Shard mewled with worry nd fear for their carrier, Clawrita closed her optics nd passed out.

**Oh my gosh! What just happened to Clawrita?! Why did she pass out?! Nd will the unborn cubs survive? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed that nd this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE** **OUT HOMIES!**


	35. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU!

Hey guys no chapter for now but I just wanted to tell you all! That whenever I receive an email notification of a new follower, story follower, story favorite nd a new review! and it doesnt matter if youre a guest! I LOVE YOU ANYWAY! It warms my heart soooooo much! I feel like crying whenever I get those notifications! Nd I don't EVER want to let you down! I love you all nd I'm really glad that you like my story Clawrita Fay! So that's wat I wanted to tell you all that cause I'm really happy!

Here are my wonderful peeps that review, follow nd favorite

Favoriters that are awesome!

Anvenx

AutobotMouse420

Bee4ever

Greekmythologygirl2000

Mjh Hunter

Sami-SDGForce

Starlight Prime

Thunderbolt1968

Followers that are epic!

Anvenx

AutobotMouse420

Filly92

FriesLover

Girl Supersonicboy

Mjh Hunter

Sami-SDGForce

Skyress98 07

tmntwolf-lover5

Reviewers that have fanfic nd are awesome!

Autobotgirl2234

Sami-SDGForce

susana-prime

Girl-Supersonicboy

Starlight-Prime

FriesLover

Bee4ever

Greekmythologygirl2000

Guests that are awesome!

Galem

Erin

Guest

I love you all! So I wanted to say thank you so much for liking this story! I'm crying happily right now cause I'm so happy! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	36. Barely made it

**Nd here's another chapter for you peeps! Cause I love you all! Enjoy!**

Barely made it

"Will she be fine?"

"Yes she will, she has lost a lot of energon nd the main wires that help her move her legs are no longer able to function any longer"

"What? Then how will she move?"

"I've put some leg braces on her paralyzed legs that will help her move them when they are on! If you take them off or if they become damaged she will lose momentum nd collapse"

"Oh alright when will she wake up?"

"Hmmm either now or later on during the day"

"Hey I think she's waking up!"

"Momma?"

"*groans* ugh, wha what happened?"

"Oh! I thought I lost you!" Optimus cried, hugging her

"What? Carrier! Y-your wound!" Clawrita cried out

"I'm fine, Ratchet sealed me up" Optimus reassured her

"Momma!" Dagger nd Shard cried out in unison nd snuggled into her crying

Clawrita curled around them, purring nd cooing to them

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright I'm here, I'm here" Clawrita cooed

"Watchet said dat you wasns gowing to move as much anymowe!" Shard cried

"Nd also da sparkwings almost didns make it!" Dagger cried

"What?!" Clawrita looked toward Ratchet worriedly

"What do they mean didnt almost make it?" She asked

"*sigh* when you were stabbed, thrown around nd beat up, it almost killed them, but they managed to hang on until I fixed you up. But they're alive nd well, they're just like you. Strong" Ratchet said

Clawrita tried to get up, but realized something different about her legs. She looked at them nd widened her optics,

"Am I?" She started

"Paralyzed yes, but hey you'll still be you. Nd ill always love you nd the wonderful gifts you gave me" Bumblebee said placing a servo on her abdomen and pulling Dagger nd Shard close

Wheeljack came over nd did the same, placing a servo on her abdomen nd kissing her helm gently

Clawrita smiled nd looked to Ratchet,

"Will I still be able to transform?" She asked him

Ratchet nodded "yes but you have to stay in your bie-pedal form until you have the sparklings"

"Why?" She asked

"Because if they're any complications since you were injured there might be some. Nd it'll be easier for me to check what gender they'll be" Ratchet said

"Complications?" Clawrita asked worriedly

"Yes but there shouldn't be" Ratchet reassured her

Clawrita still looked worried but nonetheless, shrugged nd struggled to get up

"Here let me help you" Optimus suggested nd helped her up

"Thank you carrier" Clawrita said nd nuzzled him gently

Optimus had tears in his optics, happy that she got over the fight they had nd nuzzled her back, Clawrita balanced herself and transformed for the last time in her bie-pedal form nd leaned on her carrier for support.

"Easy does it," Optimus said supporting her

"It feels weird, the leg nd arm brace I mean" Clawrita said moving her leg nd arm around to get comfortable

"Don't worry you'll get used to it after a month or so" Ratchet said

Clawrita nodded nd placed a servo on her swollen abdomen

"Hey that doesn't mean that we'll love you any less" reassured Wheeljack, putting a servo on her shoulder

She nodded nd smiled softly at her family, she had a carrier who loved her, two sparkmates that didnt care how she looked, nd two sparklings that loved nd needed her, with two more on the way. Dagger nd Shard ran over to her nd pawed at her legs wanted to be picked up, she chuckled softly nd bent down as much as she could to pick them up

"You'll be fine wight mama?" Asked Dagger

"Yes ill be fine little one" Clawrita said nuzzling him

"Dats good causes I dons know what we'll do if you wasns!" Shard said clinging onto her

"Oh! Honey! Ill always be here with you!" She said holding her son nd daughter close

"Pwomise?" Shard asked

Clawrita wasn't sure if she will, because she knew if something happened to her nd she didnt make it then she wouldn't be with them but she shrugged

"I promise" she said

"Come one lets go home" Bumblebee said, taking Dagger from Clawrita's arms

Wheeljack asked if he could hold Shard nd Bumblebee said sure nd he too took Shard from Clawrita's arms so she can be supported by Optimus

"Alright if anything goes wrong, comm me alright? Nd ill be there in a click" Ratchet said opening a ground bridge

"Don't worry, I have three mechs that worry about me ALL the time" Clawrita chuckled

"Alrighty just making sure" Ratchet said

"Bye Watchet!" Dagger nd Shard said smiling

"Tank you's fow making our mama bettew!" They continued

Ratchet smiled nd chuckled softly, waving them goodbye as well.

"Um Ratchet" Optimus asked his friend

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet answered

"Will the sparklings be alright and will Clawrita be alright when she has them?" Optimus whispered to him

"I'm not sure Optimus to tell you the truth, but if something does happen, you'll be there to support her. Nd she's pretty strong, I mean look at her. She held on pretty well when you were sick, even the virus would normally kill a sparkling, she survived from being drowned in the ocean when you took her flying, she's been scarred all over, losing energon, she survived having having Shard and Dagger" Ratchet said

"What do you mean survived?" Optimus asked

"Normally femmes who give birth to sparklings that they didnt know they were having usually pass, so she wa lucky" Ratchet said

Optimus looked shocked but nodded

"Nd she's held on when she was stabbed by Predaking, nd held on when her legs were paralyzed. She been through alot but held on. She's strong, just like you" Ratchet said

"No, not like me" Optimus said

"Then who?" Ratchet asked confused

"Clawfang, she held on so many times I lost count, she risked her very life nd stayed behind when the explosion of the base happened, she survived a dark energon blast she survived alot of things" Optimus said

"Well then you're lucky, to have a strong daughter then" Ratchet said nd walked away

Optimus smiled softly

"Yes, yes I do" he said to himself nd walked over to his family nd the groundbridge closed

**I'm done my fingers hurt so I'm gonna take a break for now until they feel better! Bwahahahahah! Hope you enjoyed nd yea! This is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	37. Complications

**Nd I'm back with another chapter for you lovely people! Also known as my PEEPS! Aww yess! Enjoy!**

Complication

It has been two months since the accident nd Clawrita was beginning to round nd she didnt like it, it was hard to bend down nd she couldn't transform anymore, she had some trouble getting up by herself nd needed help from whoever was near, which was normally her carrier nd her two sparkmates, right now she was in her berth room, recharging.

"Come on, Shawd! I wanna bes wit mama!" Dagger whispered, waiting for his sister

"Okays okays!, I'm hewe" Shard whispered nd jumped on the berth where their carrier was on

Dagger jumped on as well nd trotted over to their mother nd curled up by he side, Shard did the same curling up next to her brother nd started to purr. Clawrita opened an optic nd smiled softly, curling a much as she could around them, door wings fluttering nd purred. She held them close nd cooed to them softly. Dagger opened his optics nd nuzzled her

"Mowning mama!" He said cheerfully

"Hehe, morning little one" she chuckled nd nuzzled him back

"When's are dey coming?" Shard asked looking up at her carrier

"Who?" Clawrita asked confused

"My baby bwothers or sistars!" Shard said

"Oh! Well I don't know, all I know is that they're going to come in 3 months nd that's all" Clawrita said gently

"Oh" Shard said

Then they hear a couple soft knocks from their mother nd looked at her wide opticed, Clawrita laughed softly nd placed their paws on her stomach

"What wases dat?!" Dagger exclaimed

"Hehe, you're brothers or sisters, maybe even both, kicked nd you should feel them again any second now" Clawrita laughed

Shard nd Dagger stared intensely at her stomach, waiting patiently until they feel some kicks on their paws, their optics became as large as they could nd stared at their mom. Clawrita laughed nd held them close.

"Dat wases dem?" Dagger asked

"Yes, now I need help getting off the berth will you two help me?" Clawrita asked sitting up

The twins nodded, went behind her, placed their paws on her lower back nd pushed her off. Clawrita got up shakily, moving her right arm nd leg a bit while leaning on the wall, to regain some movement

"I ises hungwy!" Shard cried out

"Oh baby girl I'm sorry but I can't feed you anymore. Ill ask my carrier if he can feed you nd if not ill make some sparkling energon for you two alright?" Clawrita said, 'waddling' out the door

The cubs nodded nd followed her, Clawrita chuckled nd was about to close the door until she felt servos grab her gently nd place a gentle kiss on her lips, she closed her optics nd kissed back knowing who it was

"Ewwwwwww!" Shard nd Dagger cried out in unison

Clawrita nd her mate finished and laughed

"What's so bad about me kissing mommy huh?" Bumblebee asked

"It's disgusting!" The twins cried out

"Haha! Well soon that may happen to you when you're older!" Clawrita joked

"No!" They cried out nd ran

Clawrita nd Bumblebee laughed as they watched their sparklings run to Wheeljack, who scooped them up nd tickled them, making them squeal happily

"So how you holding up?" Bumblebee asked his mate

"I've been fine" Clawrita said nuzzling him

Bumblebee smiled nd nuzzled her back, placing a servo on her abdomen. Clawrita placed a servo on his nd smiled

"You missed it" she said

"Missed what?" Wheeljack asked walking up to them nd putting his servos on her shoulder plates

"The sparklings first kicks" she said to them

The two mechs looked crest fallen, feeling bad that they missed it but no sooner did they hear soft knocking from her. Clawrita blushed and hid her face in her servos

"I guess not" Wheeljack smiled

"Do you want to feel?" Clawrita asked him

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm nodding slightly

Clawrita took his servo nd placed it on her abdomen, after a few seconds, Wheeljack felt the sparklings squirm under his servo nd kick at it. He smiled nd kissed Clawrita.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Bumblebee joked

Clawrita rolled her optics amused at him, grabbed his servo nd placed it on her abdomen as well, Bumblebee felt the sparklings squirm and tap at his servo, he chuckled softly nd pulled Clawrita close.

"Please let me go" Clawrita said

"Why?" Bumblebee asked her

"Because you're going to hurt them" Clawrita said

Bumblebee immediately let her go, not wanting to hurt the sparklings, Clawrita chuckled, kissed both her mates nd left. Wheeljack nd Bumblebee smiled nd walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A month has passed nd Clawrita's abdominal plating grew more, making it even harder to get up nd bend down. But right now she was in the Crystal Gardens with Optimus, sitting on a bench, watching Dagger nd Shard play nd wrestle each other. Optimus had an arm around her, hugging her close

"So have you found out the genders yet? He asked her

She nodded nd whispered in his audio sensor the genders of the two sparklings. Optimus smiled softly nd kissed her helm gently.

"Dagger nd Shard are really excited, they said that they were going to be the best big brother nd sister to them" Clawrita smiled, watching Shard pin her brother only to be flipped on her back

"Well I'm glad, that means that they'll truly want them" Optimus said

Clawrita nodded, smiling and snuggled into her carrier, purring nd placing a servo on her swollen abdomen

"Hmm, I remember that when I was having you I was larger than you were" Optimus chuckled at the memory

"I was that big?" Clawrita asked

"Mmm, no but the fluids protecting you was alot more than normal" Optimus said

"Oh, hehe!" Clawrita chuckled

"Come on let's go, it's getting late for the sparklings" Optimus said getting up

"Alright" Clawrita said, agreeing nd holding out a servo to be helped up

Optimus chuckled nd pulled her up carefully, Clawrita steadied herself as her center of gravity shifted nd called to her sparklings

"Come one you two lets go!" She called

"Wace you's to momma!" Dagger squeaked running toward them

"Hey no faiw!" Shard cried out running toward them

"I wins!" Dagger squeaked triumphantly

"You's cheated!" Shard whined

"Hey! It's ok! Dagger next time wait for her so she can be ready to race alright?" Clawrita asked her son, rubbing her stomach, which was starting to hurt a bit

"Fine!" Dagger huffed

"Good, now lets go" Clawrita chuckled nd nd headed toward the exit of the garden

Dagger nd Shard followed, tails high nd trotted near their carrier's nd grandcarrier's pedes. Optimus chuckled nd held his daughter's servo. Clawrita smiled nd sighed, Optimus smiled back nd looked at the playing sparklings, he felt Clawrita's weight lean on him nd caught her

"Are you alright?" He asked her,

She nodded faintly, putting a servo on her abdomen. She got off of him slowly nd walked a bit. Optimus held her closely until he felt her tense nd then fall limp against him

"Clawrita?" Optimus asked worriedly, trying to hold her up

Clawrita winced nd moaned in pain, fell completely limp, optics closed. Optimus' optics widened as he saw her fall limp, he caught her before she hit the ground nd kneeled down slowly.

"Momma?" Shard whimpered nd poked her mother's servo

"Wake up, come baby girl wake up!" pleaded Optimus

Nothing

Optimus immediately became worried nd commed Ratchet, telling him what happened. Ratchet immediately came nd checked her over, he told him to bring her to the med-bay, comm Bumblebee nd Wheeljack to watch Dagger nd Shard. Optimus did so nd argued with Bumblebee who wanted to be with her

"No! Ratchet said you need to be with Dagger nd Shard!" Optimus yelled anxiously

"But she needs me! What if something happens nd I'm not there! Wheeljack can watch them!" Bumblebee angrily argued back

"Bumblebee, calm down! Just listen to him! Clawrita will be fine! She's got the doc nd Optimus!" Wheeljack blurted out pulling Bumblebee back

Bumblebee finally gave in, picked up Dagger who cried for his carrier and Wheeljack picked up Shard who also cried for her

"I wans momma!" They cried

"She'll be fine, don't worry" Optimus reassured them

The twins nodded wearily nd let their sire nd step-sire leave with them. Optimus sighed nd went back to Clawrita's side. He sat down next to the medical berth she was in, stroking her arm, praying to Primus she'll be alright.

**My thumbs hurt so I'm stopping here! Hope you guys enjoyed it nd yea this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	38. Hold on

**Ok I'm back my thumbs don't hurt! Yet! Enjoy!**

Hold on

Clawrita's screams of pain filled the med-bay, Optimus' spark was torn as his daughter was in severe pain

"Car-carrier!" Clawrita screamed, tears running down her face

Optimus wanted to end her pain but couldn't, he became worried as a pool of energon was dripping from the medical berth, Ratchet didnt care if it ruined the surface. He was scrambling all over his work station, lines attached to Clawrita,

A couple monitors showing glyphs making no sense, with lines attached to Clawrita's body. Her frame was limp nd worn out, one could guess if she was dead, her energy almost gone. She put a servo on her swollen abdominal plating, trying to feel for her babies.

"My spark says they're alive but I can't feel them! WHY CAN'T I FEEL THEM?!" Clawrita shrieked, sobbing

Optimus held his daughter close to him nd tried to sooth her, he sent pulses through their bond, trying to calm her down.

"I need Bumblebee! Wheeljack anyone of them!" Clawrita sobbed

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's alright I'm here my daughter I'm here" Optimus cooed to her, caressing her helm soothingly

Clawrita flinched nd screamed as a contraction hit, Optimus couldn't bare to see her like this, he looked to Ratchet desperately.

"Please help her!" Optimus yelled worriedly

"Optimus I'm doing the best I can! Remember there's only one of me! Unless you help me nd call one of her mates!" Ratchet yelled back anxiously

Optimus bit his bottom lip nd held his daughter close, who clung onto him, sobbing,

"Carrier I'm scared! -what if I lose them?!" Clawrita asked

"You won't! For they're strong just like you" Optimus said stroking her helm

"They'll be beautiful just like you, and strong. They'll laugh nd play with their older brother nd sister, come to you for comfort, go to Bumblebee and Wheeljack for security" Optimus continued

Clawrita whimpered nd roared in agony as a contraction bore down on her, she sobbed harder, wailing in pain.

"Alright, I see a helm I'm going to need you to push on the next alright?" Ratchet said anxiously, arms coated with her energon

Clawrita nodded, felt the contraction nd pushed, roaring in agony, tears streaming down her face.

"Energon lines have ruptured! The main line to both sparklings! Internal bleeding indicated! Vital signals undedicated for both!" Ratchet yelled

"Clawrita, they need your strength! Push harder!" Optimus told her

She gave 4 more pushes nd her little one slipped out, followed by a gush of birth fluids. Ratchet cleaned it up nd heard it gasp for air, screaming nd roaring for its carrier

"It's a mech" Ratchet said

Clawrita reached out for him nd held her little one close, sobbing

"My little Blade" she whispered

Optimus was still stroking her helm, saying congratulations softly nd held Blade close to his chassis. Blade snuggled into him seeking warmth. Optimus let him but didnt open a bond for them since he wasn't the sire.

The little mech was gold nd silver, the tips of his ears were silver nd the rest of his ears were gold, his main body was light blue, tip of his tail was silver, he had a splotch of gold on his back, his chest nd underbelly was tipped gold nd the bottom was light blue, his financials looked like Optimus' but gold tinted with silver nd light blue, his wings were gold on the top nd where the extra "feathers" were along with a bit of silver, the underside of his wings were light blue nd tipped with silver, his hair was messy nd was blue with golden tips, his optics were light blue nd gold, his pupils were light blue, nd the outer part of his optics was gold nd he had a gold patch on his right optic, his left back leg had silver wrapping around it, nd had light blue nd gold in the parts where the silver missed, his right back leg was gold until it reached the joint to bend the leg, nd it was silver from the joint to his paw, his front legs were the same.

Clawrita roared again in agony as she felt her last one.

"I see its helm! Push!" Ratchet said looking at a monitor

Clawrita nodded nd pushed with her might, screeching in agony, she felt her other one slip out, with another gush of the remaining birth fluids, Ratchet cleaned that one up too, heard it scream for its carrier nd handed it to her

"It's a femme" Ratchet said

Clawrita nodded nd held her daughter close

"I've been waiting for you, my little Spear" Clawrita whispered

The femme also had a beautiful mix of colors as well, her main body color was a light sea-green, with dark green nd dark blue along with a bit of silver, except she had little spots all over her body, her hair was on her left optic, like her carrier's but different eye, her hair was light sea-green nd tipped with dark green, her ears were tipped with dark green, her spots were dark green, just like her brother with the silver wrapped around his back left leg, dark blue wrapped around her leg, nd light sea-green filled in the places the blue missed, her right back leg was light sea-green until where the joint to bend her leg is nd it's all dark blue from the joint to her paw, her paws were silver, her front legs were dark blue with a bit of silver, her side financials were like Dreadwing's for some odd reason, they were light sea-green with silver in the inside nd a dark green framing it, the tip of her tail was dark green nd it went from the base of her tail, dark green, sea-green nd so on, her optics were silver, with dark green on the outside, she had a splotch of dark blue on her back nd a patch on her right optic.

Optimus smiled at her, congratulating her again, Clawrita chuckled weakly but fell limp, her helm rolling backwards on the berth

"Clawrita?" Optimus shook her gently

No response

"Come one baby girl!" Optimus cried shaking her harder

Blade nd Spear wailed at the sudden coldness, Spear curled into her carrier, wailing.

"Oh no! Critical levels reached! Vital life signals rapidly falling!" Ratchet cried out, working frantically

"C-carrier" Clawrita whispered, looking up at him weakly

"Come on stay strong for me, for Bumblebee, for Wheeljack, for all four sparklings" Optimus said crying

"I-I need help! Optimus grab that sedative nd inject it in her arm! That should help stop the bleeding internally" Ratchet commanded

Optimus nodded have Blade to Clawrita who held him close cooing to him

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be alright" Clawrita whispered

Spear wailed nd curled into her more, wrapping her front leg around her twin, who also wailed nd clung onto his carrier

Optimus injected the sedative into her arm,

"Two more doses!" Ratchet yelled

Optimus got two more vials of the sedative but froze as he saw his daughter limp nd lifeless

"Is she-?" Optimus choked out

"No not yet, inject it in her now!" Ratchet yelled determined to not lose her

Optimus did so nd held his daughter close.

"Okay the critical levels have lowered nd she's fine" Ratchet said relieved

"C-carrier?" Clawrita whispered softly

"Yes?" Optimus asked

"Please take care of them for me" she said

"No Ratchet said you're fine! You're going to be just fine" Optimus said holding her closer

"I thought I would lose them" she whispered again

"No they're strong just like you, now rest" Optimus said

Clawrita nodded tiredly, nd passed out, holding her sparklings close

"I'll feed them" Optimus offered

Clawrita muttered a thank you nd fell back into recharge

Optimus activated his feeding protocols nd fed the twins, who were purring happily nd contently. They may have been born premature but that didnt mean they wouldn't be strong. Optimus finished feeding them nd handed them back to Clawrita, who woke up for a bit nd held them close, purring them nd herself to recharge.

Optimus smiled nd commed the two sires who came immediately, they smiled slightly nd looked at the two new small additions to their family. Dagger nd Shard looked from Wheeljack's nd Bumblebee's arms nd looked in awe at their new siblings.

"Those are your new baby brother nd sister you two" Bumblebee whispered

"Is mama okays?" Dagger asked

"Yes she's fine, a little trouble happened but she's fine" Optimus reassured him

Dagger nodded nd wanted to be out down, Shard demanded to be out down as well, they were both set down on the berth Clawrita was on nd snuggled into her nd their new siblings, Clawrita opened an optic nd held them close to falling into recharge again.

The two older twins fell into recharge soon followed by Optimus that held Clawrita close, then Bumblebee, then Wheeljack.

Ratchet stayed in case anything else happened nd fell into recharge as well, on high alert though.

**My fingers hurt so I'm going to stop here! Nd yea hope you enjoyed this chapter nd yea this is TFP4EVA SIGNING** **OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	39. Should I end it or keep going?

Ok guys I'm wondering if I should just end this story somewhere or keep going cause I need to redo my first one Clawfang Returns pt1 nd get started on part 2 but maybe I can do a sequel or some one timers that can go in the Clawrita Fay story. So I need your guys opinions nd yea.


	40. Anything is possible

**Hey guys this may or may not I don't know yet, be the last chapter for this story I don't know but ill work on a sequel for it nd maybe some one timers story that go with the story kinda nd some new characters in it. Enjoy!**

Anything is possible

Clawrita moaned in pain from having Blade nd Spear. Dagger woke up nd heard her moaning a bit, he looked worried nd jumped off the berth to Ratchet.

"Watchet?" Dagger asked poking him with a paw

Ratchet immediately woke up nd looked at Dagger

"What? What's wrong?" He asked

"My momma ises moaning in pain" Dagger squeaked

Ratchet got up nd walked to Clawrita, scanning her. Optimus woke up with a jerk nd saw Ratchet scanning her.

"Is she alright?" He asked him

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm scanning" Ratchet simply said

He finished scanning her nd saw the results, he noticed that the internal bleeding stopped but he needed to do surgery on her to repair the line. He told Optimus nd he immediately panicked.

"Calm down!, she's fine I just need to repair the line nd she'll be good as new" Ratchet reassured him, whispering

Clawrita woke up moaning, nd looked around, she immediately felt for her abdomen nd felt it flat, she shot up but relaxed as she saw Blade nd Spear cuddled into her. She sighed in relief nd held them close. Shard woke up nd snuggled her brother nd sister, purring nd curled around them.

"Hey baby girl" Clawrita whispered weakly at Shard

"Hi momma!" Shard squeaked

Clawrita smiled gently at her nd held her close

"You want to know their names?" Clawrita rasped

Shard nodded nd looked at her tiny siblings

"This one, the one with messy hair. His name is Blade. Nd this one, with the hair over her left optic is Spear" she introduced

Shard smiled nd looked at her siblings, who were looking up at her with wide curious optics.

"Hi my name ises Shawd! I'm your big sistar!" Shard squeaked

Dagger jumped back on the berth nd chirped at his siblings, they both turn their helms around nd looked at him with the same optics they gave Shard

"Hi! My name ises Daggew! Your big bwother" Dagger squeaked, smiling

The twins chirped at Dagger nd Shard, purring. The older twins chirped back nd cuddled them. Blade nd Spear looked at their carrier nd opened their tiny mouths, wanting to be fed. She chuckled nd tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she hissed in pain. Dagger nd Shard jumped off of her worried.

"I-I'm fine, no worries" Clawrita hissed

Ratchet came over with a pain killer nd injected it in her abdomen, Clawrita sighed in relief nd laid back down, whimpering

"When are you going to do it?" Optimus asked

"Do what?" Bumblebee asked, awake

Optimus whispered in his audio sensor, Bumblebee's optics became wide nd he looked at Clawrita with worried optics

"She'll be fine right?!" Bumblebee asked them

Ratchet nodded nd told him that she'll be fine nd will need a couple days or more to recover, Bumblebee nodded nd looked at her. He saw Wheeljack talking to her, trying to make her forget about her pain nd that she'll be fine. Bumblebee walked over to them nd held Clawrita's servo gently in his

"Hey" she whispered to him

Bumblebee looked at his mate, she looked so frail nd weak, he felt like her servo in his could break if not held correctly

"Don't feel sorry for me, nd whatever you're thinking stop it, cause you know it's not true" Clawrita rasped

Bumblebee had tears in his optics nd he held her close gently, he cried in her shoulder plating

"You're going to be just fine" he cried

"Just fine"

Clawrita leaned into him nd kissed his cheek gently, Bumblebee smiled at her, tears still running down his face. Clawrita cooed to him nd wiped his tears away with her thumb digit

"Hey, don't cry my love, just tell me what's bothering you" she whispered gently

"Ratchet said that even though your internal bleeding has stopped he needs to repair the line that had ruptured when you were having the sparklings" Bumblebee explained

Clawrita looked thoughtful, that explains why she felt pain in her abdomen when she tried to get up, she weakly shrugged nd put a servo to his cheek, Bumblebee leaned into it, holding her servo nd smiled gently at her. Wheeljack was playing with all four cubs, waving his digits at them playfully. All four squealed happily nd tried to catch them.

"Hehe! You four are going to be trouble when you're older" Wheeljack joked

He then picked up Blade who squealed happily nd clung onto him, purring, Wheeljack smiled and played with his son's little wings, they fluttered nd Blade batted at his sire's face plates

"Hmmm, well whatever happens Bumblebee, ill be with you...no matter what" Clawrita whispered to him

"But what if..." Bumblebee started

Clawrita put a digit to his lips to shush him,

"No matter what happens ill be with you" she smiled "Anything is possible"

Bumblebee nodded, gave her a kiss nd played with his sparklings with Wheeljack. All four squealed as they saw their other sire nd played with him.

Clawrita chuckled softly as she watched them, she felt a servo caress her helm, she leaned into the touch nd purred softly

"You'll be alright, Primus is with us nd he'll won't let anything horrible happen to you, plus you have Clawfang's spirit in you. Nd nothing nd no one can take that away from you" Optimus said to her

Clawrita nodded weakly nd looked up at him, Optimus smiled gently at her looking into her optics. They had renewed trust for him, love nd careness.

"I love you carrier" she whispered

"I love...you too baby girl" Optimus choked nd hugged her tightly

Clawrita weakly hugged him back, telling him she'll be alright nd that nothing would happen, Optimus nodded nd looked to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded to him and have him a reassuring servo on his shoulder

"You've grown soft for her" he whispered to his leader

Optimus' helm jerked up nd he glared at Ratchet

"I have not!" He whispered

"Yes you have, I'm not judging you though. It's ok to be soft, trust me even Ultra Magnus has a soft spot for her" Ratchet said

Optimus rolled his optics at him nd have him a nudge with his elbow, nearly knocking the medic down, Ratchet scowled at him nd punched him lightly in the arm

"Hey! Don't push me!" Ratchet joked

Optimus chuckled nd smiled softly "That's what you get for calling me soft old friend"

Ratchet huffed nd told him to leave

"You'll be fine alright?" Optimus told his daughter

Clawrita nodded nd waved him off with her servo weakly, smiling softly. Optimus chuckled, gave her a kiss on her helm nd left her, he told Bumblebee nd Wheeljack they had to leave so Clawrita can rest nd have her surgery, they both nodded nd went to her nd gave her reassuring hugs nd kisses. Dagger and Shard wouldn't let go of her nd snapped at their sires servos, not wanting to leave her side

"I'll be fine you two, go with your sires. Nd please don't snap at them" Clawrita chuckled softy

Dagger nd Shard pouted nd clung on tighter

"Dagger, Shard please. Ill be fine" Clawrita pleaded softly

The twins looked at one another, sighed nd nodded, letting go of her nd letting their sires pick them up nd go home. Clawrita waved weakly, gave them blow kisses and laid her helm back on the medical berth. They cried nd buried their faces in their sires chassis.

"You ready?" Ratchet asked

Clawrita nodded weakly nd watched him stick a needle in her arm, and another in her abdomen. She felt tired, closed her optics nd passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm fine jeesh don't worry!"

"You sure? Cause Ratchet said that you had to stay off your pedes for awhile!"

"I said I'm fine! You worry too much Wheeljack!" Clawrita chuckled

Wheeljack was taking his shift on taking care of Clawrita, while Bumblebee slept since he took the night shift nd Optimus was with all four sparklings

"*sigh* im sorry it's just this is all new for me nd..." Wheeljack stated

"W-Wheeljack! Calm, I'm not some helpless femme you know" Clawrita laughed softly

"Hmm, I know" Wheeljack said nd pulled her close

Clawrita looked into his optics, he looked back at her smiling, softly. He then leaned forward nd kissed her passionately, she kissed back, purring softly nd leaned into him a bit, Wheeljack revved his engine softly nd broke it, smiling at her

"I can handle myself you know" Clawrita whispered

"But you just recently got out of surgery" Wheeljack said

"It's been three months Wheeljack, ill be fine" Clawrita chuckled

"Alright, if you say so" Wheeljack smirked

Clawrita rolled her optics nd placed a servo over her abdomen nd rubbed it a bit, she wasn't sparked anymore but the pain from the birthing nd surgery was still there, so every once in awhile she'll rub it to make it feel better.

"Come on its getting late, nd you should rest" Wheeljack said

Clawrita nodded nd they both walked to their quarters, they entered the room nd Clawrita climbed in the berth, curled up a bit nd fell into recharge almost immediately. Wheeljack chuckled nd went next to her, putting an arm over her, she purred softly a bit nd fluttered her doorwings, Bumblebee got out of the washracks nd saw the two, he smiled nd climbed next to Clawrita, nuzzling her gently nd fell into recharge, Wheeljack smiled in his sleep nd slept deeper.

**I'm done for now so I'm going to need an idea on how to end it so I can work on a sequel! OMP! So yeah hope you guys enjoyed it nd this is TFP4EVA SIGNING OFF! PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


End file.
